Aftermath
by Sessho's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Another Chance: Life once Naraku is dead seems pretty nice, huh? Sesshomaru's family with Rin and his ever expanding empire, but what seems to catch everyone's eye is his precious daughter. . . SessxRin InuxKag MirxSan Please R&R!
1. A New Born

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters just like I do not own a million dollars. But all the other characters are MINE! So, back off! Thank you and have a nice day! Also, this disclaimer goes for all other chapters here on out.

Author's Note: Well, here it is. My sequel to "Another Chance." Now, I am throwing caution to the wind and saying right now—it is a _very, very_ long story. But the more the merrier I always say! (getting kind of tired of all these phrases, too, huh?)

Chapter 1: A New Born

So far, it was the September of 1504, fall time to be exact. Only two months had passed since that day when Naraku was defeated. Things were going well in the castle of the Western Lands. Occupants were getting along better and better each day.

Sango and Miroku had finally married in July. She had become pregnant in August and would be due sometime in May, for all the demons in the castle could smell the child in her . . . and the constant mood swings were another helpful clue. Sango and her younger brother, Kohaku, were still practicing as demon slayers everyday, though, to better improve their skills. Miroku worked on building his spiritual powers with the help of the lady of the Western Lands. Kirara would assist Sango and Kohaku.

Shippo was being tutored in English, math, history, and other basic things necessary for anyone to know. He, too, was practicing his fighting and fox magic.

Kagura and Kanna, who would drop by quite often to go out on small trips with the demon slayers to kill some demons terrorizing a village or something, traveled without end and never actually settled down.

Jaken had become minister in the soon-to-be growing empire of his lord. This pleased him immensely but he also acted as a tutor to the fox demon and Kohaku who was undergoing academic lessons, as well.

But not only were Shippo and Kohaku participating in lessons, but Inuyasha, the now full dog demon, had to bare through them for his elder brother would not stand for him to be in his castle and still be "as ignorant as ever" as he would tell Inuyasha. Whenever he wasn't in his studies, Inuyasha would be found in the training court yard with the soldiers of the castle, the demon slayers, and monk strengthening himself and testing his new power to the limit. And he did it to heighten his skills and senses.

Then there were the lord and lady of the Western Lands themselves. Three months mated and Rin was a few days pregnant. A dog demon pregnancy only takes six months for gestation. It is right in the middle of human and dog for humans take nine while dogs take three. So, the baby would be due in March. Otherwise, Lord Sesshomaru was dealing with problems in the north for war was brewing and soon he would have to take action. He just hoped to be there for his child's birth. Rin had been spending her time with Sesshomaru mostly, some with Inuyasha, others with Shippo acting as a motherly figure, with Sango and Kohaku as training partners, or just Sango as a mother to mother. At times, she assisted Miroku in focusing on building his spiritual powers seeing that she was most suited being the strongest priestess around. But when she wasn't doing any of that, Rin was either in the garden or bustling around the castle with servants or tutors teaching her how to be a proper lady.

Winter had come and gone, though the castle was well supplied for. Spring was there and it was mid-March. Rin and Sango were swelling at the bellies. Rin was six months pregnant and close to giving birth while Sango had two months left to go. During this half-year period of waiting, Sesshomaru had gone to battle in the north with Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagura, Jaken, Ah-Un, and his army. Rin and Sango were left at the palace with Kirara as protection as did Shippo for he was too young to fight. Koga, having lived in the north in the mountains, joined Sesshomaru in his fight as an ally. This was a way of saying thanks for helping destroy Naraku and avenge his fallen comrades so was now forever indebted to him, mainly Rin, though.

The battle had been rough but with the help of Tetsusaiga and the Wind Scar, a monk with great spiritual powers, a demon slayer, a wind sorceress, a super fast wolf demon, and strengthened wolf demons, a two-headed dragon, and the Staff of Two Heads made it much easier on their side. The fight lasted half a day at most until they won and in doing so, winning Sesshomaru the Northern Lands. He was already expanding his territory. Obviously, it was a good idea of Rin's to have the others stay. They made good allies, though Sesshomaru himself would never admit it.

But that was in the past and now Rin is sitting in the garden tending the flowers to the best of her abilities with an extremely large and protruding stomach. As usual, she was singing her song that she made naught but little more than a year ago as a 7-year-old child. Except now her voice was much more alluring and matured but still held its innocence, warmth, and devotion.

"In the mountain

In the forest

In the wind

In a dream

Where are you, Sesshomaru?

With an ally like Jaken

I will wait alone until you come

Sesshomaru, please return."

That was when a shock of pain erupted throughout her entire body. . . . Her baby wanted out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin screamed out to her mate as more contractions hit her, one after the other.

Lord Sesshomaru was in his study when he heard the scream from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" her pained voice called out to him. In the blink of an eye, he sped out of his study to the garden.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed when her lord and mate kneeled before her as she had settled herself on a bench. "I'm going into labor! Quick! Get Sango and—Ahh!" she groaned in pain, clutching her stomach before she could finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and hurrying into the prepared delivery chambers, he settled her down on the futon. The servants had all heard the commotion and females flocked them. Sango dashed into the room as fast as a pregnant woman could without falling, and making it clear to everyone else that no one else is to enter until the baby was born and ready.

Sango knew what she was doing for she had seen it a few times before in her village and Rin had instructed her ahead of time on what to do in cases like these. That priestess knowledge definitely came in handy.

Sesshomaru stood outside of the room since it was an ancient rule that males were not allowed in until the child was born. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Jaken, and Kirara waited outside with the pacing Sesshomaru. It bothered him greatly hearing Rin's cries of pains traveling through the whole palace. Time seemed to creep by as they kept there for what felt like three hours which was only somewhere around one. The screams only got worse and worse as Sango instructed Rin to take deep breaths and push until there came a different crying—the cries of a baby. Sesshomaru breathed in relief hearing his child cry so loudly showing his health and spirit. It only took a few more minutes which felt even worse than the hour for them to hear what they had been waiting so diligently for.

"You can come in now!" Sango yelled to the others.

As Sesshomaru entered the room, maids were exiting through a side door to reveal Rin. She was holding a bundle in her arms with so much care, huddled close to her chest. A glint of silver hair like that of Sesshomaru's could be seen from beneath the blanket. Rin, sweating quite a bit and breathing deeply with uneven pants, beamed at Sesshomaru, joyful tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Our little son," she happily rasped out, her voice tired from the screaming. Sesshomaru went to his knee on the bed against the wall and Rin showed him the child's face.

A dark blue crescent moon adorned his forehead like his father. One squiggly blue stripe on each cheek, maroon lining his upper eye-lids, and big, warm, courageous, golden eyes looked at its father. The baby was calm at the moment and Sesshomaru took him into his arms, Sesshomaru gazed upon his first born with pride. He noted the similar markings and eyes as his own father once had.

"His name shall be Daichi. He will be strong and powerful just like my father," Sesshomaru declared.

He handed the boy back to Rin as it cried for food. Sesshomaru sat down besides Rin, holding her in his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Leave," he ordered everyone else. Shuffling out of the room, they looked back at the new family.

As they exited the delivery room, they broke into conversation moving into the dining hall.

"I have a nephew!" Inuyasha said with delight.

"I have a new lord!" Jaken squawked proudly.

"I have a new playmate!" Shippo cried out excitedly.

"So will my child," Sango said, rubbing her belly.

They continued talking about little Lord Daichi while Rin looked up at her lord with love all over her face.

"I love our new family," she whispered before leaning on his shoulder and fur. He relaxed with his wife quietly in a peace he never thought possible.


	2. Children

Chapter 2. Children

_**September 1506**_

Young Daichi was fairing well, having been born in the spring of 1505. Two months after his birth, Sango had her child, a strong human boy given the name Yuuko. In April of 1506, Rin yet again became pregnant. Now the second child was soon due.

The delivery was much like the first, just less stressful and more predictable. Besides, Sesshomaru had to keep Daichi calm and close to him so he did not worry so much for his mother. And half an hour after going into labor, Rin gave birth to her second son. Sesshomaru named him Aki since it was fall and it fit him best.

Aki had one light purple squiggly stripe on each cheek and wrist much like the ones Inuyasha would get when he was a half-demon and his demon side would take him over. Magenta lined his eyes as it does with all dog demons. And there was the crescent moon on his forehead like his father, mother, and brother. His golden eyes were fierce but loving. It appeared as if Aki was going to be a mix between his Uncle Inuyasha and his mother.

_**June 1507**_

Sesshomaru was not used to staying in his palace for so long in such a long while. It used to be somewhat normal but now it was awkward. He was getting in the hang of it again, though. Today was a nice day in summer. Surprisingly enough, it was rather cool and cloudy. But he wasn't going to let that bother him. It was weather and weather does not make much of a difference to demons like himself.

Night finally settled and Sesshomaru was restless. Dog demons do not sleep as often as humans but Rin retained the habit of slumbering every night and Sesshomaru was willing to comply. Tonight, though, would be different. He had a feeling that Rin may feel the same way.

Oh, how right he was! The surprising scene he got when he stepped into his vast chambers . . . .

There, on the bed, lay Rin. She wore a thin yukata and the tie was rather loosely done and it was hanging off her shoulders as she lay sprawled on the bed looking at the full moon outside in a daze. Daichi and Aki were in their own room being watched over by Inuyasha. He didn't ever seem to mind to take care of his nephews. But Rin did not show any signs of fatigue. In fact, she was probably more ready to fight or something along those lines if anything, but never sleep.

She moved her eyes to Sesshomaru who just came in and gave a seductive smile. Rin sat up, only causing her yukata to effectively slip off her shoulder a little bit more. He knew what that kind of smile meant but had never seen it like that on Rin. Stripping himself of his armor, he realized tonight was going to be fun.

He slid onto the bed over his gorgeous mate that looked not a day over 17, supporting himself by his arms on either side of her head on the pillows. Sesshomaru moved in for a small, sensual kiss and trailing it down onto her neck. He licked at the scar mark he left a few years ago when he took Rin as his mate. This sent tingling sensations throughout her body, making her even more anxious.

That night was unlike any other that both Sesshomaru and Rin had ever experienced. It was passionate, fierce, strong, but gentle, loving, and sensual. Each moment was pure bliss for the both of them as it lasted throughout the night. No one would ever have been able to distract them from their love making. And as a result, half-way through, Rin was with child once more. A child conceived on a night in the fires of summer when it was as cold as ice that night of nights.

_**December 25, 1507**_

Daichi and Yuuko were both 2 as Aki was 1 but even at such young ages, they were all good friends. Yuuko would be having a younger sibling in April for Sango was four months pregnant. Shippo was around eleven by that time, and Kohaku was fifteen, soon he would be reaching the manly age of sixteen.

Rin was going to have her child soon, in the cold weather of winter. The day was early and cloudy and Sesshomaru made sure to have Rin stay in bed until the child was born, only moving now and then when he or Sango was there. So she relaxed with the time given to her, until the familiar contractions hit her.

"SANGO!!!" Rin screamed with all of her heart. These were by far more painful than the first two pregnancies when it should have been the least painful. The other pregnant woman briskly walked to the delivery chambers as everyone else, as usual, crowded around the door. Sesshomaru grabbed Daichi's hand and Inuyasha held young Aki. Miroku ran alongside them with Yuuko and Shippo, Jaken, and Kohaku followed.

Outside of the delivery room, Sesshomaru was rooted to the ground tensely in front of the door.

"Father, are we going to have another child in the family?" Daichi asked in a small, childish voice. Sesshomaru turned to him and his face remained stoic.

"Yes, Daichi. You will have another younger sibling soon," he answered, returning his eyes to the door.

"Yay!" Daichi bounced up and down.

Again the familiar screams of pain were heard from within the room. But unlike Daichi or Aki's births, it lasted much longer, almost reaching three hours of labor. This part slightly worried some but what got them all were the screams.

These cries were far more pained than the others, more strained and intense. And right when they came to the point of relief and the child's wailing was to be heard, there was silence. Rin was panting heavily and slightly moaning from the pain but that too became quiet.

The people inside the room were so hushed that no one from outside could hear what was going on. And the fact that they had yet to hear a baby's voice was tearing Sesshomaru apart from the inside. Daichi could have sworn he saw his father's eyes tinged red and ice blue and his markings become elongated and jagged. Even the air around him became tense with his distress.

"The child couldn't have been. . . . still-born, could it?" an innocent Kohaku wondered aloud. Sesshomaru rounded on him, glaring so fiercely it was as though he were physically getting burnt. A low growl came forth from the back of Sesshomaru's throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

_'If it does turn out still-born, we're gonna have to evacuate everyone from the castle if they want to stay alive once Sesshomaru goes on his rampage. No doubt he'd kill anything in sight except Rin, Daichi, and Aki,'_ Inuyasha predicted.

"Come in, Sesshomaru," Sango said, specifically only saying his name for him to come in compared to letting them all in.

Sesshomaru burst into the room, not taking his eyes off of Rin and not noticing the snow falling that had started almost three hours before. There was a bundle in her arms, and she was smiling brilliantly at it.

"Leave us," he ordered Sango. She bowed and then stepped out of the room. "Is the child alright?" he inquired.

Rin gave a small smirk but it was reassuring.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was waiting for the day when I would have a child that is just as quiet as you. And to answer your question, your daughter is very healthy, do not worry," Rin replied calmly.

An eyebrow quirked up.

"As quiet as me?" Relief washed over him when he got her meaning. He himself had never cried when he was born, obviously his child did take after him.

He moved forward to see the beautiful child's face. Two magenta stripes on each cheek like his except they came together at the tips and joined, being more slanted than Sesshomaru's stripes. The same magenta skin color over her eyelids. Slightly long silver hair shined and sparkled like snow that glimmered in the night after freezing to ice. Small silver bangs parted to perfectly frame a dark blue crescent moon. She stared up at her father with the same serious, dangerous, deadly, yet entrancing golden eyes that her father possessed.

"Misan, your name shall be Misan. Don't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned turning her attention to the demon lord having a staring contest with the child.

"Yes, it is perfect," he reached down and lifted Misan from Rin's hold. There was something else about this child, he just couldn't place it.

"Can't you tell, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, as if she had read his mind. "She has both a strong demon's aura, just as strong as yours, and a powerful spiritual aura, just as strong as my own. I am mainly a priestess and my demonic powers shall never rival yours but hers are astounding . . . _She _is a true hybrid between demons and priestesses. I can tell she will be fair, too. Every male will be asking for her hand in marriage. And she will no doubt be just like you. Misan is perfect." Rin had an air of pride in her voice. "I believe I would like a walk outside so Misan may see the snow that the heavens have falling as celebration of her birth."

Sesshomaru gave his mate a hand and helped her out of the delivery room. The others watched Misan intently as she rested in the crook of the demon lord's left arm. Sesshomaru kept his face forward until he realized she was still watching him with hidden interest. He brought up his free hand and ran a clawed finger down her cheek. Her tiny hands reached up and caught the digit, observing it before holding onto it tightly. Sesshomaru gave an almost invisible smile.

_'It appears as though I have a new admirer. I will make sure she receives the best treatment and only marries to a worthy and strong demon,'_ he thought as he directed his head forward again.

Inuyasha had observed from behind his elder brother's movements of his head to gaze at the bundle in his arms. Now they all knew the child was alive because of her heartbeat and eyes. Even though her eyes were unmoving and still, they held abundant life and a magnificent brilliance. They were so similar to Sesshomaru's eyes, she would be just as feared for sure when she grew up. But to Inuyasha, it was so cute to see father and daughter together in a content silence.

Once outside, the group watched as the large black pupils in Misan's eyes shrank at the intense light of the bright, shining snow sparkling on the ground the same way her own hair sparkled in the light.

_'The heavens are definitely celebrating Misan's birth,' _Rin told herself once more. She watched as the snowflakes fell upon her mate, newborn daughter, and two toddler sons standing behind Sesshomaru in the snow-covered garden. It was truly a picture to remember forever.


	3. Swords and Studies

Chapter 3. Studies and Swords

_**Summer 1508**_

Months passed. Sango gave birth to a daughter, Muro, in April. By now, Daichi was 3 and Yuuko had one month left before he turned 3. Aki was 1 and Misan was half a year old, leaving Muro at only three or four months. Then there was Shippo, who was further into his adolescence and nearing the age of 12.

Just a few days before, Rin had left the castle by herself. Her reasons for going when Misan was still only an infant were that they were for the benefits of Misan herself.

In all actuality, Rin had visited the Limestone Cave where there was a great concentration of spiritual essence. She brought herself here and crafted a sword much alike to her own and Midoriko's out of a strong steel. But since it was created within the Limestone Cave, it held more purification powers and would be an extremely effective weapon to any priestess with the powers to wield it. Rin created it for her daughter who would be strong like her and Midoriko and so she thought ahead of time. This would focus her powers where she wanted them to be used once she learned to properly use the sword.

Upon arriving home, Sesshomaru merely glanced at her and then at the sheathed weapon before turning away and leaving her to her own devices. He could feel the pure aura of the sword and did not need to question what it was doing there. Rin placed in a room that stored more of the valuable and ancient artifacts of the castle not for display and sealed it up. Misan would learn how to use it later.

_**July 1511**_

The time when Misan and Muro became 3, things were changed.

Daichi and Aki had been in their true forms as average-sized silver dogs. They were enjoying themselves as Yuuko and Muro, who were at 5 and 3, were petting and scratching them to their delight. Then Muro switched to Daichi even if he already had attention from Yuuko and left Aki unnoticed. This made him jealous and wanting the attention from the small human girl back. So, he jumped up and bit at his elder brother's leg. Misan stood to the side watching the dogs wrestle, bark, snarl, bite, and claw each other but not do much damage.

Misan had, as they predicted, turned out like Sesshomaru. Quiet, serious, sharp, and one not to take orders from anyone less than herself.

As the two brothers fought, Yuuko and Muro stepped back away from them. This often happened, though, so it was expected.

That was when Sesshomaru strode into the vicinity, staring down at his fighting sons much in the same manner Misan was. The 3 boys and human girl sensed the demon lord's presence and ceased everything to stand up respectfully and bow to him. Misan had done so as soon as he stopped before her and just watched, curious of what he was there for.

Sesshomaru gave them a "follow me" look before turning around to head right back into the castle from the fields they were playing in, the wind swinging his thigh-length hair. Misan trailed after, her waist-length hair having the same affect in the wind. Daichi's slick pony-tail and Aki's braid flew behind them as they rushed to catch up to them. Yuuko's short, black hair was tied at the back of his neck like Miroku's and Muro's mid-back long brown hair was in a high pony-tail similar to Sango's.

Yuuko had much of his father's looks mixed a bit with his Uncle Kohaku's while Muro appeared to have features of both Sango and Miroku but make up her own person. Yet both children had the same eyes. They were a unique green that seemed to be confused as to whether to be blue or brown at the same time. It seemed to fit since Miroku has dark blue eyes and Sango has deep brown ones.

After arriving in the castle, Sesshomaru led them through the halls to a rather large room with a big table, writing supplies, books, scrolls, and Jaken readily awaiting them.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru alerted the toad, signaling for the imp to explain.

"Yes, milord, of course! Um, Lord Daichi, Lord Aki, Princess Misan, Master Yuuko, and young Lady Muro, I will be tutoring you from now on on reading, writing, speaking English, and math. you will all learn more subjects as you get older. But being in such positions living in a palace of a great demon lord like Sesshomaru requires such things to be known and used. While here, I will also teach you the basics of how you shall behave as lords and ladies," he said with the least scratchy voice he could manage.

And that was that. The five children would learn more and more everyday, becoming extremely educated. Each day, they would spend two hours with Jaken going over new things. It was rather difficult for the two human children because they did not have the intelligence that came with being powerful demons, but they managed and got the hang of it quickly enough. Better than what most human children would do. The three demon children learned it with ease, especially Misan who seemed to be absorbing every bit of information and detail. She was able to perfect everything the first time she tried. She remained her quiet self, though.

They weren't learning any other subjects for the next two years until the one day Misan was going through the woods. . .


	4. Kenji

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Wow, I just realized this chapter goes really well with Valentine's day. . . I'll let you guys figure out why, though. (hint: has something to do with love (duh)) Well, enjoy!

Chapter 4. Kenji

_**April 1513**_

Misan was five at the time, stoic as ever in her own adorable, childish way that seemed as if she had the spirit of a 1,000-year-old demon like her father. Her brothers were much more talkative and active than her. At ages of 8 and 6, they were both excessively protective already of their younger sister. But no one ever even _dared_ call her the younger "baby" sister. It just wasn't done. Yuuko was almost 8 and Muro had just turned 5.

Their studies with Jaken were the same as when they started except they had progressed very well. Now, all five of them could speak english just as well as Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. It was becoming a necessary thing nowadays because in the west in Europe, England was becoming quite the country and trading with many other lands and the demons were immigrating more eastward. Math was simple enough, as was the basics in etiquette. Reading and writing was complex but they got through it well enough. They all figured that they would have different subjects to learn from.

It was a breezy spring day in April, clouds spotting the sky as the young princess was exploring the closest forest of her father's lands. Misan wore a light green yukata with white flowers printed all over it and a dark green obi. Her silver hair that reached the bottom of her back drifted a little as she walked. Misan was allowed to do that and it gave her peace. Just then, a black haired demon in a pink haori and pants with sandals came out of his hiding place in the forest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A demon child?" More demons came except they were ugly and lesser than the relatively human looking pink clad demon came out of the forest to stand behind the first.

"You look like a pretty little thing. I think I'll have you for my servant," the demon in pink mused.

Misan frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. The demons got into fighting stances, ready to pounce. The young demon girl did not have much defense. True, she was powerful, but she had never been trained. Her spiritual powers were one thing she needed to learn how to control before using otherwise, bad things could come of it. And she did not really know how to use her demon powers, only how to change into her true form. In that form, she would be, at the most, as tall as five feet maybe. Misan would only be able to take out around a fourth of all those grown demons before they finally killed her.

She was about to summon her demonic aura and transform until she felt a presence behind her.

A black and blue blur could be seen only to halt in front of Misan. It was a dog demon with long, black, tightly braided hair. He had deep aqua green wavy stripes, one on each cheek and wrist. Instead of magenta over his eyelids, though, it was deep indigo blue. His midnight black fur hung from each shoulder plate of armor like a cape all the way down to the back of his knees, while his hair ended at the mid-thigh. He wore an outfit much like Sesshomaru's except it was blue instead of white and yellow bamboo crisscrossing over one another instead of the red hexagons and flowers. His sash that held his armor and demon sword was green and purple. The black armor had white ties and there was a bone going over his left shoulder except it was not spiked. The dog demon wore a small silver necklace with a pendant made of silver and carved into a dog's head. But what made Misan notice most about him were his ruby-red brilliant, vibrant eyes that sparkled the way a polished and cut ruby would. Altogether, the demon was the most handsome demon Misan had ever seen as he glared at the offensive intruders. He was almost as stoic and calm as Sesshomaru, almost, except he had more emotion in his face.

"You will do no such thing to the princess," he hissed out. His voice was rich and deep and masculine. In the blink of an eye, the man drew his sword and commenced in slaughtering the demons with a few well-aimed and controlled blasts of green demonic energy, nothing too damaging to the forest scenery, unlike Inuyasha and his Wind Scar. Nothing remained of the demons by the time he was finished.

"Are you alright, Princess Misan?" the man asked turning around to the girl who had been standing by and watching the whole thing, unaffected by the bloodshed. Everything seemed fine with her, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes," she simply answered, staring blankly at her savior who gave a small bow.

"Come, my Lady Mami awaits you as an audience. I am General Kenji," Kenji introduced.

"General Kenji, thank you," she blandly said with only a little gratitude present in her voice. "May I ask who Lady Mami is?" Misan responded smoothly even though she was only a young child.

"You do not know Lady Mami?" Kenji was shocked she did not even know her when it would make most sense if she did. But this was Sesshomaru's daughter he was talking to. "She is a strong and beautiful dog demon of noble status. I myself have served under her ever since the Great Dog Demon himself," Kenji explained.

"The Great Dog Demon?" Misan furthered her interrogation.

_'I have heard nothing of Grandfather aside from Myoga and father's point-of-views. I wonder how well he knew him?'_ Misan thought.

"Did you serve under my grandfather?" Misan quizzed.

"I followed him and Lord Sesshomaru two centuries ago. He was awe-inspiring. I am a couple of centuries younger than Lord Sesshomaru, but old enough to be the general of Lord Sesshomaru's armies. But I am no warlord as your father and grandfather were and are."

"Hm," she replied shortly.

They walked for a few hours until they resorted to flying by riding of Kenji's magically enlarged fur. Misan would have preferred to travel as a ball of energy but she felt comfortable enough . . . holding onto his soft, warm black fur and thinking about his handsome face. His company was . . . relaxing.

It was around sunset by the time they arrived at the castle in the mountains. Misan knew this was still her father's territory and that this "Lady Mami" would have to obey her and her every command.

The castle itself was smaller than the one Misan lived in, but elegant none the less. Upon arrival, Kenji led Misan in through the gates, the guards bowing deeply to the both of them. Kenji went straight into one of the larger rooms of the castle where a female demon sat on a comfortable mat covered in pillows. She had long, tame silver hair, a dark purple squiggly stripe on each cheek and wrist, golden eyes, and a white fur along the neck collar opening of her kimono front in the shape of a V. She wore a beautiful white kimono, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. She smiled lightly as she saw Misan.

Misan, without a second thought, bowed respectfully to the lady.

"Good day, grandmother," she said politely as she shifted her line of sight back to the beautiful woman.


	5. Grandmother

Chapter 5. Grandmother

"Hello, Misan. I see my general, Kenji, has found you. I have been anxious to meet one of my grandchildren," Lady Mami said smoothly.

"He came just as a horde of demons was about to attack me," Misan explained with an emotionless face.

"Well, then I thank you, General Kenji, for saving my only granddaughter," she paused after giving a nod of thanks to Kenji who was standing to the left of Misan. "Come, we shall go somewhere more comfortable. I have heard only a little about my son and his new family."

Mami stood from her seat and walked to another door, Misan following silently. The two walked through the garden while Lady Mami asked the questions and Princess Misan gave short, monotone answers. The garden was not near as beautiful as the one at home, Misan noticed, for the gardeners did not specially care for it the way Misan's mother would. She loved caring for the garden just as much as she loved smiling and being with her father.

"So, ow do you like General Kenji?" Lady Mami finally asked.

Misan was a little daunted by the question. Why would her grandmother ask her such a thing? She was only five years old.

"He is loyal and strong," Misan answered, preferring not to go any further into the conversation.

"Hmmm. . . . Very well. A messenger has been sent to the Western Lands castle and your father informing him your current situation. He should be here soon. But I will make sure to keep in touch with you more. To me, you are the daughter I never had," she smiled to Misan. "And by the looks of it, you will be so beautiful no man will be able to resist you. You will do me proud, I'm sure of it."

And then, without warning, Mami knelt down and hugged her just as Rin would always do. It caught Misan off guard but she lightly returned the embrace. She never was one much for sentimentalities like most girls. Muro would always be running around, hugging Sango, Miroku, Yuuko, Daichi, Aki, Shippo, Kirara, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Rin, even Jaken. It was a foreign idea to Misan to hug every person you even slightly knew.

Lady Mami led Misan back into the castle where they sat waiting quietly for 15 minutes or so until Sesshomaru, Rin, Daichi, Aki, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Ah-Un arrived. Upon seeing Misan, Rin rushed over and placed her into a tight embrace.

"Hello, mother," Sesshomaru said much in the same manner as Misan had greeted her.

"Sesshomaru, it has been too long since you have visited your mother. Are these two young boys Daichi and Aki?" she examined.

"yes." Both little boys bowed their heads in respect. Rin released Misan from her hold that would have suffocated Misan were she not demon. Rin bowed to Mami as Mami did the same.

"Lady Mami, I am so glad I could finally meet you," Rin commented with one of her warm smiles and a humbleness in her voice.

"And I you, Lady Rin. I must say, you can work miracles if you were able to capture my son's heart and bare him three children. And your reputation as a priestess is very well known to me as well," Mami complimented.

"Thank you, Lady Mami. But I am sure you would prefer to visit and become acquainted with your grandsons."

"Of course, that is a splendid idea," mami bent over to be the boys same height as the eight and six-year-old.

"Grandmother!" they cried, running up to her and tackling her in a hug.

While the three conversed in simple conversations, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Misan who stood at his side holding his right hand to then focus on Kenji who was stiff as he watched his lady enjoy the company of her remaining family.

"General Kenji, I hear it was you who saved Misan," Sesshomaru accused.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I found her surrounded by demons. I eliminated them and brought Princess Misan here as Lady Mami requested," he said monotonously.

_'Obviously General Kenji has been around my father plenty because they are so alike. But Kenji has something else that I cannot place. He is just . . . different,'_ Misan thought as she observed the two males converse in short sentences.

Inuyasha seemed to be completely ignored by Lady Mami. That is what everyone thought until she broke from Daichi and Aki.

"Inuyasha," she said to get his attention.

He turned to her, a way to inform her he was listening. But that did not mean he was comfortable around the woman who was the original mate of his father who then ran off with another woman, namely his mother, and he being the product of the union.

"I bare no grudge to you for my mate leaving with a mortal and having you. I congratulate you for having your wish to be a full demon come true. Do not be afraid to see me as a friend," she said in a calm, kind, and forgiving voice.

If Misan had learned anything about her grandmother in the short period of time she had gotten to know her, she would say that her grandmother is truly a kind person with proper etiquette but can be serious and dangerous when need be. She was actually accepting Inuyasha as a fellow dog demon.

Inuyasha's face seemed to soften in surprise. He had been putting up a tough front the whole time there but that collapsed at her words. Then he smirked.

"Keh, Mami. I won't hold anything against you," he said as friendly as he could even though they all well knew he had nothing to hold against her. He should have been the one apologizing to her.

"We had better get going, then," Rin spoke up, holding a boy on each hand. "It was wonderful seeing you, Lady Mami. And thank you again, General Kenji, for rescuing Misan.

Mami smiled a warm smile that said, "It was nice meeting you, too," and Kenji gave a curt nod before he smirked at Misan, as if trying to say, "Good luck, kid." But no one would ever say that to her out loud. That smile alone almost made Misan blush, though she didn't really know why.

Jaken and Inuyasha climbed aboard Ah-Un, Daichi and Aki joined Rin on her growing fur, and Misan stayed with Sesshomaru. They reached the palace and Sesshomaru took Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku into his study. Misan went to her chambers by herself to be left alone with her thoughts. Yuuko, Muro, and Aki went with Daichi into his room to play around a bit and talk.

"It is time to begin their training," Sesshomaru simply said as soon as they were all in his study.


	6. Training and New Languages

Chapter 6. Training and New Languages

"We were planning to start teaching our children the art of demon slaying and the spiritual arts soon," Sango added.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea. Misan could have gotten killed if it weren't for that Kenji guy," Inuyasha agreed.

"I am sure you, Miroku, and Kohaku would want to train Yuuko and Muro. Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I will train Daichi, Aki, and Misan," Rin spoke to Sango. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod of assent.

"Alright, then it is decided," Miroku concluded. "Sango, Kohaku, and myself will teach my children. Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, and Inuyasha will train your children. Shall we tell them?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru moved to the door and went to find Jaken. It did not take long for Jaken to come walking along in one of the halls headed for the lord's study. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Summon all the children into the main chamber," he ordered.

"Yes, milord," he repeated before scuttling off to the children's rooms. He went from Yuuko's, to Muro's, then to Aki's, and finally to Daichi's to find the four of them in there playing around.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests all of you in the main chamber immediately," jaken squawked importantly. Then he scuttled to the princess's chamber. He knocked upon her door, knowing her to be much like her father and almost as frightening. He cared for her like he did Rin, though. She was still so innocent.

"Come in," the girl's voice came. Yes, she is Sesshomaru's daughter, no doubt about that.

Jaken slowly opened the door and stepped in to see the young girl sitting upon her bed gazing out the window into the night sky.

"Yes?" she said calmly without looking at him.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru is requesting you and the other children to meet in the main chamber—" he stopped when Misan walked by him and headed toward the meeting spot.

"Come, Jaken."

"Yes, Princess Misan!" he answered worriedly and running after her.

Once the five little children were assembled, they found Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku standing before them. It appeared as though the adults had elected Rin to do the talking.

"Children, we shall all start teaching you how to use weapons, fight, and other such things. Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I will teach you; Daichi, Aki, and Misan. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku will teach you; Yuuko and Muro on the demon slaying and spiritual arts. We shall start tomorrow. But as for now, you need to go to sleep."

All the children, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha departed. Sesshomaru was about to lead Rin away when she whispered something to him.

"Misan," Rin spoke up for her come back.

Sesshomaru walked off, passing Misan after giving her a small pat on the head.

"Yes, mother?" Megan asked innocently, staring blankly into her mother's eyes and giving her undivided attention.

"Misan," she got onto her knees to be eye-level with her daughter, "I just wanted to tell you you will be having extra training apart from the others. I am going to teach you on how to use your spiritual powers, understand?" She ran her fingers through Misan's hair tenderly.

"I understand, mother." Misan paused to think."Mother," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I wish to learn more languages. May I?"

"I will speak to father. But until then, I want you to writed down all the languages you want to learn and if your father gives his consent, then I will use your list to find you some tutors. Now goodnight, Misan."

"Goodnight, mother." Misan went back into her room.

In her room, she went to her desk. She wet the ink-block and laid out some parchment. Covering her brush in ink, Misan stroked the bristles across the paper in a simple form of kanji:

_Languages I want to learn_

_-Chinese-French_

_-Latin-Celtic_

_-Greek-Arabic_

_-ItalianHindu_

_-Spanish_

True, it was nine more languages than she needed. But she had plans of traveling and conquering more lands with her father. Surely her knowledge and ability to be fluent in their languages would come of use. Besides, the overwhelming urge to impress General Kenji gave her a strong resolve. Once she finished and she was sure the ink was dry, she climbed into her night clothes and fell asleep under the covers of her bed.

In Sesshomaru's bed chamber, he was waiting patiently for his mate to join him in his futon. Rin crossed over to the closet, changing into her night gown of sorts and slid under the covers into the arms of Sesshomaru. He pulled her in close to his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Misan told me she wants to learn more languages. I told her I would ask you first and that she should make a list of the ones she wants to know. What do you think?" she whispered to him while gazing into his eyes.

He seemed to go deep into thought before eventually answering.

"I see no problem in it."

"Alright," she smiled coyly to him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Rin scratched behind his pointed ear. It sent shivers down his spine, arousing him. Whenever she wanted to get him aroused, all she had to do was scratch behind his ear and he would take it from there. Which he definitely did. Within a few seconds, Sesshomaru had Rin pinned down underneath him, his bare chest displaying all of his fine muscles while he trailed kisses down her neck.

Oh, it certainly was going to be another exciting night. . . .

Everyone awoke with the sun the next morning. They all realized that it was going to be a busy day. And how right they were. Each child, and Shippo who figured he needed more training than he was already getting, were given simple, double-sided swords and began with the basics: swordplay. Shippo, a now strapping teenager of 16, did not receive as much attention as the children because fox demons usually depended upon their fox magic and fox fire. Training lasted for five hours or so, in which they were being exhausted to work harder. Daichi, Aki, and Misan were making quick progress already.

Afterward, Misan gave the list to her mother who had informed her that her father agreed and promised she would have the tutors in a week.

Another even was when they all found out Kohaku had fallen in love with the wind sorceress and one of Naraku's incarnations, Kagura. Kagura had at last gotten over her infatuation with Sesshomaru and became friends with Kohaku again. Sometimes, she even came to help train Yuuko and Muro.

Misan had a very full schedule. In the morning for near 5 hours, she would train with her father, uncle, and brothers. Then it would be another 2 hours of spiritual training with her mother. The usual 1 hour reading, writing, and English tutoring from Jaken commenced after the fact. She then had a 1 hour break to spend time with her brothers and the two other children in the castle. A 2 hour session with several demon tutors ensued on learning her 9 new languages. At last, it would be her private time in which she would wander around, train some more, study, or spend time with her father in his study as he dealt with the politics of being a demon lord. In doing this last activity, she began learning of politics at a young age but would eventually have to be taught more in-depth later in her life. But Misan liked spending more time with her father. In fact, she adored him ever since birth. She wanted to be just like him, even though she had been for as long as anybody could remember.

And that was how it was for the next 3 years.


	7. Conquering Lands and Languages

Chapter 7. Conquering Land and Language

_**February 1516**_

The children in the castle of the lord of the Western Lands were growing quickly. Shippo was 19, Daichi and Yuuko were 10 and would be eleven in a few months, Aki was 9, Misan was 8, and Muro was 7 soon to be 8. Things definitely were changing. Kohaku had become Kagura's mate and frequently visited with her and his "sister" Kanna. As usual, they would assist in the training of the children. Daichi, Aki, and Misan were exquisite with a sword already after only three years of practice. So were Yuuko and Muro even if they did not have the naturally enhanced senses that the demon offspring did. The two humans were and up and coming demon slayer monk and priestess. Sango and Miroku thought it best for their children to know how to physically and spiritually fight. This would be a first in history. Misan, on the other hand, had progressed fairly as a priestess herself. Her quick tendency to learn everything and her natural power proved useful. At the time, she was working on her archery, not satisfied with only knowing how to wield a sword and desiring to master any sort of weapons presented to her.

She had finished the basic purifying and went over a bit on barriers, but would get into spells in a year or so; in other words, when her mother deemed her ready. As for Misan's nine other languages, Rin had done as she promised and gotten her five more tutors that knew the collection of languages and within the three years, Misan had become fluent in all of them. It amazed many at how much she could adapt her mind to learning. No human would be capable of knowing so many languages, but Misan was definitely not a human in any way imaginable. Inuyasha was proud of his niece for her seemingly impossible accomplishment.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he had become more and more lonely over the years. Kagome's absence had left a major emptiness with him as he yearned to be with the one he was unaware of that he loved. This emptiness could slightly be filled with playing an uncle to the five children and an older brother to Shippo. But that did not stop him from being a little jealous of his brother, Sesshomaru. Who wouldn't be jealous? Sesshomaru had a beautiful mate, three kids anyone would be proud to say were theirs, a palace, a mother that wasn't dead, a kingdom that was steadily growing, and power. While on the other hand, Inuyasha did not have a mate, children, a place to call his own, his mother had died long ago, no land to lay claim to, and his power was not so much that his enemies feared the mere sight of him. But Rin reassured him, hiding something from everyone, even Sesshomaru. There always seemed to be something secretive with Rin on the topic of Kagome, as if something crucial and important happened that day that she took Kagome to the well for one last time. No one would know unless she told them, that was for sure.

Battle was brewing again, this time in the south. Sesshomaru had left to seek out Totosai and commissioned for two demon swords to be forged with two of his very own fangs. Rin would have offered one for Aki but the she was too weak a demon to have made a strong demon sword and her purification powers would have been passed to the sword, which would have effectively purified any demon attempting to use the sword. Only she or Misan would have been able to use such a sword. Well, altogether, the weapons were for Daichi and Aki because their time of age to start fighting was coming upon them and he wanted them to have the best weaponry. However, he did not have one made for Misan because he believed that she should be a lady like her mother and grandmother, and she would not fight in battles. The only fighting she would see would be in her travels as a priestess that would no doubt come, she would be able to fight some demons but never a full on army. This only peeved Misan to no end her father saw her unfit to battle.

_**May 1516**_

The fight was upon them. Daichi was set and measured for armor. It was black and the shoulder armor was ridged and spiked as Myoga had said his grandfather's, Inu no Taisho, had been. In fact, he was a spitting image of the Great Dog Demon. His long silver hair tied up into a high pony-tail that made it look like a silver whip as smooth as water and his bangs hung wildly in his face. The markings of jagged blue on his cheeks and wrists while his gold eyes mirrored his grandfather's. Strong and caring, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's old man had been, strong and dangerous to his enemies but caring and ever-protective to Izayoi his wife and Inuyasha's mother. The white kimono had the blue stripes across the shoulder and his upper arms were covered with more armor. The sash that would soon hold his sword was mainly red and purple. The part of his fur that was cut away from his true form as tradition for all dog demons, warrior or noble or even commoner, draped across his back and was split at the end in a double-tail, another resemblance to his grandfather. One would think him a reincarnation of the deceased lord, but really it was the traits being passed down the line and them being much alike. He would have probably been the same even if Inu no Taisho was still alive.

And so Daichi went into his first battle, side-by-side with his father. Memories of when Sesshomaru went to fight with his own father flooded his mind but were soon forgotten after their magnificent and much wanted victory. To test his son's strength, Sesshomaru left Daichi the leader of the opposing army and sure enough, Daichi proved himself to them all when he finished off the other powerful demon in a raged fight. This earned the Western Lands rule over the Southern Lands. Afterwards, Sesshomaru rewarded his son with his sword.

At that point, they were finished with reading, writing, and English for they had mastered it. Instead of that, though, it was replaced with learning about demons, traditions, demon history, and even a little human history. Mere concentrated etiquette lessons were added onto their training and history sessions. The boys and girls were separated to have one male tutor for the three boys and a female tutor for the two girls. Yet again, Misan's schedule made a drastic change. It came out to be as such:

6:00-11:00Training with Father and Inuyasha

11:00-1:00Priestess Training with Mother

1:00-2:001 hour break

2:00-4:00History with Jaken

4:00-6:00Manner lessons with Hoshiko

6:00-9:00Random (wandering, time with mother, time with brothers, training, studying, time with Muro or Yuuko, or in study with father)

In the "Random" time she had, she could do many things. She could wander around the castle, garden, woods, anywhere. On the other hand, she could always spend time in the gardens or in her or her mother's chambers with her mother. Then again, there would be the time that she spent quality time with her brothers and sparred or wrestled with them just to get out the extra pent-up energy they had failed to release in practice in the morning, or go exploring around the forest. She could also sit in hers or Muro's rooms listening to Muro talking as she was the only younger girl in the castle and young, adolescent girls need the company of other girls like themselves. Misan never found that need but would indulge Muro with her presence and comfort or assist the demon slayer in any techniques she wished to perfect as a fighter or priestess. And then there was the option of all five of them hanging around, Misan to the side and watching them like a babysitter while they got into trouble, of course. That was always fun. Or she could be in the training courtyard and be training some more or in the "lessons chambers" as they had the deemed the room that Jaken had taught them ever since they had begun their lessons and she would be going over more scrolls or probing the library. But her favorite and most common decision would be to go to her father's study who would be going over political documents and help him out or just offer her company, even if she was completely silent most of the time. Neither her nor Sesshomaru actually started or carried on conversations, they were good listeners or they would know how to get someone how to shut up with a cold glare. Everyone realized that Sesshomaru probably actually cared for Misan the most because of her consideration toward him and she looked up to him as being the best, strongest, most honorable, and, all in all, greatest demon in the world. Words were not necessary for them to have a strong father-daughter bond there. They understood each other more than anyone else could, even Rin.

_**October 1517**_

It wasn't long after Aki's 11th birthday that another battle arose and Aki joined in this time. He, like his brother before him, was fitted for the armor he would be wearing for as long as he lived. The black armor was nothing special, the usual bone decorations as these were draped over his left shoulder and they had layers, the top overlapping the bottom one. In a way, it was a mix between Sesshomaru's and Daichi's armor. His kimono had green on the collar and inside the white diamond shapes there were green leaves. His hair was tightly braided and trailing behind him as always. The bangs on his forehead threatened to cover his crescent moon mark but there seemed to be something magical about such a mark for it never allowed any hair to ever cover it on any of the dog demons' foreheads. The stripes of squiggly light purple intruded onto his face upon each cheek bone. Fiery gold eyes of courage and kindness shone. His eyes were like a Inuyasha's and Rin's put together, Inuyasha and Rin both ever brave and ready to fight and yet, kind and caring for those that deserved it. His sash that tied around his waist was orange and green. And his fur that was cut from his dog form came from his left shoulder and diagonally traveled to the right side of his waist, attaching to his sash.

The fight would not earn any territory, they knew that as much, but Aki was eager to kill some demons. He effectively wiped out a fifth of the other army by the end of it all. Sesshomaru and, for some odd reason, Inuyasha were both extremely proud of the young dog demon. Now Daichi and Aki would go around the training yard or fields to practice with their demon swords but never in sight of Misan. She could get jealous to say the least that they were allowed to battle when she was trapped inside a castle like a lady. Her brothers, Muro, Yuuko, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagura, Shippo, Inuyasha, Jaken, and everyone else knew that Misan should be in a battlefield to use her powers to the fullest extent instead of being wasted away and that decorum of her as a lady should be ignored. She was too much like her father to sit around idly. It was a waste of her time, as she would always bitterly say to herself.

But life continued on. Muro was becoming a pretty young girl. Yet that was not where people in the castle's attention was actually at. They were all beginning to speak of how beautiful of a young girl the princess was blossoming into. She was becoming more than beautiful, but enchanting beyond any other that ever lived once she actually reached a fully grown form.


	8. Becoming a Woman or Warrior?

Chapter 8. Becoming a Woman or Warrior?

_**May 1518**_

The two female childhood friends, Misan and Muro, were to learn about being women. At the ages of 11, both girls had been taught about reproduction and such as soon as Muro began her cycle. All of the demons could smell it and they had to warn the other male demons in the castle of her condition. They would have to get used to the smell if they wanted to live there. Sango told both girls the whole thing, even if Misan did not go through cycles like a human did, she was still taught much to her disliking. Then, of course, they found it necessary for the girls to know how to cook, sew, and serve tea and all those other feminine things. Misan could understand the tea serving part considering tea ceremonies took place regularly throughout Japan and the females of the household, of the highest classes, would be the ones conducting it as good form. This brought honor to the maiden's family so it was crucial for Misan to know that much seeing as she was a princess. But the rest felt unnecessary to her. Muro was actually excited to learn how to be a common house wife but her demon friend found it nothing but bothersome. The small amount of free-time she had in her schedule was cut even shorter. And her nighttime hours from between 9:00 at night to 6:00 in the morning would be her time to bathe, watch the night skies, wander even more, or contemplate events and happenings. Everyone else in the castle would be asleep aside from her, Daichi, and Aki who all only needed sleep for 15 hours once in every two weeks. And Lord Sesshomaru always kept to his mate's side at night when she slumbered even if he did not need it.

Her mother had possibly made her schedule issue worse by lengthening their spiritual training periods. It felt as if the only time she could have with her father was when she was practicing fighting. She knew that he would be patrolling the lands with her mother after they had their training sessions with the five children of the castle. This was beginning to anger her.

_**August 1520**_

One day, when Misan and her brothers were practicing to perfect their aims of their whips of light, Misan decided to breach the subject on her going into battle. After they were all done and the others left the training yard, Misan approached Sesshomaru.

"Father," Misan said.

He shifted his gaze to her, wondering what his silent daughter had to say. It must be important if she is willing to bring up the matter.

"You have already let both Daichi and Aki go into battle and have rewarded them with swords. They wear the proud armor of warriors while I am left in a castle sitting by idly wearing expensive kimonos in which I care not for. My calling, as one may say, is to fight. Not be a lady alone. A lord can fight in battle but still come back and resume his duties as lord. Why can I not be the same, leave as a warrior and come back to take up my position as princess when necessary?" Misan cunningly worded her argument. There was not to be left room for her father to find an excuse to keep her in her current situation, she refused to stay like this.

Sesshomaru was lost in thought on the subject, knowing fully well exactly what she wanted.

"Are you sure you wish to be a warrior? To risk your life on the battlefield and see carnage wherever you go?" Sesshomaru asked just to make sure.

"Father, I am a demon. I was born to witness bloodshed, gore, and carnage. Of this, I am not foreign to. As for risking my life, I would not be in risk for I know my power and would never let another get the better of me and if they did, then it would I am too weak to live. At least I would die honorably by the blade of a sword. I am sure I wish to be a warrior," Misan concluded in her monotone voice that had a hint of resolution mixed in.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed at the determination of his daughter. What was he _thinking_ keeping a girl like that cooped up in a castle? Maybe he should have his head examined . . . The need for a release of power on something would take her over if she tried to keep to herself. That would be insane. There would be no harm in letting her desires be noticed. She was so much like himself, craving power and killing perfection. When he watched her fight, her skills proved that much. Why hold her back from releasing her full potential? The rules of the court would have to be cast aside this time for they were merely unacceptable. He was the lord of the West, was he not? He could do such things without opposition.

"Very well. The next battle you may accompany me but you must fight without any help from the others in order for you to be a warrior." At that, Sesshomaru walked away. It seemed as if he had gotten a weight off his chest. Without realizing it, he had secretly been waiting for Misan to present him a reasonable excuse to let her fight. She won't need any help, more like _they_ will need _hers._ She was an extraordinary fighter and demon. She always got things quicker than her brothers. She had put on the extra work load of learning nine languages and becoming fluent in them all within 3 years. She became better at math, reading, writing, and English than her teacher, Jaken. Her manners were more than perfect and just waiting to be tested. She had, no doubt about it, mastered the sword and any other weapon using a blade. And according to Rin, she was going quicker than Rin had thought. Sesshomaru himself had been planning to end their sessions with the maids on how to cook and sew and do those other pointless things that Rin insisted on Misan learning, and replace it with politics. Misan had the main idea already on that subject from all that time she would be in his study helping him with his life as a political lord and watching carefully his solutions to problems and replies to letters, but even she needed to be taught in more detail.

By the time he was done with his thoughts, he came to the door of his study.

_'They'll start tomorrow,'_ Sesshomaru thought on his children learning the political side of things.


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 9. First Kiss

_**December 1520**_

The weeks had passed since the discussion with Sesshomaru on Misan going into battle. They had started being taught on politics while dropping their cooking and sewing lessons. Misan and Muro had opposite reactions to this. Misan couldn't be more relieved, but she still didn't show it. Muro was upset because she liked the homely activities and preferred not to go into stuffy subjects like politics. She was going to be a priestess demon slayer, why does she need to know about politics? Oh well, ruler of the castle's orders.

Also, a new impact on the castle were the visitors they were receiving from Lady Mami's court. They all said they were there to check up on how the Lady's family was doing and a would come by once a week. Each one had a certain list of characteristics: male, dog demon, strong, handsome, and single. And all of them seemed especially keen on meeting Princess Misan. It was apparent to everyone that Lady Mami was trying to get Misan interested in one of these "suitors" for when she becomes more of age and ready to mate. Of course, Misan took no interest in any of these suitors and sent them away as soon as their business at the palace was done. Sometimes they would be messengers to bring letters or they would have topics to discuss with Lord Sesshomaru. Misan never thought or took into consideration those other males, she knew her heart was set on General Kenji, though she would not tell anyone of it. She had yet to find out if he had a mate already or someone he was interested in, though. Only Sesshomaru would know the answer to her question and he would be too smart to not realize why she was inquiring no matter how cunning of a way she asked.

That was how word got around about how gorgeous Misan was and letters began to come in asking for her hand in marriage. No one had seen her as of yet so they had to go off of the word of others who had been to the castle, but not many had heard about her as of yet. Misan would take a glance at them while in the study with her father and then toss them into the fire. Most of them wished to make an alliance with Lord Sesshomaru because of his power and land, but Misan refused to be used as a political tool. Her friends and family, in turn of her actions of not accepting or considering any of the letters or suitors, believed she was almost completely incapable of loving someone in such a way but they did not fret over it. She was immortal and had plenty of time to find a mate.

Sesshomaru left this month without telling anyone where he was going. He had departed to Totosai with Jaken much to Jaken's surprise.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru said while walking into the skull cave of Totosai's home.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Totosai rudely wheezed.

"He has come to commission a sword, what else?!" squawked Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke lowly in warning.

"Well, who would this sword be for? You and Inuyasha already have swords, as does Daichi and Aki. And I know that Rin has her own priestess sword, even. Who else is there?" Totosai thoughtfully questioned.

Jaken was now at a loss for words because he did not know his master's intentions either.

"I have come for you to make a sword out of this fang," Sesshomaru tossed the fang to Totosai, "for my daughter, Misan."

"The princess, hmm?" Totosai went into deep thought. "I have heard much about this daughter of yours from Inuyasha when he comes by to get his sword sharpened. He is very fond of her, but then again, from what I hear, everyone is. She is a whole demon, and yet she is a whole priestess at the same time. It is as if two souls molded together. Well, I can tell this is going to have to be an extra special sword. Come back in five days."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod of thanks and departed through the burning landscape. Back in the cave, Totosai was thinking about the sword he was about to craft.

_'From what I hear, Misan is a being made of opposites, in a way. She has the advantage of both sides. She was conceived on a cold night during the blazing heat of summer. Born in winter. She has a demon side and a spiritual side, one would kill the other if separate but can make a great weapon if put together. She has an icy exterior like her father, but inside, she is filled with fire like her mother. So, this sword will be the opposite of the sword Rin made her that Inuyasha told me about. That priestess sword. It is like a sword of healing and heaven, while this sword will be much alike to Tetsusaiga and can cause much destruction to evil. She can have an ultimate attack that will split the ground as if it will take you down into hell. That's it! Okay, now I've got to get to work. But after I take my bath. . .'_ Totosai got up and set on gathering water then getting the fire ready and everything.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was going to Bokusenou and his forest. He had gone there before to get the bark from him to make the sheaths of Daichi and Aki's swords. This time, he had Jaken gather some of Bokusenou's bark after a small conversation with the old demon tree.

_**5 Days Later**_

Sesshomaru returned to Totosai's residence to find the aged demon holding the sword and sheath. It appeared to be like a samurai sword and handle. But when Sesshomaru held it and willed it to show its power, he was glad to see the reaction. It transformed into an enormous fang-like blade.

"This sword is much like Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It will release blasts of demonic energy when the wielder knows how to use it. If they have the ability and power to, then it will be able to perform its ultimate attack: Hell Fissure," Totosai explained.

"Hell Fissure?" Sesshomaru asked in a way of telling him to go on.

"Yes. The attack is so great, it even beats the Wind Scar. That is why it must be used carefully. It also has the special ability to break enchantments, but the girl will have to learn that on her own. It seemed to fit her best. I was pleased when I was able to make the sword so powerful with the fang you gave me, Sesshomaru. It is clear to me you are becoming stronger," Totosai said in a way of complimenting the demon lord.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked to himself. If he had been able to supply a fang of his own that would create a sword that rivaled Tetsusaiga, then he must be becoming just as strong as his father.

"What are you going to call it?" Totosai asked him.

"Terunseiga, it will be called Terunseiga," Sesshomaru said. He took the sword and sheath just as Jaken clung onto his tail before traveling away on his cloud of sparkling dust.

At the castle, he put the sword away for later. Misan would get it after her first battle just as her brothers did.

_**April 1521**_

It was spring yet again. Kenji was walking through one of the many forests of Japan. He hadn't slept in near 2 1/2 weeks from his duties and he was due for a rest a few days ago. It seemed quiet enough where he was, nothing threatening and if there was, his senses would wake him up and he could defend himself. Kenji sat down against the trunk of a large tree letting his fur be a pillow of sorts. His right leg was bent at the knee while his other leg lay flat. After becoming comfortable, he shut his eyes and entered a light sleep.

x

x

x

Misan was taking a walk through the forest. Her white kimono blowing lightly against her figure. She truly was a sight. A white kimono just like her mother and father's but instead of a red and white blossoms in the hexagons, it was sky blue and white snowflakes in the hexagons. Her mother figured it would fit her since the day she was born, it had snowed. She wore simple Japanese sandals that were seeable because her kimono went to her ankles. A red obi wrapped around her slim waist, hugging her already almost-totally-developed-curves. Her long silver hair reached mid-thigh but she knew that it would grow even longer, probably to her knees. Her smooth face was accented with magenta stripes that led from prettily pointed ears. her lips were neither too large nor too slim but just perfect and tempting.

That was when she smelt it. _His_ scent was being carried on the wind. Misan headed to where the wind was blowing from and followed her nose. She masked her own scent so that he would be unaware of her presence and she hid her aura. Misan finally came out of the trees and found him . . . sitting against a tree, sleeping.

_'Kenji, you should be more careful about where you sleep. Just feel lucky that it is me who has found you,' _Misan said to herself in her thoughts.

She walked forward even more until she was right in front of him.

_'He sits so much like my father when he rests outside. Do all demons of great power sleep in such a position that keeps their composure while even in the land of dreams?' _Misan absentmindedly mused to herself.

At that point, Misan seemed to have lost the control of her body as she become compelled to sit on her knees to the right of his legs. Being extremely careful so as not to wake him up,she placed her hands to his sides, one on each side of his waist, making her lean forward ever closer to him. Her hair spilled from behind her onto his lap and armor, she was so close. Now she was was as close as she could get without waking him up by touch because her breasts lightly pressed against his armor and her face only an inch away. then, she closed the space between them and placed her lips upon his.

She closed her eyes out of instinct when she felt something from the lips she was kissing . . . .

x

x

x

Kenji was stirred awake by soft flesh upon his lips. He soon came to realize, groggily though, that they were lips pressed upon his in a gentle kiss. His first reaction was to kiss back without even thinking. The only thing that was running through his mind was the thought about how wonderful the kiss was. It became deeper for they both pushed closer and he felt the pressure on his arm of what he would guess to be breasts, until he finally actually realized what the heck was going on. He abruptly stopped kissing no matter how much his whole being objected to it and then felt the other person pull back. Opening his eyes, ruby met gold. The eyes he was looking into seemed a bit surprised and before he could do anything, there was a blur of silver. Kenji could still feel the tingling on his lips.

_'Who was that?'_ he wondered. He wished he could see them again, though.

x

x

x

Misan had run away before Kenji could find out about her. All her nerves were on edge at the pleasure she received from the kiss. She felt so _good _right then and there in the forest, and now she was far from the temporary resting place of Kenji. She had certainly been surprised when he was waking as his heartbeat had left its slower, slumbering state and quickened to awake. Then there was when he opened his brilliant, shimmering ruby eyes, those eyes she had not seen in 8 years. Now she was sure her heart belonged to him without him even knowing it.


	10. First Battle

Chapter 10. First Battle

April appeared to be a very busy month. Misan had had her first kiss, would go into her first battle soon, and afterwards be first presented with her brothers to the other demon lords of the lands in the north, south, and west. The Eastern Lands would not attend because they were not in a strong alliance with Lord Sesshomaru and have been ignoring the outside world for the past 17 years. The birth of their princess distracted the high lord of the Eastern Lands and he did not bother with anything else so does not know the current situation that the other lands are in.

Right now, Misan was being adorned with her own armor, sash, and pelt.

The armor was exactly like her father's but since she was female, it was made to curve with her body and support her breasts but not be constricting. Her kimono was the same as usual, the areas of sky blue at the collar and bell-like sleeves and the white hexagons and snowflakes inside. But now she had actual hakama pants like her father, brothers, and uncle. She was even given the black boots that were the most comfy shoes Misan had ever adorned, she didn't want to take them off. A sash that fit her personality was made. You see, people would look at Misan as a person who was hot and cold. The time she was conceived; a cold summer night. When she was born; a snowing winter day but it was bright out. Her silver hair gives the idea of snow but the gold in her eyes remind you of the sun. Her exterior is cool and collected but on the inside, Misan can become heated and angry, determined to get what she wants. Her demonic powers which could be described as evil and her spiritual powers that were pure good both hosted inside of one body. She was a being filled with contradictions that managed to coexist. So, her sash was a clash between scarlet red and deep blue. And last but not least, her fur. She would have had it cut off soon even if she were not a warrior because it is a tradition among the dog demons to have some part of their true form on them when they are in their human form. Hers, however, was cut and draped over her right shoulder and it hung that way. When she was finished, it was as though one was looking at the female version of Sesshomaru. The only differences were the color and pattern of her kimono, her stripes connected at the tips instead of being open like his, and her sash was red and blue, not blue and yellow.

It would be the day after that they would fight the vicious invaders trying to steal Lord Sesshomaru's lands. This demon was actually strong, but not one that Sesshomaru would ever fear.

x

x

x

The day had come so slowly, but now it was there. Misan knelt, bowing before her mother and father as they were about to go into her first battle. Her father was in his armor and had Tenseiga and Tokijin at his side in his sash. Her mother wore her sword as usual whenever she left for anywhere and she had traded the fancy kimono for a priestess outfit and armor. This sword that she had was originally made from the half-demon's, Naraku, bone, flesh, and heart as a trident meant to draw out Rin's soul to make another Sacred Jewel. His attempt had failed and Rin had transformed the trident into a sword with her spiritual powers and killed Naraku with it. She had yet to use it in an actual battle, though. The most fighting she would do was when she traveled the countryside as a priestess and kill demons harming human settlements.

What no one realized was the sword's creator had finally "awoken." It had contained so much of Naraku's being that in keeping that sword by her side and letting it take small portions of her power that never affected her much because it would be renewed instantly had been slowly resurrecting Naraku to regain consciousness. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that they had an unwanted audience hidden within Rin's sword, for he could see everything. And now he saw a silver-haired figure kneeling to Rin and who he saw as Sesshomaru. There were two more silver-haired figures behind the kneeling one, both standing and ready for battle by the looks of their armor. And then . . . Inuyasha. He stood further back, eyeing the knelt figure in a protective manner. Oh, Naraku was back and he could know everything if he just watched. Sesshomaru spoke before he did any further observing.

"Remember our agreement," he said in the same manner Naraku remembered Sesshomaru would always talk.

The figure stood up to reveal the beautiful, strong, and cold demeanor of Misan. Immediately, Naraku wanted to know more about this voluptuous female demon.

"Yes, father," she spoke in a melodic voice that was still monotone like Sesshomaru's. Why is it they can have such alluring voices while being bored and not even try to sad alluring?

_'Father? So Sesshomaru has a family now—and this beautiful daughter to go with it. Oh, she seems so perfect . . . .'_ Naraku thought as he observed the girl.

"Daichi, Aki, keep an eye on your sister, though. I will be accompanying you, too," Rin said to the two behind Misan. Rin smiled at her three growing children. 16, 14, and 13, they had all grown gorgeously and were strong demons. It was a proud site.

"Yes, mother," Daichi said solemnly before smiling. "We wouldn't be very good elder brothers if we didn't."

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, Yuuko, Muro, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, and—

_'Kagura? I'll deal with her later once I manage to get a body,'_ Naraku noted.

Sango, Yuuko, Muro, and Kohaku were all in their demon slaying outfits and Yuuko had hidden sutras with him. Muro could purify a demon by slicing it down with her double-sided naginata. Miroku still held his golden monk staff but no longer had prayer beads over his right hand. The Wind Tunnel had long been gone, almost for 17 years.

They all stood by Inuyasha who had come half-way to join them.

"Don't worry, Rin. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagura, Yuuko, Kirara, Shippo, and I will all keep an eye on the princess, too. But I doubt she'll need it, I have a feeling Misan will be saving out skins," Sango said encouragingly. She did not include Muro because this would be only her second fight and she was not near as experienced as the three elder brothers.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be a good uncle if I let my niece die," Inuyasha remarked sarcastically, lightening up the mood. Rin giggled a little but Sesshomaru did not look at all pleased at his joke. Obviously, he still disliked his younger brother.

The large group of family and friends departed the castle. An army of dog demon warriors and other species of demons awaited them. They took the front of the army and began to march.

x

x

x

Kenji had been ordering some warriors where they should be positioned as all of them began marching. He quickly moved forward but did not dare take the head.

There were about four rows of them along the road. In the very front he could see Lord Sesshomaru from the long silver hair, his tall height, and the tail of his over his right shoulder, as well as his kimono. Rin stood to his left in priestess attire and armor, Kenji had been informed she was joining them that day. Behind them, there was Lord Aki on the far left, his long silver braid swinging behind him. Master Yuuko was to his right, wearing his demon slayer outfit and blue armor but he knew that there were hidden sacred sutras underneath those plates of armor. Lord Daichi came next in line, the high pony-tail ever reminding him of his old lord, Inu no Taisho, as did the split tail fur worn like a cape. He was so imposing yet a reasonable demon. Beside the young lord was Mistress Muro, the beginning demon slayer priestess in her maroon armor. Her double-sided naginata could do quite the number on a demon, he found out last time when she sliced five demons at once and purified them in that single stroke. The high pony-tail like her mother's swung down to the middle of her back, the dark brown yet not black hair bouncing with her steps. Kirara, the small fire cat demon with two tails and could become larger rested on Mistress Muro's left shoulder. But beside her was someone Kenji had never seen. He looked them over and came to the third row of fighters. Master Inuyasha was at the far left in his red Robe of the Fire Rat and his left hand resting on the hilt of his trusty sword, Tetsusaiga. Shippo, the young fox demon who had become a wizard at using his blue fox-fire was next to him, standing only a few inches shorter and his orange hair tied up in the blue bow. The fox should be about 24 years now but he only looks 20. To the right of Shippo is Sango the demon slayer in her pink armor and holding the large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, over her shoulder. Beside her is her husband, Master Miroku the monk, who once had the Wind Tunnel in his right hand but no longer does and uses his golden monk staff and his own sutras kept in his purple robes. In the last row were Kohaku and his aqua green armor, chain scythe, and scruffy bun. Amazingly enough, he was openly holding hands with the wind sorceress demon, Kagura, who had her deadly fan in her right hand. He knew that red-eyed incarnation of Naraku could be trouble, but she had finally chosen a side and was relatively useful to them with her wind attacks.

Kenji put his attention back on the person beside Muro. They had long silver hair to the middle of their thighs. The kimono and hakama were white and the bell-like sleeves and collar from what he could see had sky blue areas with white hexagons and snowflakes. The armor from the back appeared to be much like Lord Sesshomaru's with the spiked bone over the left shoulder. What even further surprised Kenji was the pelt over the right shoulder trailing behind them. A red and blue sash was tied around the waist but held no sword. Who was this person? Why had they not informed him, the leading general of their armies, of this person joining them? Maybe he could see who they were once they turned around in the battle.

The army of demons arrived at the decided upon location. It was an empty vast plain of rocks and dirt before it led up into the mountains behind the enemy. The enemy had yet to come. It was another half-hour whilst the sun was disappearing behind the mountains casting a red glow to the land that the large army of lower-class demons finally came. In it was mixed more humanoid demons with more power than the others. The leader, it seemed, was the only strong one and had dark brown hair that he let flow freely through the wind and icy blue eyes.

Without warning, they charged.

x

x

x

Misan watched the pathetic vermin coming at them. Their leader was keeping back behind the lines. Misan and the other dog demons sped forward with their super-speed and the first five that came into her range she released her whip of light and she managed to slaughter them all with one slash. Without any mercy, she sashed her claws at unsuspecting demons. The reason a demon did not receive their weapon until after their first successful battle was because the needed to prove to their leader that they could use their natural demonic powers and that they were worthy of a weapon. One after another after another Within the first five minutes she had killed almost fifty. Her brothers, mother, and father appeared to be fairing just as well. Inuyasha was wiping out a hundred at a time with his Wind Scar. Sango was in the air on Kirara who was ripping them apart with her fangs and Sango was throwing Hiraikotsu, getting rid of ten at once. Miroku continually threw sacred sutras at the ones Sango had missed or Hiraikotsu had maneuvered around. Yuuko was doing the same as his father but was switching between his sutras to his one-sided naginata. Yuuko's naginata was not as effective as Muro's though, because his spiritual powers are oriented in a different way, he cannot purify as easily as she can. Muro was slicing through one after another with her naginata and didn't even bother pausing to see them burst into nothingness after she purified them. Kohaku swung his sickle around her and there while Kagura invoked her Dance of Blades wiping out five or six at once. Shippo was burning one at a time with his fox fire and distracting or confusing others with his fox magic tricks.

Then she saw General Kenji further back but wiping out plenty of the enemy with his mighty sword.

x

x

x

Kenji watched a the mysterious warrior fought, killing more and more without a sword and not even flinching. he had discovered it was a female dog demon because of the shape of her breast plate to her armor but had yet to see her face clearly. She was just about to fling a demon after wrapping her long tail around him when she turned and he got a brief glimpse of her face.

Magenta stripes that led toward each other and connecting at the tips on each cheek. A blue crescent moon framed by silver bangs was on her forehead and magenta eyelids over her sun golden eyes.

_'Princess Misan?' _He thought in revelation.

She was a wonderful fighter, with potential to be as good as Lord Sesshomaru himself. He would never even dare get on her bad side, that was for sure. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But what's more, she was as beautiful as any goddess. The white glow about her made her appear to be ethereal. Her noble and proud posture as she fought only defined her even more.

It was hard for Kenji to believe that the once 5-year-old little girl he had saved eight years ago was now this vision of beauty before him now. What he would give to be with her. . . .

x

x

x

Naraku observed the battlefield now littered in bodies of the enemy. No one on their side had died yet, at least no one of the slightest importance. But he didn't care about the others, all his attention was on _Princess_ Misan. The way she fought was extraordinary and graceful but merciless and deadly.

_'If I am able to fall in love with this girl then that must mean Onigumo's heart no longer yearns for Kikyo. Finally . . . This Misan is much more worthy than some dead wench of a priestess,' _Naraku surmised as Rin cut through another demon.

"You have a pretty daughter, _Lady_ Rin," sneered an ugly demon in front of her. "When this battle is over, me and my fellow comrades will have our fun ravaging her."

Naraku became enraged to hear such a lowly demon speak of such obscenities about _his_ woman. Rin was feeling just as angry with the demon. Naraku put much of his might into the next swing as Rin attacked, exterminating the atrocious demon completely.

Most of the enemy's army was gone and somehow, Misan had become locked into combat with the leader after he had attempted to escape the field.

x

x

x

Sesshomaru, Rin, Daichi, Aki, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Yuuko, Muro, Kohaku, Kagura, Kirara, and Kenji had all stopped to watch Misan fight against the leader of the invaders.

She was, of course, too quick for him and whenever he tried to wound her with his sword, Misan either hit it away with her claws, melting it a second with poison claws or tangling it in her whip of light.

"Dear, dear, princess. The rumors are true. You are a sight to behold. my intentions were first and foremost to capture your father's lands. And then I heard about you and decided that you would be _mine_," the demon said, taking a swipe at her with his own claws which she easily dodged.

She glared at him and said:

"Not likely."

She held her hands together out of instinct though she had no idea what she was doing and a blue ball of swirling, misty energy formed in between her hands. Once it was as big as her hand, Misan opened her hands up, pointing in his direction, sending it flying at him.

When it hit, which could not be prevented because it moved at lightning speed, the demon dissolved away, the blue mist encompassing his body and acting like an energy based acid. Once he was totally gone and the enemy's army was all dead, they all gawked at Misan.

"What was that? Not even _I_ can do that," Aki said breaking the silence.

"Looks like Misan's got a new power," Inuyasha teased, smirking.

Sesshomaru and the others didn't comment but left the bloody battlefield.


	11. First Presentation

Chapter 11. First Presentation

Misan had been awarded Terunseiga as her father had promised. One could see the pride he had for his daughter. And soon, she would be presented to others officially along with her brothers.

As it had turned out, they had a few losses and Muro had gotten cut on her left arm but it was treated with some of Daichi's licking remedy. A dog demon's saliva can heal a wound with a few lick and this made Muro brush profusely at her lifelong crush lapping at her arm with his tongue. Just like a dog . . . except more sensual.

Misan was pleased with her new sword, the Terunseiga. She practiced with it all the time. Her father had not revealed to her what it could do because that part is to be discovered by the one who wields a demon sword. But it wasn't difficult to get the sword to transform from its slim samurai sword form to its large, Tetsusaiga-like shape and lethality. It was not hard for her to see the Hell Fissure. And when it was just a lesser swing, it would release bursts of blue demon energy. Misan could feel Terunseiga become worked up whenever Rin had one of her spiritual enchantments for Misan during practice until finally, one day, Misan heeded the sword's pleads and effectively eliminated a paralysis spell her mother was working on.

Now, though, was the time to travel into central Japan to be shown to lesser demon lords and such.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Daichi, Aki, and Misan were all dressed in their armor and kimonos and such. Each one of them were magnificent. One would be able to tell that they were of royal blood with one look at them. Inuyasha, Jaken, and Ah-Un joined the family of five for the small journey.

They came into a gigantic courtyard with tons of other demons in their kimonos and fancy attire. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin led them in to the courtyard and moved to the left of them while Jaken scurried up to their left.

"Presenting the two sons and daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of the Western Lands: Lord Daichi. . . . Lord Aki. . . . and Princess Misan!" Jaken announced.

They had all been bowing but came up to look upon them. Many men were staring at Misan with lust in their eyes while the females were either shocked or jealous, or both. Then the women would turn their attention to the enticing young lords.

"It is an honor to finally meet Lord Sesshomaru's children," one man said, the lord of the castle, "and we welcome you."

More talking commenced and the three found it extremely boring. But they held serious and attentive. When it was all said and done after they all spoke about current events, the lord beckoned Misan.

She stared at him without any sort of emotion flitting across her face. "Yes?"

"I would like for you to meet my eldest son, Shuten. He is only eighteen winters and a strong young demon at that. I'll have him take you through the castle." He called out his son who was a few inches taller than Misan, had fiery red hair half-way down his back, and light green eyes. His demonic aura was not that strong and she could tell he was more concerned about girls and less about more important things. Misan shot a look to her brothers being ogled by some of the other young ladies of the various courts and they both gave her the look that said, "That is what you get for being beautiful. Sorry." Shuten was trying way too hard to woo Misan as he led her throughout the castle, that was for sure.

Again and again, he complimented Misan on her looks and her fighting skills from what he heard. By the time the walk was over, Misan had not said on word and had only given looks that could be translated as, "How pathetic can you get?" and leaving him disappointed and heartbroken.

Inuyasha, Daichi, and Aki all smiled at the look on Shuten's face as their little sister and niece walked by. She was going to be the heartbreaker of the year, they just knew it.

They returned to the castle and all the letters from suitors had tripled since then. Men from Lady Mami's court continued to come. Misan would have to talk with her dearest grandmother about that soon. . . .


	12. Traveling Priestess

Chapter 12. Traveling Priestess

_**February 1522**_

Misan was now 14 years old and this winter was soon going to be over. Daichi and Yuuko were both 16, soon to be 17, and Aki was 15. All three boys were flirtatious and Muro got more and more attention from Daichi and Aki everyday. Yuuko knew better than to try any of his lecherous tricks with the unattainable princess. He had gotten into his father's habit and loved pretty girls. Muro was a pretty 13 year old girl and soon, she and Yuuko would leave the castle to go along the countryside, helping people with demon troubles and evil spirits as demon slayers or a monk and priestess would do.

Misan had been training harder and harder with her mother. Already, she had mastered archery, the naginata, knife (throwing and combat), prayers, barriers, swordplay, purification in various ways, exorcisms, and had just finished spell casting and dissolving spells.

Rin came up to Misan while she sat in her room, painting. Misan looked up from her piece of work to look into her mother's eyes. She held a sword in its sheath, much like her own sword.

"Misan, you have, I believe, finished your training. Now, you should take this sword," Rin held it out on top of both of the palms of her hands, "and travel Japan, helping humans by ridding them of festering demons and bothersome spirits that need to be put to rest. You have put your demon skills to use in battle and now you need to do the same with your spiritual powers."

"Yes, mother," Misan said nonchalantly. She may not have looked or sounded it, but she was almost cringing inside for having to help measly, pathetic humans yet it was worth it if she could kill demons to prove her power.

"But you have to promise me this: DO NOT kill any humans that anger you or anything like that," Rin said in a warning tone.

Misan gave an invisible smirk to herself. She had gotten into the habit of slaughtering human men who said obscene things to her, were rude, were bandits, or were just plain old in her way while she wandered. What was she to know if it was really that bad when her father did it all the time? She was only following his example. . . .

"Yes, mother." Misan took the sword into both of her clawed hands. She bowed in thanks to her mother and tucked it into her sash next to Terunseiga. What an extreme contradiction: A demon sword and priestess sword. "I shall depart tomorrow," she stated.

Rin smiled as usual and hugged her daughter lovingly.

"You grew too fast," Rin whispered. Then she let go of her one and only daughter and went back into her own room.

Misan took a glance down to her sword and left her bed chambers to look up at the crescent moon from the garden in the chilly, nipping winter night air.

x

x

x

While in Rin and Sesshomaru's bedroom in a closed cupboard as usual, Naraku was thinking about the conversation he just heard.

_'If only I could—' _he thought when all of a sudden, he saw his hand leave the sword. If he had a body, he would jump up and down laughing. But he concentrated on getting separated from the sword. More and more of his arm came out, though it was translucent and he, Naraku, was much like a ghost, reached further and further out. His shoulder followed his arm, then chest, head, neck, back, other arm, waist, and his legs. His "image" was clothed in his usual white baboon pelt. He knew, now that all his spirit was out of the sword, what he wanted to do.

Masking his presence with his newly found powers, Naraku made his way to the garden where he had sensed her aura. And sure enough, there she was, staring at the crescent moon, as stiff as a statue. Misan's silver tresses were being played with by a light breeze, running its invisible fingers through the silky strands that flowed like gentle water down her back. The way her armor curved with her hour-glass shaped figure and perfectly rounded breasts had Naraku awed at how any female creature could reach such perfection.

Naraku came up right behind her, the loose hair going through him without hinderance. With one clawed spirit hand, he attempted to pull back a wild strand of hair behind her ear, lightly brushing the shell of her flesh. Her pointed ear twitched at his invisible touch. She whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at the unseen intruder. He masked himself even more than before as her eyes scanned the area for any signs for other life. She even eyed her new sword as if in a way that she could use it to find out. Misan gave up, finding nothing and returning her gaze to the heavens. She stayed there all night, lost in thought. Naraku pleasantly watched the one he loved. When the sun rose, she went back into her room to be found by Muro. Naraku, grudgingly returned to his prison and salvation.

All of Misan's friends and family said their good-byes as did Yuuko and Muro for they were off on their own travels as spiritually trained demon slayers. Rin insisted that Misan go to the north while Yuuko and Muro head south.

And, with the long yearning for adventure and traveling finally feeling somewhat quenched, Misan walked solemnly north.


	13. Old Acquaintance and New Love

Chapter 13. Old Acquaintance and New Love

The young dog demon walked on and on. Nothing special happened until she came upon her first village. She had smelled human blood from almost a mile away. A couple of mantis demons were tearing apart some of the villagers when she got there.

When Misan entered the village gates without a guard's questioning because they had vacated their spots, the mantis demons looked to Misan. Their buggy eyes growing wide in fear at the presence of her demonic aura.

Misan, rather disappointed at her find of low-class demons, easily disposed of them by swinging one stroke from her new weapon, releasing a wave of spiritual energy from her sword's blade, obliterating them.

The villagers stood dumbfounded as they watched their savior move gracefully to the wounded men. Misan touched the gashes with the tip of her finger and the wounds became sealed with red light.

There were whispers all around the village.

"She is a demon."

"But that was a priestess's attack."

"Maybe a priestess in disguise?"

Finally, one elderly man spoke up.

"Demon, who are you?"

Misan turned an emotionless stare to them.

"Misan." The she continued. "Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of the Western Lands domain. Remember those names for you owe _them_ your lives, not me. As for whether I am demon or priestess. . . . I am both."

"You are a demon princess?" another villager questioned. "We shall remember those names. Thank you so very much for saving us," he gratefully thanked.

"What could we possibly ever do in return for you?" a woman asked while holding a child's hand.

"I have already requested it," Misan said shortly then moved onward, the crowd rushing out of her way.

So it was, misan traveled from village to village, she killed demons, healed the wounded, then told them her name and request. The reason for this was to let all know that her family ruled over them and controlled their lives. Sometimes, on the way between villages, demons would attack and Misan would exterminate them without much thought.

And it was on one of these days she met a certain someone. . . .

x

x

x

She walked through the forest, thinking of where she was in the north. She was close to the mountains where the wolf tribes resided, she knew that much. Misan had never met any of the wolves there except the wolf prince, Koga. She was very young and out training with Inuyasha in the forest because her father was too busy and Inuyasha was showing off his Wind Scar. That was when Koga, the one Misan had heard from the stories of Inuyasha, her mother, and her father's adventures had come. He then started fighting with Inuyasha about saying how careless he was to be using the Wind Scar for no good reason. Inuyasha, who clearly displayed his disliking for the wolf, argued it was a demonstration for his niece. They continued bickering and rough housing, nothing too fatal. Of course, there was the name calling where they would insult each other with a bad name every other five words. Misan, only seven at the time, saw this display and realized she had more sense and was more mature than the both of them _combined._ And considering Inuyasha and Koga separately are at least two hundred years old, that is pretty sad. Kagome's name slipped in a lot, too. Misan always wondered about that priestess that traveled through her time and theirs.

Well, as she was reminiscing her thoughts on the immature wolf prince, she caught the smell of an average, not too weak, demon along with all the other scents of nature that was around half a mile away and getting closer fast.

A large, green demon with big poisonous fangs in its large mouth burst out of the bushes.

Misan, not wanting to bother using one of her swords, was about to tear the creature to shreds with her whip when a blur of brown placed a hefty kick against the monster's face. The new demon smelled like. . . . wolf.

And, of course, he had stopped in front of Misan long enough for her to see the dark brown tail, fur around his waist like a loin cloth, over his shoulders, and a band across his head, black armor, black hair that was up in a high pony-tail that went a little past his shoulders, and the bright blue eyes. It was Prince Koga.

It was the wolf she had met 7 years ago and he didn't look a day older. Koga gave a good swipe with his claws to finish off the demon before turning to an agitated Misan who was giving him a glare.

"I was going to take care of him," she said coldly, her anger slipping into her voice.

"Who are you? You look familiar. Obviously dog demon like that mutt Inuyasha. But you're way too pretty to be related to him," Koga began. Then he saw the markings on her face. "Hey, aren't you that kid Inuyasha was showing the Wind Scar to a few years back? Lord Sesshomaru and Rin's kid . . . Oh, yeah! Misan, right?"

Misan stopped glaring seeing as he was too much of an idiot to realize she was mad at him, and returned to her normal stoic face.

"Koga! Koga, get back here!" a female voice called to the wolf. He visibly groaned and slouched his shoulders.

Another wolf demon came out of the forest. She had white fur on her shoulders like a small cape, around her waist in a skirt, her legs, and upper arms, and a white tail. Her armor was blue, had a stripe of red across the top, and was curved to fit her female attributes like Misan's armor was. She had red hair placed in two pig-tails and brilliant green eyes but no pupils. An iris flower adorned her hair.

"Ayame, stop calling me like I'm some pet dog!" Koga yelled at the she-wolf. This earned him a heated glare from Misan at the insult on her species. "I'm trying to talk to Misan!"

"'Misan'?" she glanced at the dog demon who appeared at the end of her patience. "Oh! I heard about you from my wolves! You're the one going around and killing demons attacking villages and everything, aren't you? You're Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin's daughter? My grandfather told me I needed to know about you because your family rules over the north now, as well as the west and south. It is an honor to meet you." Ayame bowed down to the stiff girl. "I am Ayame, the granddaughter of the lead Elder of the wolves in the northern mountains."

"I know of you. You are the fiancé of Koga, are you not?" Misan inquired, knowing that Koga would deny it.

"NO!"

"Yeah."

Both of them had answered at once. Koga had completely tried to make it clear that he was not but Ayame happily agreed. Misan ignored him and had decided she had had enough of this foolishness so continued walking.

Koga appeared in front of her this time and grabbed hold of her right hand. Ayame was fuming.

"_Koga,_" she hissed threateningly.

"Now, princess. I'm sure a gorgeous vixen like yourself need a demon like me," Koga said seductively, giving one of his dashing smirks. "Because you're my woman," he claimed.

That was the last straw for Misan! Quickly pulling her hand out of his grasp, she gave him a hearty punch that sent him flying into the tree off to her left about ten feet away.

"Don't ever call me 'your woman' again. You made a promise to Ayame years ago and should uphold that promise. Otherwise, you are just dishonoring your pack," Misan advised to the foolish demon.

She walked out of the clearing, her sights straight ahead. It was clear to her that Koga would not give up even with what she said but she could handle it. And sure enough, along the way in her journey, Koga would pop up here and there proclaiming his love for the dog demon priestess princess. She managed to hold herself back from killing the cocky wolf. Maybe he could get him to actually fall in love with his betrothed, Ayame, one day. As long as he didn't try anything, then her father's ally was safe.


	14. Off to War

Chapter 14. Off to War

Kenji was about to be sent off to the west, out of the country and into a place called "Europe." More specifically, he was going to England to help some family he had there who were going to be at war. He knew english fluently because of the family of his that immigrated there. Lady Mami had requested for him to go to Lord Sesshomaru's palace and report to her one last time before he was to leave. Kenji was not sure if he was going to come back from England, but he was going to fight hard.

Kenji did not mind going to the Western Lands castle. He wanted to see the princess again. But he was a little torn between the princess and the woman who kissed him while he was asleep in the forest. She kept coming back to him no matter how much he tried to think of something else.

Once he got to his destination, he was disappointed.

"General Kenji, it is nice to see you once again," Lady Rin said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin. Lady Mami has sent me here to be filled in on any occurrences within her family, as usual," he said.

"Yes, yes, she likes to do that. Well, I suppose I should begin with Shippo. He is going to be leaving for Laimei Valley to visit an old friend, Souten, she is the last of the thunder demon clan. Yuuko and Muro are both with each other heading south and are beginning their "careers," I suppose you could say, as demon slayers with the ability to purify as well as physically kill demons and are helping out towns and people with their problems that can only be solved with the aid of exterminators or a person with purification powers. Oh, and Misan has gone to do the same thing except she went north. It is a way for her to practice with her spiritual powers since we all know her demonic powers are amazing. We thought it would be best if she and the others were split up. They left a couple of weeks ago."

"So Princess Misan is not here?" his glimmer of hope sank at those words.

Rin smiled rather mischievously.

"She should be back in another two weeks or so, though. If you wish to see her that much, you are welcome to come back then," Rin said encouragingly.

"Oh, no, I cannot. I depart for war far in the west in England tomorrow and do not know how long I shall be gone," he said grimly.

Rin's smile faded as she heard his news.

"I'll tell her. And I wish you the best of luck on your trip," she added disappointedly.

"Thank you, Lady Rin." And then he left.

Kenji went back to Lady Mami and told her of everything he was informed of.

"Hmmm, spiritual skills practice. I see. Well, get a good night's rest, General Kenji. I am positive that you will need it," she said to him.

"Yes, Lady Mami."

The next morning, Kenji left flying to the west reluctantly, without having been able to see Princess Misan one last time.


	15. Master Ungai

Chapter 15. Master Ungai

Princess Misan was walking along a path in the forest as usual. Nothing special at all. A group of men, monks actually, were coming in the opposite direction, but they were a mile off so would not see her sacred powers immediately. So, to try something out, Misan masked her sacred powers but let her demonic aura remain unhidden.

It wasn't long before the monks came running along the path. They all wore straw hats, packs on their backs, sandals, dark, dark blue robes, and a brown robe over that, and a monk's staff. All of them had this except the eldest who wore a purple checkered robe.

When the old man saw Misan, his eyes went wide.

"You resemble a demon I once met long ago. He also had a girl-child following him. Your demonic aura is strong like his, as well," he said but then his face turned to a scowl. "Destroy the demon!" he yelled to his young apprentice monks.

"Yes, master," they all said at once.

The monks surrounded Misan in a circle, pulling out their prayer bead as they ran. Then each one began throwing sutras that covered various parts of her body. But Misan did nothing, knowing they would have no affect on her.

The elder thrust his staff in front of him like a spear, letting light blue waves erupt from the blue crystal ball in his staff and they were directed toward Misan's forehead. It had no affect.

Then the fool stabbed his staff into the ground, shouting, "Evil demon BE GONE!"

Blue lightning came forth from his crystal ball in his staff and connected with all the sutras over her body. Blue flames surrounded Misan and yet she felt nothing. When they cleared away, the monks gasped to see her still standing.

"Master Ungai—" one stuttered.

"Demobilize the demon!" he barked out the order.

"Yes, master," the monks ran in a circle around Misan again. She didn't even pay any attention when a ring enclosed on her. It was supposed to make her incapable of movement even though she would have been able to walk away with ease. Misan did not even notice, or rather, bother notice the head monk jab his staff into the ground once more sending a torrent of wind like a tornado straight at her. She was distracted with thinking about the monk's name.

_'Ah, yes. Master Ungai—the monk who tried to separate my mother after she was kidnapped by Ongukuki from my father but failed miserably. He is the one who thinks all demons are evil and should die,' _Misan thought.

After the vortex settled and disappeared, Misan was still standing there as if were a passing by breeze. With her most emotionless expression, she said:

"Are you finished yet?"

"I do not understand! Even that other demon—Lord Sesshomaru . . . he had to fight against my spell. You have not done a thing and have not one scratch on your body!" Ungai claimed.

Misan, now rather irritated with conversing with humans more than she already had to, revealed her hidden powers and continued her journey.

"My mother and father , that demon and girl-child you saw 19 years ago, are rulers of this land, and are more powerful than you could ever hope to be. Remember that," Misan warned.

She knew she had left them in utter confusion. Just as she wanted. They had so many questions they were asking among themselves, she could hear them even when she was out of sight.

_'The fools. Humans like them do not deserve to live. Vermin.'_


	16. Utter Disappointment

Chapter 16. Utter Disappointment

_**April 1522**_

Misan returned to the castle after being gone for a month and a half. Her elder brother, Daichi, was now 17, as would Yuuko would be in a month. Aki was 15, and Muro had just turned 14. Sango and Miroku and Kohaku you could definitely tell were immortal because when they should have been 38, 35, and 31, all three appeared to be 22 or 23. Shippo had been waiting for Misan and the others to get back before he left to find Souten. Her brothers, the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten, had killed Shippo's father and Inuyasha killed them which resulted in a duel between Souten and Shippo. they turned out to like each other so Shippo planned to get together with her after so long. He was 27, though he stopped aging at 24. What he didn't realize is that he would go with her and she would be his potential mates.

When Misan talked with her mother, she was almost saddened at what she said.

"Misan, General kenji came by a month ago and informed me he was going to be in the west, as in, out of the country and into a place called 'England' to go to war. You remember England from your studies, right? He said he did not know when he was going to be back," Rin said.

"Hmph." Misan pretended to not care about it.

Seeing this, Rin walked away without another word. She had other things to think about. Like the humans . . .

x

x

x

Kenji had arrived in England. His job job or task, apparently, was strategizing and fighting. His army was rather weak and the war lasted longer than he had wanted. He had become homesick and ached to see the fair Princess Misan. But alas, he had been stuck in England for a year. One windy and cloudy day, he stood upon a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. He fingered the silver dog pendant hanging from his neck before deciding to take it off and place it gently onto the ground. then, he walked away, ready to go home.

_'Why did I just do that?'_


	17. New Protector

Chapter 17. New Protector

_**May 1522**_

It had been only a month since Misan returned home from her journey as did Yuuko and Muro. Just the day before, there was a battle between demons and humans which only Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Daichi, Lord Aki, Princess Misan, and Jaken attended. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yuuko, and Muro did not support going to war with humans and killing them. Sango and Miroku's family was dedicated to helping humans and exterminating demons, not harming humans. Inuyasha did not like the idea especially because Kagome and his best friends were humans and he never felt right because his mother also used to be human.

There was a new general replacing General Kenji for the time-being while he was away at war in England. He was second-in-command to him when Kenji was still lead general to Lord Sesshomaru's armies. His name was Washiryo and he was an eagle demon from the west. Originally, he led the subdivision of the flying demons but was always next in line from Kenji for his power closely rivaled the general. But he respected the dog demon as he did his lord and no one had any qualms with allowing him to take his place for a little while. And as all the other powerful males had done, he too had asked for Misan's hand in marriage only to be respectfully turned down.

x

x

x

Rin was in the training yards practicing on her archery even if it was already beyond compare. Rin could recall how well Kagome could use a bow and arrow and that it was one of her arrows that shattered the Jewel of Four Souls in the first place. It was because of the Jewel shattering that Koga the wolf demon got hold of three shards. That one of his own attempted to steal a shard and ran into her village as a girl with it to escape the prince of wolves. That she had been driven out of the village by wolves and eaten, effectively killing her. That had brought the scent of her blood to Lord Sesshomaru's nose so he came to her aid and revived her with Tenseiga. That she was able to follow her lord and eventually rediscover her fate and become a demon as well as the mate to her magnificent lord. It all connected together, the way she got to be how she was at the time. She really should thank Kagome for shattering the Sacred Jewel next time she see the young priestess.

Lady Rin rather felt bad for Kagome. She was always being called Kikyo just because she was her reincarnation. The truth was that Lady Kikyo was a sad and lifeless priestess in life and even more so in death. The only joy she ever seemed to have was with Inuyasha over 50 years ago, _after_ they had settled their differences and _before_ Naraku turned them against each other. That is a short period of happiness if you ask her.

But Kagome was nothing like Kikyo. SHe was kind, loving, caring, warm, and compassionate. As a little girl, when Rin was with Inuyasha and them on those few occasions, Kagome tried so hard to comfort her. Rin only hoped that she and Inuyasha could live together as mates in the future. She was immortal so there should not be any problem with her age. And Inuyasha was once a half-demon himself, he should not discriminate because of whether his children would turn out half or full.

Rin smiled inwardly as she let go of an arrow, hitting the mark.

_'What they don't realize is the humans got a bit of an extra gift,'_ she thought mischievously to herself. _'If Kagome had children with Inuyasha, they would be full demons. The same would go for the others. But let's first see if they hesitate to be a couple just because of that. _Then _I'll tell them.'_

Rin nocked another arrow onto her bow and aimed. The second arrow hit and split the first in half. She put in a third even when she felt her daughter approaching. Rin released the bow-string that was aimed at a different target.

"Yes, Misan?" she queried.

"Mother, what is troubling you?" Misan remarked bluntly. You could always trust the dog demons in that family to put it as blunt as it comes.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong," she said, knowing the girl would not believe it for a second. That was the weird thing between the two dog demon priestesses. Rin could tell what Sesshomaru was thinking because her priestess powers would be able to pick up the emotions of his thoughts while no one else would know what he could be thinking from the look of his face. Misan could do the same thing. Misan could also tell what someone was thinking by looking at their face just as Sesshomaru could, as if if you made one move, it said a thousand words about you. Rin was incapable of this natural talent so had to stick to her powers rather than her intellectual abilities if a person was hiding it as well as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could read Rin's thoughts because she displays them with facial and body expressions, and yet Misan does not. And yet, Misan could not be read by Rin nor Sesshomaru, for she hid her emotions on her face leaving it blank and blocked Rin's ability to see or sense her thoughts. She was virtually unreadable and she could read a person either way.

_'At least it was the truth. I mean, nothing is actually wrong, I'm just thinking,'_ she said in her head.

"Then what is on your mind, mother?" she continued.

_'That girl. She never fails to add in that _"mother"_ whenever saying anything to me.'_

"I was thinking about Kagome and the Sacred Jewel. Things like that is all," Rin replied.

"You appeared deep in thought as if trying to decide on an issue, mother. What more are you dwelling on?" Misan continued her interrogation.

Rin lowered her bow and put her quiver to the ground. Her head was downcast and she released a heavy sigh before glimpsing at the belle her once seemingly young daughter had aged into. Bringing her head back up once more, Rin smiled to Misan.

"Misan, I shall tell you tonight when everyone is asleep, understand?"

An expression of the lightest bit of confusion and frustration dominated her face for a few seconds before returning to its normal expressionless face.

"Yes, mother."

What Rin had actually been thinking about earlier was the Sacred Jewel and who should really be guarding it. At the moment, Rin was the guardian and most of the action she would see was from demons who frequently came after the jewel and pay for it with their lives. She figured, though, that her daughter would be a better guardian because she had more power and a more creative mind in ways to keep the Shikon Jewel out of others' hands. That was why she came to the conclusion to just give up the jewel to Misan.

x

x

x

That night, Rin came to Misan's room in only her night robes to discover a still very awake and dressed demon girl.

No one had seen the transfer of the Sacred Jewel from one priestess to another. Luckily, Rin had left her sword in her closet so Naraku did not witness it and never found out that the guardian had changed. Rin did not stay to explain for she knew Misan would understand by her actions and ventured back into her bed chambers with a sleeping and content Sesshomaru. He was exhausted from his battle in the south and needed the sleep.

_'Battle can do that to you.'_ She maneuvered her way under the covers where she was pulled into an embrace by two muscular arms. He may have still been asleep but even then he held her tightly out of habit, nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing her fresh, flowery scent. Sesshomaru could be so adorable at times!

Back in Misan's room, Misan had already thought of what to do with the jewel. Misan hid the aura of the Shikon no Tama with her abilities. She stripped of her armor and opened her kimono so that her stomach was left bare. With her index finger, she slit a gash in her skin and gently placed the jewel inside her cut deep within her being. The flesh sealed back together without a scar and further hid the presence of the legendary jewel. No one would know of its whereabouts for a long time and it would eventually be forgotten. Misan did not draw power from the jewel for it is a lowly thing to do and just did her responsibility of keeping it safe.

To keep it secret. . . .


	18. Princess of the Eastern Lands

Chapter 18. Princess of the Eastern Lands

_**June 1522**_

Things were going in a certain order lately. Everyday, there would be practice for five hours, classes for a few more hours, and trips around the countryside. Sesshomaru would be in his study going over political documents and sometimes, Misan would join him in the evening. Otherwise, he would be traveling to patrol his vast lands and may bring his children, brother, mate, or one of the demon slayers along. Aside from that were the battles and meetings he would have to attend to.

Rin frequently went around as a priestess or would accompany Sesshomaru in what he was doing at his meetings or patrols with Jaken and Ah-Un. When she was at the castle while Misan was there, she would train for two hours with her daughter.

Daichi and Aki were being dragged further and further into the duties as young lords. Going to battles, attending meetings when their father couldn't make it, quelling disputes in the lands. Then they still had their training and their studies at the castle.

Misan would be doing various things. Training, wandering as a priestess, studies, turning down suitors from her grandmother (who was still sending them to the castle), going into battle, and being in the study with her father. Her classes now consisted of art and dancing. She and Muro were masters at art, art was the only thing that Muro could rival with Misan. And they were both as graceful as geishas.

Yuuko and Muro had their studies, training, traveling, fighting, and that was about it. They may visit some old family friends here and there, but they had a busy enough schedule.

Inuyasha was a particularly lazy. He would help out in the training department in the morning and fighting to help his elder brother. But he did not have any tutors, meetings, or traveling he had to do. That did not hold him back from wandering, though, with his human friends. Sango and Miroku would do the same things as Inuyasha most of the time.

Now, it was on one of these times when most everyone was gone that Lord Sesshomaru received a bothersome letter from the foolish lord of the East. They had not been keeping up on the times so were ignorant of most of what was going on in the West. The letter read:

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have heard tell of your conquests of the Northern and Southern Lands. I must say: Congratulations my dear friend. But this is not why I send you this letter. My daughter, Princess Chomi, is in need of some better training. From what I know of, your castle can provide the training needed to make her a lady of great quality and grace. We cannot do so for our own tutors do not compare to yours. So what I ask from you, Lord Sesshomaru, is that you house my daughter for the next couple of months. I would be deeply indebted to you and appreciate your consideration._

_She will be arriving two days after this letter has been received. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Hataru_

Lord Sesshomaru could already see right through that one. Everyone knew that the Eastern Lord was unaware of the happenings outside of their own lands _because_ of this Chomi girl. The man was a butterfly demon and a power-hungry one at that. He knew not that Sesshomaru was already mated and was offering his daughter to the powerful dog demon lord. His only intentions were to marry off his daughter and have an alliance with the one who reigned supreme over the West, North, and South.

Sesshomaru handed the letter over to his own daughter who was in his study at the moment and she read over the scroll. By the look on her face, he could tell she had the same reaction and came to the same conclusion as he did.

"I suppose we will just have to bare the girl for now, but once she realizes you are mated, she can be sent back home immediately. Right?" Misan concluded. Her response was a curt nod from her father and they continued their work until Misan interrupted him once more. "I do not wish to meet this Princess Chomi, father. Do you believe you can prevent a run-in with the girl?"

"I do not have any intentions of letting you actually meet her. I never liked those butterfly demon clans. They are too presumptuous. No, do not worry about her. I will handle it."

Things certainly were going to get interesting, now. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were visiting Shippo and Kaede for a couple of weeks. Daichi was in the north sorting things out there while Aki was in the south doing the same thing which would take two to two and a half weeks. And Rin was on one of her excursions to who knows where because she kept them secret and would be gone for up to a month at a time. No one asked her what she was doing but she would go maybe once a year ever since Misan was born and it was as if she was up to something. But she kept to herself so well, no one, not even Misan, had figured it out yet. And now, she was gone leaving Sesshomaru, Misan, Muro, Yuuko, and Jaken to welcome the princess of the Eastern Lands.

x

x

x

The two days had past being spent on preparing a room for Princess Chomi. The day that she came, Jaken and Sesshomaru were waiting at the front gates for her. The caravan arrived and in the palanquin with silk curtains blocking the view of the girl inside. The four men holding the load came to a halt as did the cart behind it pulled by a horse that was holding luggage for the princess and two of her maids sat on either side of the driver. It was ridiculous how costly of a life the girl obviously led and was bringing practically all of her wardrobe with her in that cart. Jaken could only guess what kind of extravagant kimonos and jewelry could be in those trunks. Butterfly demons, especially females, tended to go for beauty and more intricate and fancy clothing. Dog demons preferred to keep it simple, going with simple patterns rather than whole portraits sewn onto their clothing. There were big differences between the two demon races.

Generally, the butterfly demons were weak and made their livings as fine kimono crafters and decorators for magnificent palaces and such. They loved working with colors. The demons would resemble the type of butterfly it was in their true form. But one butterfly demon had been born with more strength than common and managed to build upon that and eventually took over the Eastern Lands many hundreds of years ago where his son, Hataru, now rules. Unfortunately for Hataru, he did not inherit his father's power, nor did his daughter.

A servant traveling with the caravan rushed to the side of the palanquin facing Lord Sesshomaru and got on his hands and knees. Another servant reached forth and grasped a hand from within the silk curtains and support the creature inside who let a dainty foot rest on the kneeling servant. The young woman who came out could be considered a beauty, but not beyond compare.

She wore a kimono that had stripes of shimmering blue, outlined in black, spots of red and orange, and streaks of purple. Each one of the layers underneath was one of the colors shown on the outermost layer. Her obi was white with swirls of different shades of blue wrapping around it. She had a body that was fully grown but petite and fragile looking, yet the slim figure was still enticing to a normal male. Her hair went down to her waist and was a light silky pink. Her face had one dot on each cheek, rimmed in a dark pink with a tan ring after that, a dark brown filled ring, and then a white dot in the center. Her eyes were bridging between purple and black while on her eyelids, it was a dark pink sheen. She was a pink pearly eye butterfly demon. The pink pearly eye demons were rare for they usually came as brown or tan, and the pink ones had such entrancing wings. To finish off her complexion, the girl had a pink pearled necklace around her smooth neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored to be able to live in your home for the time-being and meet your acquaintance," the princess said while bowing from the waist down.

"Hn," was the only sound he made to Chomi. "This is Jaken, my minister. He will show you the castle and where your room is. Go now," Sesshomaru ordered without much kindness in his voice.

Jaken led the princess in through the castle gates as Lord Sesshomaru headed back into his study. It was noon and he wanted to get his meddlesome work done. The little toad gave directions to the servants where Princess Chomi's room was and sent them there with her things. First he showed her the throne room, the dining hall, the kitchens, the baths, the garden, the stables, the study chamber, the library, and was finally showing her the living quarters. He was strictly ordered not to let Chomi know which rooms were Misan's, Daichi's, Aki's, and his and Rin's. Along with that, he could not tell her of his study nor the training yards.

So, there Jaken was, going down the hall where the main residents lived.

"This is Master Inuyasha's bed chamber—" Jaken was going on.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Chomi questioned as her two maids trailed behind her.

"Master Inuyasha is the younger half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken promptly answered. He kept walking until he came upon Sango and Miroku's room. "This is Master Miroku and Mistress Sango's chamber—"

"Who are Miroku and Sango?" the pretty girl quizzed again.

Jaken tried to keep a cool head.

"Master Miroku is a monk and his wife, Sango, is a demon slayer. They are indebted to Lord Sesshomaru and live under his command. They are also good friends with Master Inuyasha. When war comes with demons, they both help out in battle. Next room is Master Yuuko and that one there is young Mistress Muro's room AND," Jaken cut in on the girl before she could ask, "they are Master Miroku and Mistress Sango's son and daughter. Master Yuuko is a monk demon slayer, and Mistress Muro is a priestess demon slayer."

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru allow them to live in his castle if he hates humans?" she asked.

"He allows them to live here because they are good allies and are friends with Master Inuyasha." Jaken sighed at the annoying questions.

A few more rooms down and they came to a new hall way. This was where the royal family stayed. He walked down this hall way without saying anything which he had earlier indicated meant nothing was in it. The four chambers all had a door that led outside to the hot spring in the center of the rooms that only the royal family and the demon slayer family could use. Chomi knew nothing of this hot spring so did not question it but when they were walking, she noted how far apart the doors were compared to the others. Inuyasha, Yuuko, Muro, and Sango and Miroku got fairly large rooms but Daichi, Aki, Misan, and Sesshomaru and Rin had the largest rooms of them all and they were extremely spacious. The great thing about that plot of land where the castle was built was that the hot spring was on a hill of sorts so it was on the ground outside of their chambers but the rooms themselves were on the second level of the palace.

They kept going until they were in another hall and came upon a door. Jaken opened it for Chomi.

"This shall be your room for the duration of your stay. Your lunch will be brought up to you. Dinner shall be served at six. You may look around the castle and get to know it better but please do not wander," Jaken told her.

"Jaken, tell me, where are Inuyasha and the demon slayer and monk's family?" Chomi mentioned.

"Master Inuyasha, Master Miroku, and Mistress Sango are visiting with Master Shippo and Lady Kaede. Master Shippo is a fox demon who used to live here until he was no longer a kit and is also friends with Master Inuyasha. He left to Laimei Valley. Lady Kaede is an old priestess in a village by Inuyasha Forest and the Bone Eater's Well. She is a good friend to Master Inuyasha, Master Miroku, Mistress Sango, and Master Shippo. She has given much assistance to them in the past. As for Master Yuuko and Mistress Muro, they are in the training yards sparring and practicing. Now, I must be going, Princess Chomi. If you'll excuse me," Jaken was about to leave when the troublesome girl stopped him with another one of her questions.

_'Yuuko and Muro are no doubt with Princess Misan who is their teacher while the others are gone but I cannot tell this air-headed girl that,'_ Jaken thought.

"Jaken, how long have the demon slayers lived here?"

"18 years."

"18? Surely they are old by now and not very good for battle. They would only slow Lord Sesshomaru down!" Chomi presumed.

_'Just like a butterfly demon to presume things. They always live in their little worlds and never pay attention to what is actually going on!'_ Jaken inwardly grumbled.

"Of course they don't! Master Miroku and Mistress Sango are immortal humans! They have already stopped aging. Their children are the same. They are in their late thirties but look to be in their early twenties, the prime to a human's lifetime. Mistress Sango has been the greatest demon slayer in all of Japan for the past 20 years and Master Miroku is a powerful monk. Their assistance in battle against demons helps a lot! It makes the fights themselves much shorter! We are glad they have vowed their services to Lord Sesshomaru. Now, let me be!" Jaken waddled off down the hall as she watched his back getting further and further away.

Chomi turned to face her room. It was glorious! A large closet in one corner with a bureau set next to it, vases of flowers adorning the top of it. A full-length mirror in one corner. A futon with cream colored sheets and pillows lay against a wall to the far side of the door. Her things were already there and her maids started to unpack her kimonos into the closet. On the walls were portraits of mountains, cherry blossom trees, a river, and other natural features. It was not as fancy and decorative as a butterfly demon would live but the furniture and quality were definitely an upside.

A servant came in holding a tray of delicious food and tea. Princess Chomi ate gracefully and carefully while thinking about how to seduce Lord Sesshomaru. She believed he was quite the handsome demon, no problems in that department. But he was very cold and distant.

_'I'll fix that soon enough,'_ Chomi thought mischievously to herself.

x

x

x

Misan blocked the strike from Yuuko as he swung with his naginata. She twisted and jumped out of the way just as Muro's naginata did a double-swipe, one blade going in and the second swinging back after. The brother and sister were very good fighters, just not good enough for the dog demon princess. Luckily for them, she was on their side. Misan landed back on the ground and observed the condition of her two comrades. They were worn for she had them working a few extra hours that day.

"I believe we are done for today. Go get cleaned up and have lunch," she softly ordered them. They nodded their heads and left.

Misan had extended their training because she did not want to be anywhere near that pathetic butterfly princess. If she had stayed for too long, she might have been a little too tempted to kill the idiotic girl. She had seen her from one of the upstairs windows and that deceitful look in Chomi's eyes was maddening to Misan. So, she vented herself out at the training yards with Muro and Yuuko. They had been coming along very well under her instruction. She still had her black leather boots on, though. Her other clothes were being washed and she would at times, change into a normal kimono or yukata.

Misan left to go into the study chambers to read some scrolls.

x

x

x

Muro was just going to the hot spring in the middle of the royal family bathroom holding her double-sided naginata over her shoulder. The only way to reach the hot springs was through Daichi, Aki, Misan, or Sesshomaru and Rin's chambers. She would always go through Misan's because the princess would allow her through without question. Muro was liking the idea of getting cleaned up because she was actually starting to sweat. Her and her family had become so accustomed to the morning training that they would not sweat very easily and their stamina as immortals was increased. It was one of the many upsides to being gifted as an immortal. So while Yuuko grabbed lunch, she would hog the hot springs and then they would switch.

What Muro failed to notice was a curious butterfly demon princess following her all the way to Misan's room. She opened the door and entered through the beautiful room and then to the door leading to the steaming hot springs. Chomi kept going.

Chomi was so surprised when she got into the room that she had totally passed by earlier for it was down an empty hallway. It was better than hers! The bed was larger and had silk blue sheets, a blanket over it all with white blossoms decorating the blue background, the same as the many large goose feather pillows. The bed was up against the wall to the left. To her right was a wall that had a desk with drawers with writing materials on the top. There were also brushes and other beauty accessories on the top. Beside it was a full-length mirror with a silver dragon frame on each side. Past those two things was a large closet with the doors partially open revealing beautiful kimonos of the finest materials. A door was wide open to show the garden just outside and the cherry blossom trees nearby. Vases of white, blue, red, yellow, and purple orchids, tulips, and other flowers lined the desk, closet top, and bedside table. The walls were cream colored and had paintings of a large white dog demon attacking an army of demons while high up on his perch in the clouds looking down at his enemy in the grassy fields below. All in all, the room was magnificent, better than her room back at the castle in the East.

_'Someone may inhabit it, but I will change that. The people in this castle have to listen to me for I am a princess. And I WILL get what I want,'_ Chomi inwardly said to herself, absolutely determined.

She kept going to where she sensed the demon slayer girl went. When she got through the next door in the far left corner, she was met by the edge of a very sharp looking blade of a double-sided naginata.

There was the girl she had followed with her hair up in a high pony-tail and her skin-tight black slayer suit and her maroon armor off to the side by a rock which was at the edge of a steaming hot spring. She had come just in time to see the girl give an expert twirl with much skill to the staff of her naginata and then lock it into position pointing at her throat.

"You must be Princess Chomi of the Eastern Lands. What are you doing here?" Muro inquired. Indeed, she had known from Misan that she did not want her anywhere near her chamber nor the hot springs and was restricted to using the normal bathtubs where you have to heat the water with a fire. Hot springs were always nice to find for they were a great luxury because the water never got cold making you have to hurry to wash yourself. To say the least, the selfish princess was insulted.

"I wish to bathe here now that it has come to my notice. Lower your weapon! That is no way to treat someone that is your superior! And where is that toad creature, I wish to speak to him about changing my room to the one that I just passed through," Chomi said all high-and-mighty.

Muro was not just shocked at what she was hearing, but appalled. The nerve of this girl! Grudgingly, though, she lowered her weapon.

"You may not bathe here. The only ones who have permission to bathe in the hot spring are the royal family and those of my own family. And you may not have that room, it is not yours," Muro politely answered. Her response was none too kindly.

"What do you mean?! I am a princess and if a human such as yourself is allowed to then surely I will as well! And that bed chamber there I WILL have. You have treated me most inhospitably if you had such a nice room and did not give it to me!"

"Only those with Lord Sesshomaru's permission may clean themselves in the hot springs! As for the bed—!" Muro was in an irate mood for having her bath delayed by a selfish girl such as this princess but was interrupted by none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" his deep voice scolded them with anger evident in the normally bland yet alluring tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Muro bowed from the waist down to her lord, "Princess Chomi insists on being allowed to bathe at the hot spring and to have that room," she indicated Misan's door.

He nodded simply to the girl who rose from her bow and then directed a glare at his guest.

"Princess Chomi, this is my palace and home and you are only a guest here. My rules still apply and if I say that you may not use the hot springs, then you _may not use the hot springs._ The room you are in is perfectly fine and you will not be moved. My servants will obey my order, not yours," he clearly proclaimed.

The girl was obviously afraid of the handsome dog demon lord. But then again, she had been afraid ever since she laid eyes on him, as she was awed by his demonic beauty.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she stuttered a bit like Jaken when he was fearing he may receive a punishment.

"Good," and with that, Lord Sesshomaru walked away.

x

x

x

Night came and Sesshomaru had to attend dinner with his new guest. She had already changed into another fancy, high-class, expensive kimono and her maids had done some intricate braid.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. I trust your day has gone well?" she greeted in a sickeningly sweet voice. Anyone who had any sense and was taken would be revolted at it just as Sesshomaru felt himself want to just kill the girl and get it over with. He did not dine himself for that happened only once every three months in large quantities. Many demons had long periods of time in which they could go without food but the weaker breeds, such as the butterflies, had to eat regularly like a human. Might as well call them human for the only special things about them are they are immortal and have a different form in which they can fly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table on his pillow with his legs folded beneath him. He was only wearing his usual white haori, hakama pants, sash, boots, and tail fur. His swords were in his bedroom with his armor. The rest of the night was like torture for Sesshomaru as he sat there, _trying _to ignore the young girl's glances of wanting at him. It would have unnerved him if he weren't so collected. On the inside, he was seething in rage at the ridiculous Lord Hataru and his damnable ignorance. When it was finally over, Sesshomaru went into his study to find Misan patiently waiting there reading over one of his many documents. She may only be fourteen, but she was a genius that knew what to do. Usually that was rare, a person may be factual smart but not people smart. They would lose their heads when it came to social things. The great thing about Sesshomaru and his family were that they were both, and benefited greatly from that.

"I can only imagine how badly it must have been at dinner. Loving and seductive looks, hmm?" Misan inquired without looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"Yes. I hope your mother comes home soon before I murder this pathetic girl with a swipe of Tokijin."

"I can smell her in my room. I am guessing that she followed Muro in when she was going to the springs?"

"Hn. She now wants your chambers but I set her straight."

She nodded her head and continued reading as did he.

x

x

x

In the next few days, many people avoided the visitor. Poor Jaken had to be the one keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't go into one of the chambers she was forbidden from entering. And yet, Lady Mami was still continuing her routine of sending suitors over once every week or so. That meant, Princess Chomi was there when the handsome, powerful, single dog demons came to the castle. This time, there were three of them, each eager to see Princess Misan.

Princess Chomi was in the entrance hall when they came in on the first floor. They saw her and respectfully bowed.

"And who would you three be here for and for what purpose?" Princess Chomi asked as if she owned the place.

"We were sent by Lady Mami to see how things were here with Lord Sesshomaru and speak of other things," the first one said.

"Lady Mami?" she said, afraid it was a competitor. "Who is Lady Mami?"

"Why, Lady Mami is Lord Sesshomaru's mother," the second answered.

"Who are you, is our question," the last one examined.

"I am Princess Chomi of the Eastern Lands. I am spending a few months here as Lord Sesshomaru's guest," Chomi declared confidently.

"You must be more suitors from Lady Mami's court, aren't you?" came the voice of Muro from atop the staircase.

"Ah, young Mistress Muro!" one of them noted with recognition. She was wearing a pretty short pink yukata with flowers sewn into it and a baby blue obi tied around her curved waste. "It has been a little while since I have seen you in battle but I must say, I like you in that as well," he complimented flirtatiously.

"Now, now," Muro said while trying to keep the blush down from her creamy cheeks. It was true, she could look good in anything, she was becoming a beautiful woman like her mother. Soon, they would be able to pass as twin sisters. "She will be down in a little bit. She saw you coming from one of the upstairs windows."

"Thank you, Mistress Muro," the third bowed to her.

"'She'? Who are you talking about, girl?" Chomi worriedly wondered.

"I suggest you call her by her proper name, princess," came the chilling, bored, yet alluring voice of the princess of the castle.

Misan was at the top of the steps peering down at the lot. Muro had already descended the stairs to be eye-to-eye with her visitors. She was wearing a simple light green sleeveless yukata that went down to a little above her knees and had a dark green leaf pattern printed all over it. The same dark green was the obi tying it to hold it closed. Even in such a simple piece of clothing, one could tell that Princess Misan was much more attractive and enchanting than Princess Chomi. Add Chomi's attitude with her appearance and it would be like comparing a candle to the sun.

The priestess dog demon knew that eventually she would have to reveal herself to the dumb butterfly girl before she made too many assumptions. This would definitely clear things up a lot.

All three men stared in awe at the female of their own race descending the steps like an angel in earthly clothing. Her silver hair that went to the back of her knees swaying behind her adding to the affect. She stopped in front of the stunned demon girl and gave her a cold and dangerous look with her golden eyes. The purplish black eyes of the pearly eye butterfly demon could not compare and was ready to submit under her gaze.

"Who are you?" Chomi took in the beauty of the demon before her and came up with another crass conclusion. "Are you Lord Sesshomaru's concubine?!"

The growls from loyal dog demons to the dog demon royal family were evident behind the bewildered dimwit. Muro was extraordinarily close to running up into her room, grabbing her naginata, and purifying Chomi. But if Misan had revealed herself, it had to be for a good reason.

Oh, and it was. She had sensed her mother earlier: she would be there within the next few minutes. Timing was essential.

"I am not of such a dishonorable post and nor does Lord Sesshomaru have any of those worthless beings. For he does not need them. But I will warn you now," her hand shot out and grasped the skin around the other princess's neck, lifting her into the air as if she weighed nothing. "You and your father were foolish to believe that you could mate Lord Sesshomaru. Your displays have disgusted me," Misan hissed out with said disgust in her tone. "I will not tolerate some foolish piece of vermin such as yourself throw herself onto my father. I do not care if we start war with the Eastern Lands. I say let it come, for when I go out into that battle, I will kill a majority of your father's army before the battle is done, you just wait and see," Misan threatened.

Just then, Lord Sesshomaru came down the stairs.

"F-father? Lord Sesshomaru is your f-f-father?" Chomi stuttered in Misan's deadly grasp.

"And I must warn you now, princess, that I do not make any promises that I cannot keep," she said in a low tone that reminded Chomi of Lord Sesshomaru except pissed and it scared half the life out of her.

"Misan, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru simply asked, actually not really caring that his daughter was about to kill the other girl. The other dog demons immediately bowed at the appearance of Sesshomaru.

"They need to be taught, father. And we will conquer the Eastern Lands if we have this battle," she said to him then turned her attention back to Chomi, "and I will keep you alive long enough so you can see me make good on my promise, then I will leave you to the hands of my mother and brothers."

At the mention of other family members, the pink-haired butterfly demon paled even more. The doors burst open and there standing proud, beautiful, and glad was Lady Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you so much!" Rin ran into Sesshomaru's arms who he openly kissed his mate.

"Princess Chomi, I would like you to meet my mate of eighteen years, Lady Rin," Sesshomaru smugly said.

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru, why is the princess of the Eastern Lands in a death grip from our daughter?" Rin innocently asked. He quickly and simply summarized what had been going on while she was gone and her happy demeanor turned fierce and you could tell she too wanted to kill Princess Chomi.

The girl desperately pleaded and begged to be forgiven and that she didn't know but they would hear nothing of it. She was condemned for sure.

x

x

x

As soon as everyone else got back, there was a declaration of war between Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Hataru. It was July by the time they fought, and the searing heat and oozing blood from corpses was almost unbearable to the ones with sensitive noses.

And a certain dog demon priestess princess made good on Misan's promise. Right in front of Princess Chomi's eyes as she was held captive, Misan slaughtered half of Hataru's army while all the other soldiers took the other half. In the end, Rin purified the butterfly gladly and Sesshomaru claimed the Eastern Lands as a part of his domain. He was the ruler of an empire, he had conquered all of Japan at last. All thanks to his daughter and her bold words of war.


	19. A Siren's Voice

Chapter 19. A Siren's Voice

_**August 1522**_

Misan had become used to walking outside and wandering. She still had training with her mother, father, brothers, and Inuyasha but the only ones who could compare with her were Sesshomaru and Daichi. Sesshomaru was much better than the both of them, though.

She still had tutoring with the others on politics, art, dance, etiquette, and even a little science, also botany. Her studies on history, demon traditions, types of demons, demon legends, and demons' abilities were still in place but Misan and the others had it every other day for an hour.

And she still sat in her father's study with him going over issues in his lands and coming up with solutions for them. Even the letters asking for her hand in marriage had yet to stop. In fact, it may have increased much more.

From time to time, they would go into war which never did last long because their power was unrivaled and their weapons wiped out whole armies with a few mere strokes out of each of them.

Rin still went out, except now she was doing it more and more. By the smell of her, it was in human villages and then there were other scents that told them it was a foreign place she would go. Much of the time, she smelled of ocean water. Why? They didn't know.

Today, the demon girl walked by a waterfall with the demon dog, Jiro, by her side.

Usually, in a dog demon family, there will be demon dogs that look much like the dog demons in their true form except at a normal size. Misan's family had a whole pack of them much like the wolf demons have their wolves. The demon dogs are extremely smart, strong, fast, and have heightened senses. They know the scent of their master's blood and unlike the wolves, they do not have to be spoken to in barks. A dog demon like Misan can understand a dog barking, though. Jiro and his pack were all exquisite dogs. They came up to Lord Sesshomaru's waist, had gold eyes, silvery white fur, and split tongues. Their eyes were much like the dog demons' eyes, the pupils were more like thick black slits rather than actual circles. And demon dogs like Jiro like to eat humans and deer or cows. They are completely loyal to the dog demon family they serve and are immortal just like them.

It was a lovely site as the water flowed into the glen, feeding the flowers and trees. The sun was high in the sky with white full clouds passing over it every now and then, showing mercy to the plants below. Misan recalled coming here when she was much younger with her mother. They sat by the stream, her mother picking flowers and weaving crowns out of them as she sang soft tunes. Most of the time, it would be the song she made when she was only a little girl that was about her, her lord, and Jaken.

Misan herself never tried to sing. She didn't talk enough to want to. But now, she had wanted to try.

The girl settled herself on a large rock. Misan hummed at first. It was soft and quiet, so she tried opening her mouth to release the tunes.

A simple and soothing melody escaped her throat in the same rhythm as her mother's song. It felt magical to her. Then, it grew louder without her consent to, resonating throughout the glen and forest. It was as though it touched the inside of every rock and tree, enchanting it. Jiro looked as if he went into a daze and just stared at her mindlessly.

A shuffling from a bush came and a ghastly purple demon came. At first, Misan thought he was going to attack. But then she saw how it was aimlessly walking and stumbling to reach the source of the sound. Misan snapped her mouth shut and sent a small red ball of sacred energy to the demon, purifying it.

She thought back to her teachings. Music had almost always been connected to enchantments and magic when used by a magical being. Now she figured that this was another one of her new found powers. No doubt, if she learned how to control it, she could do any sort of spells if words were added. And if she learned how to null her voice so it didn't put people in a trance, she could control her voice to the fullest extent. Jiro looked up at her in understanding. Of course, she won't say anything about this to anyone, it would be hers and Jiro's own little secret. . . .

Misan went back to the castle and tried to put her mind at ease by sleeping. It had been a long while since she had slept. She relaxed in her futon, letting the summer night's heat cover her slumbering form.


	20. Dormant Sleep

Chapter 20. Dormant Sleep

_**June 1523**_

Rin had definitely been up to something and was now going to reveal it to everyone. They sat at the dining table where Inuyasha and the humans were eating and the demons were waiting for Rin's announcement.

"Alright, everyone—I must say this now," she declared. "The demons, I believe, should all be put into a dormant sleep—"

There were many clattering of chopsticks and people gawking at her.

"_Before _you say anything, I must remind you of what Kagome's time is like from what I have heard from her and Inuyasha. 500 years into the future, there are no demons where she lives. Why is that? Now, the reason I believe that is is because _we_ were the cause of it, _we_ put them into a deep sleep for all those years, all the demons in the whole world. And the _reason_ why we did this was because humans need their space to grow and the demons of our world do not permit such things. If we continue this way, I fear that the time in which Kagome comes from will be much different and will change our past because of this weird time-warp. So to prevent our past from being altered and everything becoming hectic, I have decided to put every creature that has even a _drop_ of demon blood in them, a bit of demonic aura, an celestial power, anything, into a deep sleep to be awoken when seen fit. All of us, we demons of this household, will also be put under the same spell. All the demons will be hidden from human eyes. Our family will not be hidden but placed in a barrier so that only a certain person may pass through. The immortals will be here so that they can watch over the castle. And since, no doubt, the arts of demon slaying, monks, and priestesses will be long forgotten from the lack of demons, Sango and Miroku's family can keep teaching their children and grandchildren and so on. That way when the time does come where the demons are reawakened, there will be people to teach other humans these forgotten arts. And as far as who decides to wake us up, I have already arranged that." She looked seriously to their faces. "I had told Kagome that once she gets back to her own time, she was to awaken Inuyasha and then he would give her further instructions."

"So, Kagome goes back to her own time and wakes me up and I tell her what to do next?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am guessing you have already told Kagome where to find you to wake up Inuyasha . . . but what about the barrier?" Sango queried.

"Yes, I showed Kagome where to find us. And the barrier will only be dissolved at the touch of a priestess. She will be able to complete her task."

"What are your 'instructions'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Once you are awake, have Kagome wake up Misan. You two will live as humans, learning as much as you can about them, and then determine when you should reawaken us. I will show you where you are to go, understand?" Rin shifted to see Misan sitting quietly, acting as if nothing important was happening.

"Yes, mother." She paused to think about it. "But may I ask, mother, why me?"

"Because Misan, only you or I will be able to cast this spell and then lift it. I myself am _still_ thinking of a way to do this—"

"I know how, mother," Misan cut in. It seemed as if her singing _would_ come in handy. Just use her spiritual powers to strengthen it to reach all around the world. And she would make everyone forget it was her singing that did it.

"You do? Perfect!" she changed back to her cheerful self. "That means tomorrow, I can show you and explain in more detail!"

x

x

x

And that is just what they did. Rin flew Inuyasha on her fur tail and led Misan who also flew the same way on her tail across a very, very, very large ocean that they knew as the Pacific. That answered Misan and Inuyasha's question of why Rin would smell like ocean water. It took a week at full speed to reach land. They had packed food for Inuyasha so he wouldn't starve. They flew over land until they came upon a chain of extraordinarily large mountains. It was in these mountains that Rin told them to go. The both of them would live together with a family of humans, going to what Kagome would always call "school" and determining if humans should be given more time or they have ruined everything and the demons need to be brought back. Both were responsible for earning whatever currency there would be and working for it. And as far as the food situation, considering Misan doesn't eat human food but the flesh of lesser demons in her human form, she was to eat four to five grown deer once every 3 months as she usually did but in a smaller version of her true form.

A dog demon can decide how large they want to be when they transform. And when in their true form, a dog demon can eat just about anything that is meat: demons, deer, cats, dogs, fish, birds, reptiles, and humans. Misan would never eat a human, though, they are so wretched she doesn't see how other demons like the Thunder Brothers are able to eat them. Dog demons only eat humans when it is absolutely necessary because there is nothing else to eat, otherwise, they won't eat a human because it is considered cannibalism.

Since Inuyasha used to be a half-demon and retained some of his qualities from then, he could eat human food. So that meant he could have wheat, rice, fish, vegetables, and all of that stuff. Even if he was a full-fledged dog demon, he was unique because he could do things a normal dog demon wouldn't be able to do like eating human food. And then he couldn't do things that regular dog demons can do, like fly, transform into a large dog, understand dog barks, go without food for three months, go without sleep for two weeks, go super-fast, or have markings or pointy ears.

x

x

x

Sango and Miroku were to be the caretakers of the castle in the absence of its lord and lady. The palace itself would have a barrier around it so it would remain invisible to other humans and be unreachable, too, except for someone with spiritual powers like Misan or Yuuko and Muro. The latter would be staying with their parents for a while longer to finish training and then go out to start families of their own, teaching them the same things they had learned.

Rin had showed her family the same cave she showed to Kagome. A barrier would be placed on it as Rin had said so they don't get crushed by rocks, get discovered, or anything like that while they are asleep.

Misan had been working on the song to sing all the demons to sleep. It had come to be this:

_Demons half and whole,_

_Listen to my song,_

_Heed my soul._

_Now you fall_

_Into your slumber,_

_Not one, but all._

_Relax through the ages,_

_Without a thought in mind,_

_Forget all your cages._

_For one day you will wake,_

_And at that moment,_

_Your life you will take._

_Frozen to time_

_Your body will stay,_

_As well as mine._

_So go to sleep, sleep, sleep. . . ._

She had already started on an awakening song. All she had to do was use her priestess sword to channel her powers around the world so it would reach all the demons. the way the spell was cast would be forgotten so no one would know her secret even then. It would place all of the demons' bodies into a holding dimension of sorts so their bodies would not be found by humans, while their minds will be in a slumber land where it would feel as if life kept going on but they knew that it was only a really long dream. And the enchantment will replenish itself each year while Misan sleeps so it does not fade too early.

x

x

x

The demons said good-bye to their human friends. Sesshomaru, Rin, Daichi, Aki, Misan, Inuyasha, and their pack of demon dogs with Jiro went to the cave. Now, it was no longer empty and cold but it had six tatami mats and pillows, a torch in each corner of the cave, and inscents burning from gold plates that hung from the ceiling of the cave. Carefully, the other five chose their mats and laid their swords to the side of them and the five demon dogs settled themselves in another corner of the cave all huddled together in their pack.

Misan made eye-contact with her mother. Rin nodded her head urging her to go on just as she slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's, grasping it lovingly. Misan gave a curt nod and exited from the cave.

She stood tall before finding a clear enough area, drawing her sword, and marking a circle around her in the dirt with the steel tip. With much care, she bent down onto her knees and sat back on her legs. Concentrating long and hard, she separated her lips, letting her song flow through them.

The others in the cave were surprised but couldn't say anything as they slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

Misan watched as rd light shot from her sword and into the sky. It formed a blanket all around the world. Some would have said it was the end of the world to see the red sky. It fell over the lands, sweeping from high in the air to low in the ground to the deepest depths of the seas. Every demon heard the song and slipped into their sleep as their bodies froze in time, ceasing all living functions, and being pulled into a holding dimension, unseen by the creatures of this world. Deities, spirits, demons, all of those with otherworldly and unnatural powers or traits, were ensorcelled, forgetting the musical tunes and the voice singing them. The only thing she let be was the Bone Eater's Well, so Kagome could come to Inuyasha's aid in the future to almost twenty years back.

The young priestess, now rather exhausted, and seeing the once more blue and sunny sky, went back into the opening of the cave. All of her family lay peacefully, swords by their sides. Misan quickly put up a barrier around them in the cave only penetrable to a priestess's touch. Laying down on the only remaining mat to the farthest end of the cave, Misan placed her two trusty swords to her right on the ground and let her own spell put her into a 500-year-slumber. . . .


	21. The InBetween

Chapter 21. The In-Between

Humans had fared pretty well after the demons had gone to sleep. Wars ensued as always. New inventions were created, sciences and learning advanced, they traveled and explored unknown places, settling all over inhabitable areas, making better modes of transportation and communication. Eventually, electricity, light bulbs, cars, and so on and so forth were being used.

As for the demons, everyone who lived at the time was confused and believed they had disappeared. Humans continued telling their stories about demons and they were known throughout the world but after three hundred years or less, in the early 1800's, humans had deemed demons illogical and only myth, stories to entertain and the results of old beliefs.

As for Sango and Miroku's family, they continued living, the only ones left to tell the story of what truly happened, the only ones who knew for sure that demons existed and were living proof that fantasies could become real.

Sango and Miroku watched over the castle as they had promised and the barrier stayed up.

Yuuko and Muro finished their training until they had nothing more to be taught. Muro, who had harbored a secret crush for the handsome Lord Daichi, had become a bit depressed and it took a long time for her to find a husband that she truly loved. He became immortal like her just as the spell was set to do and she told him of her life story and the stories she had heard of the family she had served. She had moved to England where she met him, a man with brown hair and brown eyes that differed from her sleek dark brunette hair and green eyes. Muro had a daughter with the man in the late 1700's, whose name was Ellen. She was taught everything her mother knew about being a demon slayer priestess and history, writing in kanji, dancing, how to speak Japanese, art, and cooking, cleaning, sewing, and serving tea. She went to an English school to learn about math and science and how to speak and write in English. Ellen took her time finding a husband for she immigrated from England to America a few years after her training was complete. Muro had drawn many elaborate pictures and portraits of the demons she had grown up with and the things in her ancient culture. She gave these pictures to Ellen and Yuuko so he could give it to his children as well for when they told stories and when the time came for the family they served came back, they could recognize them. Ellen finally found a man to love and marry in the 1980's at around 280-years-old but appearing to look 20. She had a girl and a boy in the 1990's while living in Mississippi before moving once more with her new family to Washington state. She had yet to tell her children the truth.

Yuuko, though, did not wait long to find a woman. He may not have shown it, but he was quite the lecher like his father. He was just more of a gentleman about it rather than grabbing a pretty girl's butt or asking that she bare his children. His mother had made sure of that. He moved to the continent into China, learned Chinese, and married a young pretty Chinese girl. This was only around ten years after the demons had vanished. His new wife had known of demons and seen them but was only a child at the time and did not understand what had happened. His descendants went all over the world, learning different languages but still passing on the family tradition and responsibility of remembering the past for when the time comes that the past catches up with them. There were slayers all over Asia, Europe, a couple in Africa, some in South America, quite a few in North America in the states, and even a few in Australia. None except Sango and Miroku were left in Japan, though.

Rin had been right about demon slayers, monks, and priestesses. Since they were no longer needed to kill the demons and protect the humans, others stopped practicing it. Slayers were completely gone (aside from the immortals), monks did not have the same abilities they had as before and would work in churches or shrines. Priestesses became nuns. Priests became more popular, especially in Europe and the Americas. Fighting at its best was sloppy for humans had always been given a special strength with that magic that had encompassed the world but that magic was now gone as people gave up and the demons were absent from there. Prayers were used for enlightenment and peace. Purification only went as far as holy water.

And yet, with the world seemingly relieved of its unearthly troubles, only new, even worse ones arose. Pollution increased by a large amount because of new technology and discoveries in science, like plastic and nuclear waste. Wildlife and forests were being cleared away for new human settlements and buildings for there was no demon to stop them from destroying their homes. Greed and overpopulation overcame many into expending many resources in the lands. People became crude and disrespectful to others. Justice was being overlooked for personal profit.

The world as the knew it, only became worse.


	22. Kagome's Task

Chapter 22. Kagome's Task

_**June 2004**_

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eater's Well, knowing what she had to do now that she was in her own time.

She ran out of the well house and into the kitchen where her grandfather, also called Gramps, and mother sat at the table eating lunch.

"Kagome!" her mother said happily. "That's a beautiful kimono."

Kagome had totally forgotten she was coming back from Sesshomaru and Rin's celebration still in her very nice, traditional silk kimono.

"Oh, thanks . . . uh, I was at the party for Inuyasha's brother's wedding. Lady Rin let me keep it. But I have to get into the mountains, now!" Kagome screamed urgently.

"Why would you need to go to the mountains, Kagome?" Gramps inquired senilely.

"Rin asked me to do something for her, I can't go through the well anymore, I need to get to a cave in the mountains, I have to get Inuyasha, and I have to do something else after that and—oh!" she squealed worriedly.

"Calm down, Kagome," her mother soothed.

"Which mountains are they?" Gramps asked.

"They are the ones closest to us," she said, finally calming down.

"Oh! You can take Sota, then! I'll make you two lunch for your hike," the air-headed mother said. She went to cooking for Kagome at that moment.

"So, Kagome, you say you can't go through the well anymore. Why is that?" Gramps questioned sagely.

"Well, Rin, this young girl who followed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older full-demon half-brother, turned out to be a powerful priestess. She got trapped in the Limestone Cave where the Shikon Jewel was created and aged ten years to be 17 in only 10 seconds. Naraku wanted to steal her soul to make another Sacred Jewel but she got kissed by Sesshomaru who she was in love with and took part of his soul then became a dog demon and a priestess. She destroyed Naraku and everyone got a gift. Then Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, asked her to be his mate. They celebrated at his castle and when it was over, Rin told me I wouldn't be able to go through the well anymore because the Jewel had been completed. She also asked that I go into the mountains, wake up Inuyasha, and he'll give me further instructions."

"i presume this 'gift' is that very nice and expensive kimono you have on there?" he commented, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no! It wasn't anything materialistic like that! The gifts were all very special and weren't objects. Inuyasha became a full-demon at last and I am immortal. Stuff like that," Kagome answered nonchalantly.

"What?!"

Even Kagome's brainless mother paused what she was doing, gawking at her daughter.

Kagome just waved it off, focusing more on the fact that she had a job to do for a friend.

"I'll go tell Sota!" Kagome ran up the stairs into her brother's room. "Sota! Sota!"

"Yeah, sis?" Sota popped his head into his room from the hallway.

"Get ready for a hike! You're coming with me!" Kagome ordered with a smile.

"Oookaay . . . sure. Can you get out of my room so I can get changed?" he asked awkwardly.

"What? Oh!" she realized he was still in his school clothes and she got out of his room, going back downstairs.

Not once had she thought about her own attire because it was so comfy and light.

Sota came back down dressed in some khaki shorts, boots, and a blue sweater. He gave a weary glance at his sister's outfit but she was so eager to leave he didn't comment.

"Have a nice hike, honey!" Kagome's mom yelled to her.

Kagome and Sota waved good-bye as they hurried off. Once they were out of sight and going through the streets and neighborhoods in a bee-line to where Kagome remembers Rin had led her, they set off onto the mountain trails. Her eyes traveled up the mountain side to the spot she guessed was the entrance to the cave.

"It sure is covered in trees and secluded," she whispered to herself. "Come on, Sota!" Kagome bounded off of the mountain trails to the areas she remembered Rin directing her.

It took five hours to climb up the mountain at the rate they were going. But then again, Kagome wasn't a demon that could run really fast, jump really high, or fly. Nope, just your average teenage humans. Up to the point until you take into consideration her spiritual powers and what she has been through.

The cave's opening took some effort to reach. the trees grew thickly together and it took some actual climbing up almost 90˚ surfaces. There was one spot that didn't have anything growing and it was very close to a perfect circle. It almost seemed as if someone drew the circle with a stick . . .

_'That doesn't matter right now. I have to wake up Inuyasha,'_ Kagome scolded herself.

By that point, kagome had explained everything to Sota and his confusion was gone only to be replaced by excitement.

Kagome slid in through the wide slit of an entrance only to run into something hard. She kept trying to find it but saw nothing, Sota now behind her and trying to solve this newly arisen question with her.

"Oh, duh! There must be a barrier around it! Here—" Kagome held out a hand, touching the solid invisible wall.

It vanished under her touch revealing a comfier environment than the cave she had seen earlier. Torches in each corner lit up by themselves, casting a light onto the occupants within. Six silver haired bodies clothed in kimonos with swords placed next to them on mats and huddled in a corner in a pile were five large silvery white dogs. Kagome recalled seeing them at the celebration at Sesshomaru's palace.

"Hey, sis! There's Inuyasha!" Sota pointed to the one off to her right. He was the only one that wore red instead of white. Tetsusaiga rested right beside him.

Kagome bent down, brushing her hand lightly on his arm before a tingling went through her finger tips. A moment passed until Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He gawked at her for half a minute as if he hadn't seen her in years and years which technically, he hadn't. And unexpectedly, he caught Kagome in a warm hug, throwing his arms around her.

"I missed you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

It took only a few second for them to realize what they were doing and both faced other ways, blushing.

"_So_ . . . Inuyasha . . . you have any . . . _further instructions_ for me?" Kagome asked breaking the silence while using the same words Rin had used with her.

"What? Oh, yeah!" Inuyasha got to his feet, slid Tetsusaiga into his belt, and walked to the furthest part of the cave.

"Inuyasha, who are those other demons?" Kagome asked, indicating the two unfamiliar teenage males and the one he was going to.

"Well, you know Sesshomaru. Those two over there," he pointed to two younger male figures, "are his and Rin's sons, Daichi and Aki. And _this_," he gave a sidelong glance to the only other sleeping female, "is their youngest, Misan. You have to wake her up, too."

Kagome nodded confidently and strode over to where he was standing. What she saw was breathtaking.

A teenage girl with a blue crescent moon on her forehead, magenta lining her upper eyelids, tow magenta stripes on each cheek merging with one another, silver hair the color of sparkling snow, lips a soft pink neither too full nor too thin. The rest of her appeared to be just as perfect but her face was just so gorgeous. She was reminded of the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ or _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _with the beautiful princess is in an enchanted sleep waiting for her prince charming to come and wake her with true love's first kiss. Except her "prince charming" was actually a teenage girl with her magical "Touch of Life."

_'If I were a guy, I would have already fallen in love with her.'_

Sota stood next to Kagome, dazzled by the demon girl's charm even if she was inanimate at the moment.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. Kagome snapped back into reality and touched her lim fingers to the clawed hand. Kagome, just for fun, was tempted to trace the magenta stripes on the demon's wrist just as they, too merged together like the stripes on her face.

Misan's eyes snapped open instead of fluttering to clear the years of sleep out of her eyes. Her golden orbs shot to Kagome, then Sota, and finally to Inuyasha. She stood up grabbing Terunseiga and her sacred sword placing it in her sash, then taking a look around the cave and then the rest of her family. Then she put her attention back onto the unfamiliar girl and boy.

The girl, obviously Kagome, was wearing a rather nice silk kimono. The boy wore more foreign clothes that Misan could not place. She shrugged it off and stepped over to the pile of dogs and touched each one of them, summoning a red light to her finger tips and waking the five of them.

Kagome observed the girl as she moved to the dogs. She was around her height, maybe an inch taller. her face showed no emotion or anything.

_'She looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru except for the fact she's a girl. Great,'_ Kagome commented in her mind.

Misan didn't even pause to leave the cave, giving one last glance to her parents and brothers. She was outside of the cave waiting as the other three scrambled out. She had missed the Kagome kneel by Rin's lifeless body and stroke the hilt of Rin's sword, admiring it. Jiro and the four other dogs had been right behind her the whole time. Misan fixed the barrier around the inside of the cave, protecting her precious family. She searched for the well her mother had told her about and sensed it demonic aura. That is where Kagome lived Inuyasha had said. A well-house is around it now, though.

Misan gave a glance to Inuyasha that told him everything.

"Kagome, get on my back," Inuyasha softly commanded, bending over for her. Kagome complied and as soon as she was settled, Misan grasped Inuyasha's arm and Sota's arm with two clawed, strong hands. She looked back to Jiro, and he, too, understood what she was going to do. He would follow and lead the others. The two humans and two demons became a bright blue ball of energy, zooming into the sky and straight back down to the shrine and Tree of Ages. Changing back into their solid selves, Misan let go of them.

Her surroundings were much different than what she expected them to be. there weren't any small huts or large castles. In the distance, she spotted many tall glass and metal and stone edifices that shined. Roads and paths were paved over in a black rock substance. The only thing that looked normal was the shrine.

"Here, follow me!" Kagome said, running into the building.

Misan followed, hoping to get an explanation out of her. Jiro and the four other demon dogs came only minutes later.

x

x

x

Back at the cave, while Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota, and Misan had left, Naraku had awoken within Rin's sword. When Kagome had admired the hilt and touched it, it had accidentally stirred his spirit.

Naraku tried getting out of the sword once more, and to his delight, his hand was not translucent but solid flesh. Working his way out he stood in full, flesh, muscle, bone, blood, everything was there. He chuckled to himself at his new body built by the spiritual powers of the woman who had killed him.

He ignored the demon family inside the cave. He only had one goal: Misan. The barrier was easy to pass and he made sure to not destroy it for fear that Misan may come back and discover something amiss. He would watch her from a distance, Naraku decided. And when the time was right, he would make her _his_. . . .

x

x

x

Misan quickly picked up on the fashion style after Kagome explained where she had just come from a few hours ago. Inuyasha told Kagome what they had to do and she was shocked. But Kagome quickly got over it to focus on her objective and get Misan looking human.

"You look about my size. We'll have to go shopping for you, though," she exclaimed cheerfully. She was quite giddy now.

She dressed her in a blue skirt that went to her knees, a sleeveless white shirt, and white sneakers.

Misan did not favor the outfit but went with it and dealt with her other features. While in the bathroom in front of a mirror, she ran a finger over her crescent moon. It began to disappear, the vanishing line following the finger. She did the same with the stripes on her cheeks and wrists. She had some on her waists as did any other dog demon but she did not bother with them since they were covered by the cloth. Misan touched both of her pointy ears and they rounded down to look like human ears. Her hair, eyes, fangs, and claws she couldn't do anything about. So, she took an old black hair ribbon she always carried around with her and tied her lower thigh-length hair into a regular bun so no ends were showing and no one could ever tell how long her hair really was. Her bangs wouldn't go anywhere, she knew that hey would always stay in a position to perfectly frame the crescent moon on her forehead. And now, she was set.

Sota was still staring at Misan while she stood in a doorway waiting for Inuyasha to finish telling the story.

"Inuyasha, let me go get your hat for your ears when we go get you two some clothes," Kagome offered.

But before she could go anywhere, Misan stepped up behind Inuyasha and touched both his dog ears, letting them disappear off the top of his head and human ears forming on the sides of his head.

"Thanks, Misan. I always hated wearing a hat," Inuyasha commented thankfully.

Misan only returned to her standing position in the doorway.

"Okay, I'll just go get some money—" Kagome started but was cut off by her mom.

"Kagome! Your friends are here!"

"What?! What are they doing here! Not now!"

Sota, on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to his panicking sister or the conversation. He kept staring at Misan who was lost in thought looking straight in front of her.

"Hey, sis, would it be alright if I went to the mall with you guys?" he said in a daze.

Everyone stopped their chattering when they heard the new, entrancing voice that was emotionless except for the small hint of reprimanding in it.

"You should not try to shift your sights to other females when you already have one," Misan clearly stated before swiveling her golden eyes to glare down at Sota who shrank back underneath her fierce gaze.

"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" Sota managed to stutter out. But before he got an answer, Misan had settled back into her own thoughts, staring straight ahead and paying no heed to others.

"Either her sense of smell picked up the female scent on you or she could tell by the expression on your face. She's able to tell anything about a person by their face," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly to Sota's question. "Or it could be her picking up on your thoughts, she is a pretty powerful priestess who can read your thoughts if she chooses to or they are really loud."

"Ummm, okay. I'll go see what my friends want!" Kagome said with a nervous smile.

Kagome sauntered outside of the tense kitchen to find her three best school friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yuka, a girl with short-straight black hair said.

"We were going to come see about your temporary nervous disorder," Eri, a girl with short-straight black hair and a hair band said.

"Wow, Kagome. You seem tense. It must be your sickness. Anything we can do to help?" Ayumi, a shoulder-length-wavy-black-haired girl said. All three were wearing their school uniforms, each one looking worried.

Kagome paled at the new ailment Gramps had thought up.

_'Oh, great, now Gramps is telling people I have mental illnesses,'_ Kagome inwardly groaned. _'At least it will be the last one because I can't go through the well anymore. But now I have to deal with Inuyasha and his _niece— Kagome paused in her line of thought and brightened.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's already quickly going away," Kagome smiled, waving her hands out in front of her frantically as if to ward away the thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Yuka questioned.

"Does it have to do with that boyfriend of yours?" Eri said sternly.

"What did he do this time? Two-timing you again?" Ayumi asked as if it were normal.

"NO!" Kagome yelled to find her friends staring wearily at her. "Everything is _fine._ Things with Inuyasha are _fine._ He didn't do _anything_ and he is _not_ two-timing me anymore. In fact," Kagome got an idea and put up her pointer finger in a knowing way, "he's visiting right now. And remember when I told you about his older brother and him not getting along very well together?" she watched them slowly nod their heads. "Well, his _niece_ is here with him. I'm only trying to make a good impression!"

"Ohhh," they said in unison.

Just then, Inuyasha walked out followed by Misan.

"Kagome, when are we going?" Inuyasha said calmly. "We have a lot to do."

"Inuyasha!" the three girls yelled.

"He is two-timing you!" cried Yuka, pointing at Misan. Misan glared at the three fools.

"That's not his girlfriend!" Kagome frantically screamed.

"Eww! Sick! I'd never go out with my brother's daughter!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust.

"That's your _niece_?" Eri said, her eyes going wide.

"She looks the same age as you, Kagome. When you said niece, we thought you meant a little girl about 10 years younger than us," Ayumi said.

"Yeah, well, she's not!" Inuyasha freaked out at them.

"Why don't you all quiet down with your nonsense so we can leave?" Misan quietly scolded irately in a cold voice, glaring at them with her brilliant golden eyes, silencing all of them.

"Uh, right. Sorry," Yuka piped up slowly and cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry for . . . assuming . . ." Eri added on the verge of sweating.

"Looks like you three are busy, so we'll just be. . . . going," Ayumi ended.

The three friends huddled around Kagome, whispering. Knowing the dog ears that Inuyasha and, most likely, Misan had, they could here loud and clear the conversation.

"Good luck, Kagome," one said as if she were going to her death.

"Yeah, really. She's _scary_."

"Have fun. See ya!"

The girls hurriedly strolled away. Once out of sight, Kagome let out a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go," she said exasperatedly.

"Finally!" Inuyasha concluded.

The three strolled on the sidewalk further into the city of Tokyo as night was beginning to take place. Kagome chattered away about the modern world while Misan and Inuyasha played as an audience. She told them that they would have to get jobs to where were going, go into grade-school, and move into a house with another family. All three tasks were potentially difficult.

She figured to pass Misan off as 13 and Inuyasha 15, even if Misan was physically 15 when she went to sleep and Inuyasha stopped aging at 17 or 18 by the looks of it. As for where they would live, maybe a friendly family nearby to the location Rin had pointed out. And jobs, Kagome thought about what demons would do best . . . kill. Fight. Use lots of weapons—

That was how it came to her that the two should be swordsmanship trainers. They should pay okay and Inuyasha is good with a sword. And judging by Misan's noble, powerful, strong, graceful, and cold complexion much like Sesshomaru, she guessed that she too was an expert fighter.

Misan reminded Kagome a little _too_ much of Sesshomaru, the one demon besides Naraku that tried to kill Inuyasha and survived afterwards. But she had to keep telling herself that she was Rin's daughter as well and Inuyasha's father's granddaughter. She heard that Inuyasha's father was a pretty good demon if he was willing to marry a human and protect her. It was Sesshomaru and _his_ mother she was weary of.

_'Speaking of which, I haven't heard a thing about Sesshomaru's mother,'_ Kagome mused in her mind.

As they were walking through the mall tying to find a clothing store, Kagome decided to bring up the subject.

"So, what is Sesshomaru's mother like?" she questioned as if talking about the weather.

"Why do you wish to know of Lady Mami?" Misan asked back. It wasn't so much as cold but defensive.

"I'm just curious. I know about Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha's father, Inuyasha's mother, _you_ . . . and yet I haven't once heard about the other side of the family, namely Sesshomaru's mother," she defended truthfully.

"She's okay, actually," Inuyasha said. "The first time Misan, Daichi, Aki, Rin, and I saw her was when Misan was 5 and got attacked by a horde of demons. If it wasn't for the general, Misan wouldn't be here and everything would be a lot different. But anyway, she told me she didn't blame me for my old man running off with my mom and said we could be friends."

Kagome was caught off-guard at that statement. Her husband runs off with a mortal woman and has a half-breed son and you ask said half-breed to be your friend? She must have been pretty nice and understanding.

_'Maybe Sesshomaru didn't spend enough time with his mother.'_

"I found it _hilarious_ when she kept sending handsome, strong, single, male dog demons from her court as suitors to try and get Misan a mate," Inuyasha added as an afterthought, smirking when he saw the frown on Misan's face but didn't hesitate to stop when Misan glared at him and let a low warning growl erupt from her throat. If Kagome didn't see her make this noise, she would have thought it was a large dog growling at them. "Calm down, princess," Inuyasha snapped as they walked into a Hot Topic store. He began scowling as he directed himself to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, remember how that mangy wolf always called you 'his woman'?"

"Yeaaahhh . . ." Kagome said, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah, well, when Misan was 13 and was traveling around, putting her priestess powers to use, Koga came just as she was about to kill a demon. The idiot killed him before she could get a hit in, pissed Misan off for killing the demon she was going to kill, then declared her 'his woman' right in front of Ayame, which of course, only made Misan angrier and got Ayame really mad. The nerve on that guy!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing some attention to himself. He didn't notice but smirked again. "I laughed so hard, though, when I heard how Misan punched him into a tree! I really wish I had been there!"

"So, I'm guessing a lot of guys liked you," Kagome quizzed as she veered to the composed and reserved demon princess.

"Hn," was the only response.

"Even though Misan was one of the deadliest, merciless, emotionless demons in the world, male demons came from all over, even foreigners, to try and mate the one and only dog demon priestess princess. Heck, people even had gotten to calling her a goddess because she was so damn perfect. She has everything: power, beauty, intelligence, strength, purity, _everything._ So many men fell in love with her it's not even funny, but then again, it wasn't a serious love or anything," Inuyasha exclaimed grimly while glancing at the clothes.

"Wow. . . ." was all Kagome could say before she shook it off and grabbed some jeans, shirts, socks, and boxer for Inuyasha, blushing lightly at the last items. "Go in the changing room and try them on."

Kagome shoved Inuyasha into an open stall and slammed it closed.

She went off to the other side of the store to the female section. Kagome sped from rack to rack, snatching up jeans, shorts, skirts, T-shirts, sweaters, tank-tops, sweatshirts, and socks. Misan saw a shelf with a bunch of black sunglasses. Trying them on, she looked into a mirror while Kagome ran around.

They really stood out on her cream-colored skin and silver hair but complimented them. The only reason she had tried them on was because she knew there would be many questions about her gold eyes. Gold was not a human eye color.

Kagome ended her search for clothes for Misan and stared from the mound in her arms to Misan. Inuyasha came out dressed in fair fitting jeans and a slightly, very slightly, baggy red T-shirt.

"They're comfy, but not as much as my kimono," he evaluated.

"Okay, I guess we'll just go buy all this stuff, then!" Kagome took the pile to the counter where the cashier girl gawked at the number of clothes.

It was all rather expensive when added together but they got most of their shopping done quickly. There were about eight bags that Inuyasha was stuck with lugging around. Their next stop was a shoe store where Inuyasha got one pair of sneakers and Misan got a pair of sneakers, slippers, and sandals. Granted, all were unlike her comfy old-fashioned leather boots and she was already hating this modern era. Besides, it always smelled of horrible smoke that came from what Kagome called a "car."

Their next stop was Victoria's Secrets store that Kagome was very clear about keeping Inuyasha out unless he wishes to be considered a pervert like Miroku. Inside of the shop was filled with pink, white, lace, string, silk, some plain underwear and bras. Misan didn't even have to ask, practically reading her mind. Kagome had hurried so much, she was out of there within five minutes, a smaller bag in her hand.

Inuyasha was situated in front of the store with his ten bags, holding onto them tightly at their handles. he gave the impression that he was just as unpleased as Misan, well not just as much, considering he didn't despise humans.

Kagome noticed just now how many clothes they would be carrying around so went to another store and bought four luggage suitcases. Sure, everything put together cost a pretty penny but Misan had assured her they would pay her back.

"I refuse to be indebted to another in any way—especially not a human," were her exact words. Basically, it would be an insult to her honor if she didn't repay it. And dog demons are almost always true to their words being the proud creatures they are.

The three returned to the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha with his ten bags, Kagome hauling the 4 suitcases, and Misan walking ahead with the small bag of her new undergarments. They unloaded it all in the living room, ripping off tags and stickers, folding and packing them in their suitcases. Misan and Inuyasha dressed into some casual clothes before setting their minds to where they had to go.

Misan carefully and gently folded kimono, hakama, boots, and sash, placing the fur at the bottom of her stack, then pants, kimono, armor, boots, sash, and at the top were her two precious and valuable swords probably worth millions in that time.

x

x

x

Inuyasha and Misan were situated by the Tree of Ages waiting for Kagome and the dogs were lazing about.

"So where are you guys going anyways?" she asked.

"Somewhere overseas, I know that," Inuyasha mentioned.

"OVERSEAS!" Kagome freaked. "Now we're going to have to buy tickets, get passports, take a plane, go—"

"That is unnecessary," Misan interjected calmly. "I will fly all of us over there. I remember the way."

Kagome blinked twice before understanding what Misan had just said.

"But—"

"It will only be a two day trip at full speed at most. I do not need the aid of humans' mode of transportation," MIsan said haughtily.

She took her luggage in one hand and Inuyasha's arm in the other while forming a bubble around her, Inuyasha, and her dogs.

"Thanks for everything, I'll see you soon, Kagome!" Inuyasha waved good-bye to the stunned girl as they became the familiar blue light. They shot off into the sky above the clouds before zooming to the east toward the Americas. . . .


	23. Skilled Trainers and Roommates

Author's Note: Though it may sound corny, I would like to thank my reviewers and I encourage people to leave their feedback! I especially want to thank the following reviewers:

**dethhauntsister**

**islandeyes**

**jinsane226**

Also, Mount Si High School, Chief Kanim Middle School, and Fall City Elementary School and the places I name are all real but I highly doubt it is illegal to put them in fan fiction, but just to let everyone know. . . .

And now on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 23. Skilled Trainers and Roommates

_**Early June 2004 (still)**_

Just as Misan had predicted, it took a little less than a couple of days to get to their destination. Misan may not have shown it, but her stomach growled for food after using so much energy on the long-distance trip.

Inuyasha was hungry, too, but not because he was tired from exertion. Unlike a normal dog demon like Misan who can go without food for a period of up to 3 months, he had to eat everyday like a human and going two days without food was stretching it for him. One of the reasons why Misan was taught in the first place how to cook both demon and human foods was because of her uncle's eating habits.

Misan and Inuyasha settled their bags in the forest. The pack of large white dogs went and scavenged for some live meat. Misan smelt around herself for some deer, wanting to fill her quota of food right then. Finding the desired scent, she transformed, eyes flashing red and pupils an ice blue. Pink smoke engulfed her as her body transformed to that of a large silver dog that could pass for one of her demon dogs. The only differences between them and her was she had a string of fur along her back and a fluffier tail, a shinier coat of fur, red eyes with blue pupils in the shapes of ellipses, and the magenta stripes and blue crescent moon on the fur of her face.

Bounding toward the scent, Misan spotted her prey. Perfect. Five full-grown does (plural of 'doe' a female deer) were near one another, nibbling at the vegetation.

Misan creeped up slowly and silently, having been taught how to hunt in her true form by Sesshomaru himself, until she was a few yards away. Taking one leap, Misan went for their jugulars first and foremost. The first she bit and ripped out, blood gushing out from the throat. The second died at the end of her razor-sharp claws. The third, fourth, and fifth received similar fates.

Glancing at her kills, she started in, eating every bit of the deer except for the head and bones. Misan licked the bones clean of the tasty blood, then licking her snout, paws, and body clean. Misan located a stream and drank deeply, quenching her thirst after being deprived of water for the past five centuries.

Trotting lightly away form the stream, she mutated back into her original form. Composed and civil, Misan went back to Inuyasha who was moaning and clutching his stomach which was grumbling very loudly.

"Make a fire, I shall cook you something," she ordered.

Inuyasha nodded and went to find some dry wood which wasn't too hard of a task because it was summer. While he was gone, Misan called back Jiro who brought a chunk of raw and bloody meat between his teeth. She put it onto a spit and fashioned a small place to light the fire. Inuyasha came back and he set the wood down but Misan did not wait for him to start it. She clicked the claws on her forefinger and thumb making a spark that hit the wood and started the fire.

Inuyasha ate happily away at his chunk of cooked meat. Once he was done, they had agreed on observing the houses and families in the area. And then they would take a look at the schools they would be expected to go to.

There were many houses with families . . . and surprisingly enough, . . . lots of dogs in the neighborhood. There was even a backyard dog pound of sorts.

One house with a long driveway, large front and back yard, a pool-house and racket ball court along the driveway, and a family of six resided. They had a spare bedroom and, after watching them for a couple of days, Misan came to the conclusion that the parents owned a fast-food restaurant called "Tasty Taters."

There were 2 daughters and 2 sons, a 15-year-old girl, 7-year-old boy, a 3-year-old girl, and a baby boy at least half a year old. The mother and father were both in their early forties by the looks of it.

The eldest child went to a school going by the name of "Mount Si High." The boy attended Fall City Elementary School in the same town as their business.

x

x

x

After observing these points for a couple of days, Inuyasha and Misan departed in search of somewhere they give sword-fighting lessons. It was in Renton that they found a dojo that offered lessons in swordplay, fighting hand-to-hand, and on occasion, other weaponry such as archery.

Misan had dressed in some flexible black pants, a black muscle tank-top, socks, and slippers. Inuyasha wore black sweatpants and a white wife-beater's shirt, and his sneakers.

The two walked in seriously through the glass-window doors to the dojo. Three men were on the mat instructing some teenage boys holding dull swords. An elder man around his mid-fifties spotted the two newcomers and scurried over.

"Welcome! I am Robert Fauntes, the head of this dojo. Will you be signing up to learn swordplay, hand-to-hand fighting, weaponry, or all three?" he asked politely with a business tone laced in.

"Keh, we came for a job," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, um, well. . . . I don't know if there are any jobs for you to handle that I already can take care of—" the man responded.

"No," Inuyasha said sternly, "we want jobs as _trainers._"

Misan was impressed at Inuyasha's English—he wasn't as dumb as he looked, obviously. He must have actually paid attention to his lessons years and years ago before she was even born.

The other trainers and all the students paused when they heard Inuyasha say that.

"What?" Robert laughed nervously, losing his collected business front and barely believing his ears. "You two are only teenagers. . . . You can't possibly _believe_ that I could give you a job as a _trainer_, could you?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Hear that, Misan? Sounds as if he doesn't think we're _good_ enough to be instructors."

Misan tread over to the hanging rack where the swords were held, sliding out two swords. She tossed it over to Inuyasha who easily caught it, then she positioned her own sword in her right hand.

"Clear away," Inuyasha demanded of the students. "All three of you, how much experience do you have?" he questioned the trainers.

"All three of us have been in the nationals and have been practicing for at least five years," one man answered proudly.

"Keh, not only do we have skill on you, but also plenty of time. Five hours of practice in the morning everyday for ten years straight and utilizing it puts all of you behind by a lot. Seven hours for her over there," Inuyasha said nodding over to Misan. "One of you, I suggest the best, have a sword fight with me," Inuyasha propositioned.

The man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and was neither the tallest nor the shortest of the three stepped forth. He was muscular and slim.

"Alright, I'll fight you," the man said confidently.

The other two trainers stepped away from the two as the instructor drew the sword from his belt around his waist.

Misan spectated away from Robert and the others. Bowing to each other, Inuyasha and his opponent arose and held their swords in front of them in fighting positions. Without anyone to declare for them to start, the man swung first. Inuyasha began by countering it.

In actuality, it was very short as Inuyasha made professional and powerful strokes that made the other man off-balance. It ended when Inuyasha was about to stab the man in his chest, bringing him to his knees and halting.

The fallen man was panting and sweating while Inuyasha was breathing evenly and completely cool.

"So?" Inuyasha asked, directing his head to Mr. Fauntes, raising an eyebrow.

"I . . . suppose you can be a trainer. That was . . . _incredible_ . . . I must say—"

"Yeah, well, what about my niece?" Inuyasha cut in.

"I highly doubt—" Mr. Fauntes started but Misan gave him a glare.

"I will fight al three of you at the same time," Misan proclaimed as if it was the easiest thing in the world, but making it more of a demand than an offer. "If I am about to stab you in the chest or neck, you're out," she told the three.

The three looked at each other and smirked specially when she simply said, "I suggest you don't get too confident and to not go easy. You will only lose quicker."

The men surrounded her on the mat in a triangle. They couldn't help but notice how shapely and voluptuous she was. The three trainers bowed and Misan, who had no respect for these men, stayed straight and noble. Then, they came at her.

Misan dodged the three attacks without difficulty and deflected each man back a few feet with a complicated maneuver with her sword forcing them away. Metal could be heard throughout the dojo as the bare-footed girl lightly stepped across the blue mats. It took less than five minutes for her to almost stab the first man in his chest, the second in his back, and the third (supposedly the best) had the sword against his throat, threatening to slice open his neck had it been sharpened.

Inuyasha, Robert, and the teenage boys watched as she had moved with amazing grace. The boys had lost themselves in her body twirling around here and there in her deadly ballet.

Misan walked off the mat, her match done, and put away her temporary sword. She too her place next to Inuyasha again.

Mr. Fauntes was stunned, his mouth slightly ajar, eyes glazed over. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow again, smiling victoriously.

"You have the job," he said, snapping back into reality. "What are your names?"

"Inuyasha and Misan Higurashi," Inuyasha said, them having already decided just to use Kagome's last name.

"I see, and how old are the both of you?" he analyzed.

"I'm 15 and she's 13," Inuyasha answered, jabbing his thumb to Misan next to him.

"You have school, of course. Hmm . . . you will have to draw-up schedules of when you can teach . . . people could also make appointments. And your pay—"

"We get 80 of whatever we earn and you may have the other twenty," Misan declared, leaving no room for argument. She still had her cold and 'that is final' tone even after being out of practice for all those years. Good.

"Alright . . . Fine by me—"

"And we would like our pay in advance today. We will only need it this once."

"Uhh—how much?" he asked nervously.

"A hundred each."

"Right—wait here one second," Robert requested then fumbled off into his office. He came back out holding then green pieces of paper that Misan and Inuyasha had already identified as the currency there.

She took it and Inuyasha nodded thanks as they left.

"We'll be free at anytime right now!" Inuyasha yelled back. They walked out of sight to a more secluded area, then Misan flew them back to the mountains, changing their clothes into some regular clothes again.

"I would say now we should ask to live with that one family," Misan said, still holding the two hundred dollars.

"Come on, then," Inuyasha insisted impatiently. They dragged their suitcases with them and the dogs followed behind.

x

x

x

They knocked on the green front door. Since it was a Saturday, the two eldest kids were at home, so a girl with light brown hair and blue-gray eyes answered. It was the 15-year-old.

"Hi," she said staring at Inuyasha. It was one of those looks that a girl gives when she is looking at a hot guy.

"Hey, can we talk to your dad?" Inuyasha said in a business-like voice.

"Uh, sure." She walked away and started talking to another person. Their sensitive ears could hear everything the girl and her father said.

"Hey, dad," the girl said.

"Yeah?" a deep male voice answered.

"There are a couple of people at the door who want to talk to you."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. But they look like teenagers around my age."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

A man came to the door. He had dark brown hair and green/blue/brown eyes that had a mix of all three colors (A/N: I am modeling them off of my dad's because he really does have all three colors and it is really cool), and tanned skin probably from working outside in the sun too much. He looked at the two quizzically and then to their luggage.

"Hey, my name is Inuyasha Higurashi and this is my niece, Misan. We just moved here and were wondering if there is a room to rent."

"Well, we have a spare room . . . but I must ask how much you would plan on renting it out for," he resolved.

"Two hundred-fifty each month."

"That sounds good. How old are you two?" he eyed them and the way they dressed.

"I am fifteen and she's thirteen."

"Hmm. Why don't you come in then and we'll discuss this some more."

Inuyasha and Misan lifted their bags up and moved into the house, waiting for someone to show them to their room.

It was empty and white, waiting to be painted. There was an empty closet and two windows with bland shades.

x

x

x

During the month of June, Inuyasha and Misan were two extremely busy demons. They tried to fit in as many people for sword fighting lessons which they charged at reasonable prices of $25 per hour which also went up as the two became more known and more people demanded sessions with them, especially Misan.

Inuyasha was enrolled to go into his sophomore year at Mt. Si for the next school year and Misan was enrolled into Chief Kanim Middle School for eighth grade. These were the same schools the children that they were living with would go to, too. Inuyasha would be in the same grade as Amanda, the fifteen-year-old girl.

And as for their room, they bought supplies to rebuild it. They tore out the old sheet rock from the walls, took out the windows and door, and pulled up the carpeting. They put up new plaster and sheet rock, one large window in place of the two small ones, wood tile, long light green drapes, a new white door, and Misan even painted it a light cream color just like the color in the palace. On top of it, she painted murals of cherry blossom trees while a beautiful woman that looked exactly like Misan's mother, Rin, as a human like she used to be before her transformation cradling a lotus bud flower in her hands. they put in a traditional Japanese tea table, pillows for sitting on, tea cups, and two twin-sized futons put in opposite corners. The closet had been completely removed and replaced by a solid oak wardrobe stained red. Misan had designed it and Inuyasha had built it. A full-length mirror had been bought and put in a corner next to a desk with six drawers.

Altogether, it was the most beautiful room in the house and beside the door and window, it wall all very traditional and much like a room in the castle. The other people in the household would often admire the room. And Caden, the father, was amazed at how quick such a hard construction project had been completed.

Misan usually would cook food for Inuyasha but made enough for eight people which the family was grateful for since it was always delicious. The only thing the Hughes, the family they were staying with, would ever see Misan eat was green tea, the one thing demons and humans could both consume.

There was Caden, the father; Michelle, the mother; Amanda, the elder daughter; Stuart, the elder brother; Linda, the younger girl; and Scott, who turned out to be 11 months old, the baby boy.

Caden was thankful that he had been willing enough to let the two silver-haired, gold-eyed strangers live in his house which was now more productive and rapidly improving than ever before.


	24. Medicines

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a couple of days! I have been busy with homework that they are prepping me for the WASL, one of the worst possible things imaginable for a student. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 24. Medicines

_**June 17, 2004**_

It was a week before little Scott's first birthday. Lately, though, he had had a fever for the past couple of days.

All the family, Inuyasha, and Misan were at home. Misan was researching the sports offered at Mt. Si and Chief Kanim. She had told Inuyasha that they would keep active in sports to also get more of an idea about humans with gossip and whatnot. Inuyasha would be playing football, basketball, and track. Misan had chosen volleyball, basketball, and track as well. She was learning how to play each game so they could get onto the school teams since they needed physicals but didn't and couldn't get ones because of their files—which they had none of.

Inuyasha, Amanda, Stuart, Linda, Michelle, and Scott were watching a movie with their DVD player when it happened. Scott had just been given a hot bath to help his fever but it wasn't helping and he was warmer than ever. Inuyasha knew something was wrong, his enhanced senses were indicating that much as he kept checking on the now sleeping baby.

Misan already had some herbs boiling which she had gathered earlier knowing more than Inuyasha and prepared for it. It was, after all, her duty no matter how much she disapproved to help humans. Besides, children she didn't mind because they weren't as bad as adults.

Scott woke up, crying. Michelle figured he would but couldn't get him to stop and was shocked when she felt how cold he had become all of a sudden. Panicking, she called to her husband.

"Caden! Caden! He's cold!" she screamed.

Caden hurried over from his spot at his desk to check on his young son to see what was the matter. Misan casually wandered over to the stove, shutting it off, and pouring her completed medicine into a cup. She let it cool off a bit. Her mother had taught her all about healing, poisonous, paralysis, and other types of herbs when she had trained as a priestess so she could heal the sick. She had seen the fever sickness all too many times back in her old time.

Caden had taken his son from Michelle and the infant appeared to have gone into shock. He had been going deathly cold, his head flopped behind him, and his eyes began rolling into the back of his head.

"He's dying! He's dying!" Caden screamed as the others panicked even more. Inuyasha had run into the kitchen to see what Misan was doing and was relieved at the sight. He knew the smell of that tea, and had many a time seen Rin, Misan, or Kaede give it to feverish humans.

But the Hughes didn't realize it and Michelle wanted a doctor to help her child.

"Tom's son-in-law! He's in the pool-house with his family! Go get him! I'll call 911!" she screamed.

Tom was their landlord and his daughter, Sherry, had married a doctor, had 4 kids at the time, and usually would take them to Tom's pool-house down the Hughes' driveway.

Amanda went dashing outside without any shoes on while Inuyasha had begun talking to the two worried parents.

"He's not dying! ANd don't even bother calling 911!" he yelled over their cries. He was very good at yelling. He had two hundred years of yelling at people to not call him a half-demon as practice.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Michelle snapped. She was about to dial the number on the cordless phone when Misan came out of the kitchen, cup in hand. She didn't wait for permission to take Scott from Caden's hold and adjusted the baby to lie in the crook of her left arm.

She had figured he would have a fever seizure. Now it had passed and he was crying. Luckily for her ears, demons with sensitive hearing have an automatic "volume turn-down" so that they have the hearing of humans whenever loud noises were emitted. Otherwise, they would have all long been deaf.

Misan held Scott's face close to her own. She couldn't be able to get him to drink her remedy if he continued bawling. And the only way she could think of calming a child was rocking them back and forth yet it wouldn't help in this case for the pain he was in and would only worsen the crying, letting them suck on something but that only worked when a baby was teething, and then there was singing a lullaby to it.

A tall man that looked to be 6' 5" or so came in holding a bag, followed by Amanda. Caden had been furious at Misan for stealing his baby away, so had Michelle. The man attempted to get to Misan who was sitting back on her knees, still cradling the boy, but Inuyasha stepped in front of her, shielding them from interruption. Misan ignored all the others and concentrated on the child.

_'I'll hum to calm him down,'_ Misan told herself.

She put her lips right next to his ear. To others, it looked as though she were giving him a light kiss. Misan began the lightest hum, barely audible, then slowly growing louder but stopping as soon as Scott alone could hear.

Everyone watched as the child calmed. Misan pulled back from him, staring down into his adorable, big, blue eyes that examined her with interest. her face remained stoic, but she felt obligated to cure the boy now that she had made it her responsibility. Taking the now luke warm liquid in the cup in her right hand, she moved it toward his mouth, urging him to drink. He obeyed, as if he was able to visualize her power and command. Scott swallowed a large gulp, ignoring the bitter taste, and his eyes drifting closed again. he was in a relaxing, painless sleep.

"His fever will soon break. Let him rest and he will be fine. It was only a lesser seizure caused by the fever," Misan stated, handing the baby back to Caden. He seemed dumbfounded.

"Let me see him," the doctor said. Caden obligingly gave him to the known doctor.

He touched the child's forehead, used his stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat, checked his pulse, and even took his temperature with a thermometer in the mouth.

"He seems to be returning to his normal temperature and his heart rate is steadying. What did you give to him?" he turned to Misan.

"It is a ground and boiled herb used to cure fevers. Nothing more." Misan walked away back to researching sports on the computer.

After that day, witnessing Scott's speedy recovery without doctors' help and Misan's knowledge in medicines, the Hughes trusted both Misan and Inuyasha more than before.


	25. Football Tryouts

Chapter 25. Football Tryouts

_**August 23, 2004**_

Two months had passed. According to a newsletter sent by Mt. Si H.S. in the mail to Inuyasha and Amanda, tryouts for fall sports would begin that day, Monday. They would be held at Mt. Si for volleyball and football.

Amanda was going to participate in volleyball, having one year of experience from eighth grade. Inuyasha would be on the football field with a bunch of padded, sweaty teenage guys almost seven centuries younger than himself. Misan, meanwhile, would be keeping an eye on Inuyasha, predicting the trouble with the lack of a physical. Volleyball tryouts at the middle school wouldn't start until the first day of school. Michelle had offered to buy their school supplies for them if given the money. Inuyasha gladly agreed, knowing Misan wouldn't go as far as stepping into a store and buy school supplies.

Inuyasha had dressed in a pair of guys' black sport shorts, a gray T-shirt, and his sneakers. No one so far had seemed to bother him about his long, silver hair probably because it actually looked good on him and was bridging on bleached white. His dog ears were still perched atop his head, Misan only doing her "magic" with their appearances in the day and changing them back to normal at night, then doing it all over again in the morning. She fixed the problem by flicking his ears one after the other.

Misan, not wishing to draw all the attention of almost a hundred teenage football players, chose to wear a long, loose and flowing brown skirt, a white hooded sweatshirt, her sunglasses, and a scarf lightly wrapped around her neck, chin, mouth, and nose. This made it almost impossible to see any of her face, figure, hair, eyes, or anything that could be thought of as attractive or abnormal. It was doubtful that she wouldn't be heeded, though. Misan would have to convince the coaches much the same way they did at the dojo with Mr. Fauntes. Preparing for just that, she wore some black spandex shorts she had gotten a couple of weeks ago, the same kind volleyball players wear, and her black muscle tank-top.

Michelle drove the three to the large hight school at four. She would be back at 9:30, when the two-part tryouts would be over. There were girls and guys standing out front and chatting away with their friends. About half of them were relaxed having done it before. The other half of people were nervous and wanted tryouts to be over. Inuyasha was grumpy, having been forced into this by his niece.

Amanda was about to drag Inuyasha over to her friends to show him off. She had developed a crush on him over the summer and she had good reason. Inuyasha is an attractive guy, is nice, strong, and has other good attributes. Misan shook her head 'no' to the girl shorter than her. So, instead, Amanda went over to her friends, warmly greeting them, then talking and pointing, the girls occasionally directing their eyes and heads to Inuyasha.

Misan ignored it and walked to the football field where the other guys were gathering. Inuyasha followed having gotten the picture of what she was doing. As Misan had guessed, there were more or less a hundred boys in football gear. The coaches appeared to be gathering them all together.

Inuyasha ran over to one of the men and asked if he could tryout. The man told Inuyasha to get suited-up and first show him his physical. Inuyasha said that he didn't have one which sent them right into an argument.

While this occurred, Misan positioned herself on the concrete platform in front of the bleachers and behind the grassy sidelines and fence. A tall 13-year-old boy not in gear strolled to a group of 15-year-old guys that looked as though they were trying out.

"Hey! What're ya doin' here, Joe?" one guy asked the younger one.

"Ah, my sister's got soccer tryouts so I came here to watch the football tryouts," the boy, Joe, answered.

Then they got onto the subject of Misan when they glanced over at her.

"Hey, do you see that girl over there? Wonder what she's trying to hide—" on started but Inuyasha's high-temper from being defeated in the argument stopped him as he stomped over.

"MISAN! How am I supposed to get on this team if that bastard coach refuses to let me tryout because I don't have a freaking physical?! I didn't even want to play in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

"Inuyasha, I am playing sports, so if I am playing sports, then you have to play, too. As for your problem, we may need to show them you are capable of playing," she coldly stated under her scarf.

"Hey, what are you trying to hide under all those clothes in the middle of summer?!" one of the guys rudely joked.

"Maybe she's so ugly and hideous, she always has to cover herself!" another suggested.

Inuyasha shot a sharp glare over to the laughing boys. Joe didn't seem to like the others insulting the girl but couldn't help but laugh. And yet they all regretted it as all eyes turned to Misan.

"Let's go, Inuyasha," she simply said as she peeled away her scarf, sunglasses, and hood to show an _extraordinarily_ pretty face./ Then she unzipped her zip-up hooded sweatshirt, her black muscle tank-top displaying almost every curve to her upper body. Finally, she slipped off her skirt, not giving any heed to the many guys' eyes widen as it revealed slender, smooth, cream colored, shapely legs and her mid-thigh reaching black spandex.

She strode steadily over to the same coach Inuyasha had failed with minutes ago. He looked over Misan carefully. Trying to find words, he opened his mouth but Misan never gave him the chance.

"The two of us will play against some of your best players in a team. It will be a game of ten where each touchdown is a point. We win and Inuyasha gets to tryout without a physical," Misan bet in a firm voice. Once more, she had proven to be able to leave a person incapable of arguing with her for the hidden threat her voice held.

"O—kay."

He gathered together a team of seniors, juniors, and one sophomore; a black guy named Matt, supposedly the fastest kid in school. Misan and Inuyasha took their place on the field. They were against ten guys that were mostly muscular or big.

The opposing side kicked-off, them thinking Inuyasha or Misan would be unable to catch it. How wrong they were! MIsan ran to the point it was falling and caught it in her arms. She nodded for Inuyasha to go to the opposite end of the field right before the touchdown zone. Giving a simple swing of her arm and the oblong ball went flying straight to Inuyasha. It was about 3 feet above his head when he jumped high enough into the air so caught it near his stomach. He turned in mid-air and managed to land in the touchdown zone with nothing to propel his body except a powerful swing of his legs.

It kept going somewhat like that. At one point, Misan had Inuyasha actually run slowly enough for the guys to try and tackle him down. Five guys dove for Inuyasha, attempting to drag him down. Even when they were grabbing at him and clinging onto his body, he stood stiff and ran off again.

The final score was ten to zero, Misan and Inuyasha being the winners.

"There. So do I get to tryout now?" Inuyasha asked the coaches.

"Uh, yeah—heck, we'd let that girl tryout, even!"

"Not interested," Misan blandly stated.

"Alright, well . . . go get suited up . . ." the man had been looking for a name but remembered he never got it.

"Inuyasha Higurashi and my niece, Misan Higurashi."

"_Niece_? You two could pass for brother and sister—"

"Yeah, well, we aren't! The only way we're related is my old man was her grandfather. That's all!" Inuyasha said irately.

"Okay, okay! Just go get ready!" the coach backed down from Inuyasha's quick-temper.

Inuyasha was allowed to tryout for that week. Each day, for five hours, Inuyasha and Misan trained with their swords in the back yard, front yard, or the empty racket ball court. Once tryouts were over, all freshman were placed in C-team; the tenth through twelfth graders which weren't that good were put in junior varsity; and all the better sophomores, juniors, and seniors including Inuyasha, got varsity.


	26. School

Author's Note: 10 REVIEWS NEEDED!!! I have decided that I would appreciate at least 10 reviews for each chapter before I update again. This I thought I would never do because it was evil when I read other stories and authors requested the same thing but now I see the upsides to it. I will be given more time to write the chapters AND I will know if people reading actually like my story or not. I totally accept flamers, char me until I'm toast if you so desire. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 26. School

_**September 2004**_

Inuyasha was immediately accepted as a cool kid with the guys at football practice. The boys who had insulted Misan constantly tried to apologize and flirt with her but she would give them a don't-you-dare-say-a-word-or-I'll-kill-you glare to shut them up. Whenever Inuyasha was around his new friends, they never failed to be filled with questions about his lovely niece. Each time, he responded with the same line:

"Don't even try. You'll only get emotionally _and _physically hurt after she's done with turning you down."

Inuyasha had already gotten his schedule a while ago. He was going to be in language arts 10, World History, Weight Training, biology, and Japanese as a teacher assistant. When they had enrolled for school, they had taken tests to see what math level they should be going in and level for language arts for Misan. Inuyasha got into advanced algebra, and advanced class for sophomores. Misan would be going into algebra and hi-C language arts, the only advanced classes available for eighth graders.

All their school supplies, backpacks, and other materials were bought and ready. The weather was already getting colder. Misan had gone to eat her tri-monthly five deer on September 1. School would be starting on the 8, a Wednesday.

x

x

x

Misan was up all night, and out in the kitchen in the morning at 4:30. She had slept a good, long fifteen hours on Friday night. Inuyasha had made sure no one had disturbed her in her room as he does every two weeks—it can get dangerous waking a dog demon while they are sleeping deeply. She was cooking noodles, vegetables, and beef in a wok. Each morning, she would cook for Inuyasha and he would smell it, then he would be attracted to the kitchen thus rousing him from sleep. This would get him awake every morning just like in the palace when the kitchens had demon servants bustling to feed Inuyasha, Rin, and the humans.

Green tea was brewing in a tea pot and rice was steaming in a pot. As usual, it would be enough to feed Inuyasha and the Hughes. The food wasn't ready until 5:30 or so, when Michelle came out of her room in her plaid pajamas. She was extremely tired by the looks of it and had to squint because of the sleepiness in her eyes to see Misan handle the food on the stove.

"Good morning," Michelle groggily said. Misan gave a nod of acknowledgment not taking her eyes off the almost completed yakisoba she was making.

Inuyasha then came out, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his pajamas which were sweatpants over his boxers and that's it. He also had a hat on to hide his ears while passing Michelle so Misan could set the spell without any of the humans seeing.

"Why are you cooking so early in the morning, Misan?" Inuyasha said in between two yawns after she fixed his ears.

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten about school?" Misan simply inquired.

"Oh, that," his shoulders drooped down.

Misan turned off the stove top. She took out one of the bowls they had bought for themselves and filled it with rice at the bottom and the yakisoba at the top. She poured tea into one of the tea cups to Inuyasha. He took it gratefully and sat down with his food at the dining room table. Inuyasha scarfed it down in no time and went back into his room to get dressed and brush his teeth. Misan, meanwhile, made two more bowls but with forks instead of chopsticks. She handed one to Michelle and left the other on the counter.

Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to wake up Amanda. He wouldn't allow someone else to sleep while he had to be awake so early when they need to get up soon anyway. He wrapped(to knock hard and fast) his knuckles on her door.

"Amanda! Time to get up! We've got school!" he hollered agitatedly.

Amanda, having the crush on Inuyasha like she did, immediately got out of bed and ran to open the door to at least stop him from breaking down her door. Inuyasha walked away to put on his shoes.

It was 6:00 now. Misan had been ready for a while in a light green flowing knee-length skirt, a white lace tank-top, a light blue button-up sweater that's sleeves went to her elbows and the lower middle three buttons were actually done, and her aqua beaded slippers. Rather than have an actual backpack, she had a large handbag usually used to carry books and such. It had one long, thick black strap, black satin with a gold and green japanese dragon sewed onto the front, and it snapped open and closed with the snapping button at the top. She was going to wear her black hat that could cover her bangs and eyes and the bun of silver hair so no one would be tempted to comment. Misan never knew the no-hats-in-school rule, though.

Amanda and Inuyasha waited out front at the bus-stop. Michelle had agreed to driving Misan down to the bus-stop by the Bank of America in town. There would be a bus stop heading to Chief Kanim at 7:10. She didn't comment on Misan's attire or anything but kept silent like Misan preferred. She only reminded Misan where to go which she already knew from the orientation on Monday. Misan was dropped off at the building to the left of the bank, a street splitting the two and their parking lots. Some 12 year olds were standing next to a large tree, others standing in a line with them. They were between the ages of 11 and 13. Misan took her spot in line without talking.

A boy at the age of 13 had brown eyes, messy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a camouflage hat on was staring at Misan's body. She could tell from experience with Miroku that this boy was a pervert.

"Wow! Hottie!" his eyes roved over her body again. this only disgusted Misan to the point of being tempted to kill him with a simple swipe of her claws but she held back.

"I suggest you stop looking if you wish to stay in one piece," Misan said coldly in her monotone voice and giving him a glare. her threat was certainly _not_ an idle one.

The boy got the idea and turned away, talking to the guy in front of him.

The bus came a little after 7:10 according to one of the other kids' watch. It wasn't crowded, there were empty seats, seats with only one person in it, and seats with two. But the back of the bus with the other eighth graders was packed. In some seats, there were 3 to a seat. Misan didn't respond to the stares and eyes on her as she took a seat in an empty bus seat. Luckily, she was the last one to get on so no one could sit by her.

They arrived at the school fifteen minutes later and then the day began.

x

x

x

The bell rang at 7:35. The students were let into the hallway that went to the library on the left, the 6th grade hall to the right, the 7th grade hallway straight ahead, and the 8th grade hall upstairs with the staircases on either side of the beginning to the seventh graders' hall.

Misan had Ms. Wiltern and so her locker was next to her home base. It was a top locker and she didn't see who was next to her or under her. She just put away her hand bag and other things into the locker and kept a hold on her binder. It had pencil and paper so she would have anything that was needed to write.

She walked into the classroom to see about then others in there. A short, gray-haired, old woman was sitting at her computer. On the overhead, a seating chart told everyone where they sat. Misan was in the second row in the front She took her seat and thought about other more important things.

The bell rang again five minutes later and now all thirty or so students were seated in the classroom.

Ms. Wiltern commenced in her speech talking a little about her, what the schedule would be like every other week, agendas, and also giving out students' schedules.

Misan's looked like this:

Art

Physical Education

Hi-C Language Arts

Humanities

Algebra

Science 8

The announcements had come on and they said the pledge of allegiance. Misan stood, but did not put her right hand on her chest nor did she say the pledge. She was demon and would not pledge herself to a human government.

The ten minutes of home base was quickly over and they went to first period.

Ms. Tasha turned out to be rather fruity and almost out of it. They looked at pictures of different types of art like Native American masks, totem poles, and some African artifacts all pictures displayed on the over-head.

Misan got out of class almost an hour later. She went to the gym's front doors while others went through the locker-rooms. All of the students had to sit on the gym floor and listen to the teachers, Mr. B. as they called him and Mrs. Yemzki, talk about rules, grades, and activities they would be doing. But for the first time all day, possibly the while time she had lived with the humans, Misan had become interested with something. Or rather, someone.

A girl with mid-back dark brown bushy hair and green eyes that seemed to be trying to decide between brown and blue was in Misan's P.E. class.

_'She looks just like Muro except not as japanese,' _Misan thought.

She had not been able to discover the girl's name so decided to wait on that. But at the time, she had language arts with Ms. Wiltern.

x

x

x

In Wiltern's class, Misan had seen that boy who had been with the group insulting her at football practice, Joe. He hadn't noticed her yet because she was in the front while he was distracted with some popular girls.

Misan believed it coincidental that another new girl to the school, Emily, sat next to her and she had just so happened to be the nicest girl in that class. It was like putting a positively charged object next to a negatively charged object except they don't join together to become neutral. Emily's kindness compared to Misan's cold deadliness was like comparing an open fire to an ice berg. In other words, Yin and Yang with too much Yang.

They began class with painting trees, grass, mountains, clouds, a sun, and a stream. It was all to be just like Ms. Wiltern's painting but Misan had her own ideas. She painted the same glen she had found Kenji sleeping at. For watercolors, it had come out looking very nice.

Ms. Wiltern was walking down the rows taking glimpses at the paintings. She came to Misan and abruptly stopped.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped over Misan's shoulder, positioning herself in front of Misan's desk and holding the paper delicately in her hands, scanning it over. "It isn't what I said for you to do but this is absolutely gorgeous!" She stared down at Misan(which wasn't very far down considering Ms. Wiltern was a very short woman and Misan is relatively tall like Sesshomaru, probably 5' 6" or so) and saw her eyes covered by her hat. "Excuse me, but hats are not allowed in school. Please take it off."

Misan raised her clawed pointer finger and thumb, grabbing the tip of her hat and pulling it off behind her. The rest of the class gaped at the shimmering head of hair.

"Oh my god! You actually colored your hair silver!" a popular girl gasped.

"This is my natural hair color," Misan claimed, a definite and sure tone in her voice. She stared straight into the eyes of Ms. Wiltern.

The old woman's eyes widened at the sight of Misan's sparkling gold ones.

"You must wear colored contacts then, though, at least?" she said almost desperately.

"I do not wear contacts or anything of the sort," she said in the same voice.

"Hey! That's Misan Higurashi! She's _really_ athletic!" Joe yelled from across the room.

"Really? What sports do you play?" Emily quizzed beside her.

"I am a professional sword fighter. That is at the top of my list if you can call it a sport," Misan responded coolly.

Ms. Wiltern appeared to be at a loss for words. So instead of questioning the girl further, she returned to the paintings.

x

x

x

Third period was over and done with soon after their little scene and Misan was to go to humanities with Mr. Dawson. According to others, the year was broken up into trimesters, a third of a school year. Each trimester, their first, second, and third humanities classes would switch or rotate really.

Mr. Dawson was a bit slow and almost seemed dumb. There was also one girl in Misan's class, Macy, who was tall, really thin, black-haired, brown-eyed, snobby, mean, selfish, and slutty. Misan recalled these specific women would be nicknamed "wench" for their awful behaviors. She used the word freely with any mortal women that she did not like and knew then and there that Macy definitely was deserving of the title.

Then there was that other girl again, the one who reminded Misan of Muro. Her name was Tracy Etler. The whole time, Tracy kept looking back at Misan. Misan kept an eye on the girl, too, but was more inconspicuous about it.

More time passed. Eventually it was algebra with Mr. Hillson. First thing they all did was take a diagnostic test. Misan had finished before lunch which was half-way through fifth period.

At lunch, many attempted or wanted to get Misan to sit with them. It was all the eighth graders in that one lunch, no one else. Misan, though, wandered around outside. She knew Tracy was close by, following, and watching her from curiosity. There was no doubt a familiarity the girl felt toward the demon. Misan had a feeling that this was one of the immortal demon slayers of Sango and Miroku's blood line, there was even slight bits of hidden spiritual powers within Tracy.

They went back to fifth period and then onto sixth period science with Mrs. Sanders. She was the best of the teachers. Mrs. Sanders was happy, cheery, and knew what she was doing. The class went over rules for when experimenting and such, the usual Misan observed.

But once that boring day of school was over, she got to try-out for volleyball. . . .

Author's Note: Remember. . . 10 REVIEWS! Then I will update the next chapter. Sorry for doing this, but like I said, I would like to know if people like it or not and reviews are helpful in that area. See ya!


	27. Tracy

Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while, but things haven't been going so great for me. Anyway, I have decided that 10 reviews is too many and no one is reviewing but I don't mind all that much. So, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 27. Tracy

_**September 17, 2004 Friday**_

Every other week, there would be a switch in the schedule for the eighth graders so that their 3rd and 4th period blocks with their 5th and 6th period blocks. That week was one of those weeks.

Misan was in language arts in place of fifth period math. Lunch would be soon and it was pouring rain outside. The bell rang and Ms. Wiltern ceased talking, letting her class go. Everyone went into the commons, buying their lunches, settling down with friends, and eating.

Now a routine, Misan exited the school doors into the drizzling rain. She thought about how busy she was now. School during the week for six and a half hours. Two more hours of volleyball right after school. Five hours of training with Inuyasha everyday as usual. Then there were the many sessions of teaching sword play at the dojo. Misan had become _extremely_ popular by now and people flocked to the dojo on the weekends when they were there. Girls loved to ogle over Inuyasha and guys reveled in drooling over Misan. Of course, neither were interested in anyone nor were they available.

On top of all that, Misan and Inuyasha would have homework from almost all of their classes. But it wasn't stressful . . . at least not for Misan, Inuyasha had to take a little more time on it.

While Misan walked around outside, quickly getting wet, Tracy had been pursuing in utmost interest. No matter how much Misan tried to scare her of like the other girls and guys at the school, Tracy persisted, undaunted by her cold looks. Much like Misan's mother, Rin, was with Lord Sesshomaru. Tracy would make attempts to make Misan happy or to talk to her. So far she had failed but Tracy kept trying. This did not mean, though, that Misan was uninterested, but evaluating the girl.

Misan headed into the small forest surrounding the school grounds. She found it to be more relaxing here then on the playing fields of the school. She wished to recall her memories of walking through the many forests of Japan where you had to be aware of your surroundings if you did not want to be caught by surprise. And it never did matter what the weather was like back then, to her, it was being placed into a deep state of meditation and thought.

So deep that it took her a minute to smell Tracy's scent a little ways away in the forest mixed in with two grown males' scents and the smell of blood.

Misan ran full speed becoming nothing but a blur to the spot where the aromas were strongest. She had been right.

Two men, dirty and unkempt, in their mid-thirties, stood over a now dead Tracy who had a long slash across her stomach and abdomen area, blood flowing heavily and freely and soaking into her shirt. One man had a knife dripping with blood while the other was defenseless. They had expressions of surprise at how fast Misan had appeared. To them, it was as if she came out of nowhere but they brushed the thought aside. In their minds, the two criminals saw the prettiest girl ever standing in front of them just waiting to be attacked.

Misan's eyes narrowed at the two. not caring anymore about trying to pretend to be human, she put the fingers of her right hand together. It glowed at the tips and on her claws. With one quick swipe, Misan's whip of light killed the both of them, burning into their chests. They fell back, bodies cold and rigid. Misan ignored the corpses and put her attention onto the fallen girl whose head lay to one side and her eyelids shut.

She knelt down to her. Misan touched the wound, healing it with her red glowing fingers. Then she concentrated especially hard on looking into the spiritual essences of that world, Misan saw the emissaries from hell jabbing at her soul. She touched them, dissolving the small imps. Misan could see normally again and brought the limp body into the crook of one arm, watching intently and listening.

_Bum bum . . . bum bum . . . bum bum . . ._

The heart beat steadily and Tracy's eyes fluttered open. Her green hues met gold. A glint of understanding passed between the two.

Misan released Tracy and turned around about to walk back to the school. Tracy gave a glance to the two bodies a few feet away from her.

"Are you a demon?" she questioned excitedly.

The dog demon unzipped her black sweatshirt and held it out for Tracy. The younger girl gazed at it perplexedly then looked at her own shirt. It was covered in blood and was torn where the knife had cut her. Tracy took the offered jacket and zipped it up concealing the bloodied clothes.

"Yes," Misan finally confirmed, void as usual. She wasn't cold, though, but had a softer tone in her harmonic voice.

Tracy smiled brightly. She got up from the ground and kept close behind the now striding demon.

x

x

x

The two girls, one a 500 year old dog demon priestess princess, the second a resurrected 13 year old girl with secrets not even she knew of; headed back to the middle school.

"Tracy," Misan said during their walk. her hair and face were soaked and glossy, but her powerful and noble countenance remained, showing clear authority.

"Yes?" Tracy asked like a loyal follower.

"Tell them we found the bodies while walking around. Nothing more. The school has already been put under an intruder alert. You may elaborate as you wish."

"Okay!" Tracy smiled again.

This girl did comfort Misan. And the deed she had just done was like making a silent oath to herself to always protect her. Tracy brought memories of home back in the palace back into Misan's mind. Muro would always smile that way to Misan when she came in to her room to talk to her.

She may not have shown it, but she cared for Muro and would give anything to see her again, but this Tracy girl seemed to be just as good as seeing her old slayer friend again.

Author's Note: Remember, 5 reviews needed before I update again! Hoped you like this chapter. The plot just thickened right about here. . . Bye!


	28. Little Secret

READ A/N PLEASE! Thank You.

A/N: I would appreciate 5 REVIEWS at least for this chapter before I update the next chapter. Read on and enjoy! (Flames welcome as well, I'll even give you the torch and gas!)

Chapter 28. Little Secret

They came to the front doors of the school. They were locked because of the intruder drill that had been put into affect when the principal was informed of the criminals. It was easy enough for Misan to send a little shock of lightning from the tips of her pointer and middle fingers (the kind Sesshomaru used to pull out the Black Pearl from Inuyasha's right eye) to unlock it. Tracy was even more amused at this action.

Misan and Tracy went down the hallway, to a staircase; and finally outside of Ms. Wiltern's room. Tracy lightly knocked on the door.

"Ms. Wiltern! It's me, Tracy Etler and Misan!" she yelled calmly.

There was some shuffling against the wall along with whispering. Ms. Wiltern was telling the class that was hiding along the wall so they couldn't be seen that she wasn't allowed to let anyone in in-case the intruder was right outside. Misan was soon irritated and grabbed the door handle. She used her demon strength to shove down on it and break the lock. There wasn't much resistance.

Tracy lightly pushed the door open. A few girls had screamed when they heard the handle break. The girl peaked her head into the door and saw the class huddled together.

_'Everyone must have gone to class when the intruder lock-down was put into place,' _Tracy told herself.

When the teenagers saw that it was just the two and their bodies became less tense. That was when Tracy put on her urgent act.

"Ms. Wiltern, Ms. Wiltern! While we were walking around out in the forest to hide, we found two dead bodies!"

Girls and boys began panicking. Of course, everyone thought the criminals were murderers. Well, they did kill Tracy, but now they are dead.

"I think that they were the criminals! One man had a knife and they both wore dirty old clothes and looked as if they had been in jail!" Tracy continued. At least that was the truth.

Ms. Wiltern called the principal who in turn called the cops, relating to them what Tracy had just told her. The police came immediately and when they saw the bodies, Lt. Shibbaglion, the one who had been trying to catch the criminals, had identified them as the guys.

Lt. Shibbaglion wished to talk to Misan and Tracy. they had quarantined the area, taken away the bodies, figured out as much as they were standing when killed, and had taken blood samples of the blood on the knife.

Tracy, as soon as it was possible, had thrown out her torn and blood-stained T-shirt into one of the garbages and grabbed one from the Lost and Found. School had proceeded on but Misan and Tracy had been excused. The volleyball game would be on, too. Misan put on her black sunglasses and hat again so when the lieutenant saw her, he wouldn't make a bid deal about it.

x

x

x

Misan walked through the police station door, Tracy close behind. They were led into an interrogation room with a table, three chairs, and a tape recorder. The two took their seats and waited until a man in his early twenties came in with a business suit on. He took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair. Strapped to him was a gun-sling with a hand pistol on the left. he settled himself into his chair.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Shibbaglion. I am just going to ask you some questions about what you saw," he stated. "Now, first, what are your names?"

"I'm Tracy and this is Misan," Tracy pronounced politely.

"Okay. Second question: What _exactly _happened before, during, and after you found the bodies?"

"Well, before, it was lunch-time for all the eighth graders and we were walking around outside when the intruder lock-down was announced. We were by the edge of the forest when we heard rustling and so we cautiously went over to the noise. That was when we saw the bodies. One had a knife and both looked dirty, rugged, and as if they were on the run. Misan and I ran back to the school all the way to Ms. Wiltern's classroom and told them about it. she then called the principal who called the cops."

"Hmm . . . Don't you have anything to say, Miss Misan?" Shibbaglion directed to the quiet and hidden girl.

"There is no point in interrupting her story or reiterating something over again in a different context," Misan replied sagely and coldly while sounding absolutely bored . . . which she was.

"Can you at least take off your hat and sunglasses?"

"I could."

She made no move to remove them.

"Then why aren't you?"

"You asked whether or not I was capable of such an action and I answered," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine. _May_ you take them off?"

Misan complied only because it seemed a hassle to argue with the fool. Lt. Shibbaglion saw her silver hair and soul-gazing golden eyes and was astonished that anyone could look like that.

"Are you albino?"

Anyone could detect the narrowing of her eyes at that remark.

"I am quite sure albinos have _white_ hair, not _silver_. To answer your question, no."

"Alright, never mind. So, how did _you_ feel when you realized there was a murderer close by?" he furthered his examination while getting back on topic and ignoring her beautiful and noble expression.

"Nothing. I have no reason to be afraid," she answered evenly, keeping eye-contact with him. She was so calm, she could get away with murder any day. That looked like a helpful trait for her at the moment.

"Really? Why not?" he asked curiously and skeptically.

"A professional fighter should trust their abilities enough to protect themselves with them."

"A professional fighter? Of what?"

"Swordplay, fist fighting, archery, and other things. I work as an expert trainer for swordsmanship. It would be hurtful to my pride if I was incapable of fighting two men with one knife."

"A swordsmanship trainer, really? I imagine you must work at a training center of some sort—"

"The dojo in Renton."

"Oh. I think I would like to visit there. Care to join me?" he asked the two. Yet it wasn't meant as an offer but a polite demand.

The three took his car all the way into Renton. By now, it was near the end of sixth period. Another half-hour, and the volleyball game would begin.

They reached the dojo. It was mostly empty. Only two trainers were there at the moment with four students. Mr. Fauntes sat in his chair overlooking the practice. He heard the glass door open and turned around to get a look at them. Robert paled a little when he saw Misan and, if possible, lost even more color when he spotted the police badge on Lt. Shibbaglion's jacket. Standing u, he sauntered over to the party of three.

"Misan! Friends, I hope!" he put on a fake smile for them.

"No, sir. We have come because Misan and Tracy found two bodies at school and Misan told me of her job so I decided to come see."

Misan walked past them, glancing back at Tracy with a "follow me" expression. Tracy hurried onto the mat behind Misan. The elder girl lifted a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"So, how good of a fighter is Misan?" inquired Shibbaglion to Fauntes as they watched her nock an arrow and release toward the target. It made a fast, straight hit onto the bull's-eye.

"Miss Higurashi? Oh, goodness, she's extraordinary! She fights with amazing and deadly grace. Her sword play is like an elegant dance where every stoke she makes is another lovely step in the dance. She herself is what we like to call a silver rose. Beautiful but its thorns cause such pain," he exulted her even more. She released another arrow with preciseness that struck the center of the target. Tracy watched in glee and awe.

"MISAN!" came a loud cry from behind them at the entrance. There stood Inuyasha, an infuriated look upon his face. Misan was done and put down her equipment calmly and quietly, not bothering to look or feel concerned about the fuming dog demon.

Lt. Shibbaglion was surprised to have seen another silver-haired, gold-eyed person. He definitely appeared to know Misan.

"Misan!" he yelled again, now right in front of her.

"What is it, _dearest uncle_?" Misan sneered like her father whenever he said "little brother."

"Uncle?" Shibbaglion asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha is her uncle even if they are only two years apart. He's a trainer here, as well. The both of them are extremely popular and whenever they are here on the weekend, the dojo is bustling with people bringing plenty of business!"

"Misan, I didn't have practice today because I have a football game tonight so I went to your school to see you play. When I got there, you were nowhere to be found so I came all the way over here! What were you thinking?!" he scolded.

"We were interrogated by Lt. Shibbaglion of the Seattle police force on two dead bodies on the school grounds," interjected Tracy.

"_Two dead bodies_?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. His eyes hardened and he frowned, knowing Misan would not be able to keep in control for long.

"You may come to my volleyball game now, Inuyasha," Misan offered evenly. "Are you finished, Mr. Shibbaglion?" she quizzed the man observing her and Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am," he came out of his daze.

"Good. I have a volleyball game I am already late to."

Lt. Shibbaglion, Misan, Tracy, and Inuyasha got into the car parked outside the dojo to Chief Kanim. When they parked, Misan stepped out of the car followed by Tracy who saw her brother waiting in front of the school. Rushing over to him, he let out one loud question.

"Tracy, where have you been?!"

"Matt, you know those two bodies some students discovered?"

"Yeah."

"That was me and Misan." She paused to let it take affect. "Anyway, Lt. Shibbaglion questioned us and everything and now Misan has a volleyball game to get to."

Misan led the way to the girls' locker room while Matt led Inuyasha and Shibbaglion through the front entrance of the gym. The demon girl changed into her spandex shorts, kneepads, sneakers, and varsity volleyball jersey.

When she got out into the gym, she set off to play. Originally, they had been losing but then Misan was put in and they won almost immediately.

Afterwards, Misan went to get ready to go.

"Come, Inuyasha," Misan monotonously ordered after she had gotten dressed again. Tracy stalked behind with a confused younger sixth grade brother. Lt. Shibbaglion did not further pursue the mysterious, stoic girl. No one stopped Misan from leaving early, either. Once outside, Misan had her back to Tracy, "Tracy, have your brother take the bus home."

"What?! What about Tra—" he was cut-off by a side-long withering glance from Misan. "O-okay."

While Matt got on the bus, Inuyasha, Misan, and Tracy went behind the school and out of sight. Misan surrounded them with a barrier (much to the shock of Inuyasha) that would make them invisible to all until the barrier was lifted. Misan picked Tracy up around her back and legs and jumped high up into the air. Inuyasha followed suit and the two leapt from treetop to treetop. She kept close to the bus Matt had gotten on until they reached Snoqualmie. Tracy gave further directions to her house. They sat on her front porch, now visible, waiting for Matt. His bus came and his facial expression became that of shock and surprise.

Tracy and Matt started bickering when they walked in through the front door but another voice overpowered them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME TWO _HOURS_ AGO!" a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes yelled at the top of her lungs.

Misan and Inuyasha walked into the house and Tracy's mother's stance altered form angered and worried to excitement and surprise. Misan and Inuyasha noted this and Inuyasha brushed it off but Misan kept it mind.

"Tracy, take us to your room," Misan requested.

Tracy complied and led the two up the stairs. The mother made no move to stop them. Inuyasha settled on the floor of Tracy's room and Misan remained tall and stoic. The young girl plopped onto her bed.

"Tracy, what are you interested in?" Misan asked while staring out the window. No one would have been able to tell she cared except for the softness in her voice.

"Me? Well, I really have always wanted to sword fight and all that. I like Japanese culture, history, and legends. My mom always tells stories about that to Matt and me. I have also been interested in demons."

"How did you know I was a demon?" Misan calmly questioned still looking out the window.

"I don't really know. When I saw your face after you brought me back (to life), I knew you weren't human."

"Hn." Misan quietly left the room. Inuyasha came up beside her and Tracy followed up in the rear. They went downstairs to find the mother observing and looking over a stack of papers. She looked up at her visitors. Without hesitation, she gave a low bow to the two. Inuyasha, Tracy, and Matt (who was still in the room with his mother) were utterly confused but Misan had already figured it all out. The moment she walked in, she could sense the spiritual aura around this woman.

"Why have you not taught her yet?" Misan simply asked.

"I was going to wait until she and her brother were a little older. I am deeply sorry if I have disappointed you," the mother apologized humbly.

"Mother?" Tracy glanced at her mother absolutely lost.

"It was careless and irresponsible for you to reject your duties of training her as a demon slayer and priestess as all of Sango and Miroku's descendants were entrusted to do. But no matter, I shall teach her," Misan concluded. "So . . . what happened to Yuuko and Muro?"

"Uncle Yuuko married long ago and has had many descendants since. he lives in China. My mother, Muro, did not wed until two centuries after you and your family enchanted the demons. She resides in England. I, Ellen, was born in 1783. Once my own training was done, I immigrated to America. the Civil War had ended only twenty-six years before but was in less conflict than it had been. It wasn't until 1987 that I married. It wouldn't be long for Tracy and Matt to realize that I wasn't aging nor was their father," Ellen bowed again. "I am glad to have met you, Princess Misan and Master Inuyasha."

Misan turned around, as did Inuyasha to stare Tracy straight in the eye.

"Tracy, I will be the one to train you in what you should have started learning years ago. You will learn to be an expert demon slayer and a reasonable priestess. You may follow me if you wish," Misan resolved.

"Of course! I owe my life to you, after all."

Misan gave a curt nod and moved to leave.

"You shall come to my home on Friday and we will begin your lessons," Misan announced and left without any actual explanation to Inuyasha.

_'This will prove interesting . . .' _came the thoughts of the princess. Then she reflected back onto when the girl was dead. _'If she were not of Sango and Miroku's line and had that magic from my mother's gift to them hundreds of years ago when they defeated Naraku, I most likely would have been unable to bring her back to life without the assistance of Tenseiga. Fortunately for her, Tracy is Sango and Miroku's great-granddaughter.'_

A/N: 5 REVIEWS!!!!! I urge you to leave me reviews, please! I accept all criticism! Good or bad!


	29. Storytelling and Fighting

Author's Notes: Oh, I only got 4 reviews last time. Sometimes I think that my readers don't really care if this story continues or not. . . That is a little disappointing. Well, I have been gone for two weeks I believe so I'll let my dedicated readers' wishes to be fulfilled and update. Please try and get 5 REVIEWS, please! Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 29. Storytelling and Fighting

Another week went by. Every day in P.E., Tracy kept close to Misan. Lunch was the same. Misan would walk around outside and Tracy would tag along, asking plenty of questions about her.

People began to notice the girl's closeness to the cold, heartless newcomer. Misan would have a softness in her voice when conversing with her new ward that was never used with others, even Inuyasha. Actually, especially not Inuyasha. Since her father hated Inuyasha for once being a half-demon, cutting off his left arm, and inheriting their father's legendary sword Tetsusaiga, it only made sense for Misan to bare a grudge as well.

Misan would still sometimes gaze at Tetsusaiga like when she was little while Inuyasha slept with it tucked into the nooks of his arms. Maybe one of these days, Lord Sesshomaru shall possess the powerful sword once wielded by Inu no Taisho, her grandfather. And fortunately, Rin had restored Sesshomaru's absent arm the day they decided to become mates and that they killed Naraku. And since Inuyasha is a full-demon so Sesshomaru can tolerate Inuyasha more than before but held a deep hared for Inuyasha even then that he could not be rid of. There would always be a grudge between Sesshomaru and his younger half-brother, sons of Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho. Misan longed to have seen her grandfather. A demon of such great power would surely be one to honor, fear, and respect . . . An honor to even see him. Sesshomaru had been fortunate enough to be his eldest son, inherit his lands, his sword Tenseiga, fight along side him in battle. Yet he has been dead for seven hundred years. It pained Misan so, too, at that fact. For not only was he great and powerful, but he was family worth knowing.

x

x

x

It was the twenty-fourth of September and Misan had just finished a game of volleyball. Mrs. Yemzki had made it a new plan to bench Misan until it was the opportune time to send her in. Tracy was going with Misan to the Hughes' house afterwards.

Misan waltzed into the house, not even knocking. Inuyasha was already there and eating potato chips, a taste he picked up from Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Misan said in a warning tone that said for him to follow. The three traveled into the japanese style room. Once settled, Misan demanded, "Tell her everything, Inuyasha . . . everything. I want her to know before I begin to train her."

So it started. Inuyasha told the tales of his father, his travels to retrieve the Sacred Jewel, and life after that. Tracy drank every piece of information in with high interest. It took all night for all of it to be covered. Tracy slept in Misan bed that night while she walked around outside. Saturday they would practice.

x

x

x

Tracy made sure to wake early. It was sunrise and Misan was towering over her by the bed. Inuyasha was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The younger girl had brought some clothes to practice in and changed into them. According to Inuyasha, they would begin in the racket ball court.

Misan had brought along a bag with things that Tracy only finally found out when it was handed over to her.

It was amazing to Tracy. It was a nice-fitting black outfit (like Sango's). On top, there was purple armor crafted from demon remains. There were shoulder caps, knee caps, shin plates, elbow caps, and a low breast plate. There were black boots with a purple tie around the ankle, a long purple sash, a matching hair ribbon, and purple eye shadow. Also, there were some clam shells that apparently held poisons and ointments. A samurai sword lay near the sash in its simple sheath. Then, wrapped in its own purple cloth, was a mysteriously shaped object. Misan held it out before Tracy.

"What is it, Princess Misan?" Tracy had made up her mind to call her new "trainer and leader" by her proper title.

"Your true weapon," she answered sagely.

Peeling away the folds of purple silk, Misan revealed the object. It was about two feet long or so. It was much like Muro's naginata except shorter, less like a double-sided spear and more akin to a double-bladed curved knife. The blade's points faced opposite directions, curving like the tips of crescent moons. A handle strapped with dark leather separated the blades and gave a place to hold the weapon.

"Observe." Misan picked up the weapon. Ellen had given the items to Misan to pass onto Tracy. She slashed the top blade forward through the air and then swung it back using the bottom blade. Then, Misan pulled back and threw it into the air. The blades spun around, flying upward and then back down straight into Misan raised hand. It worked much like the Hiraikotsu.

"That's going to be mine?" Tracy said in awe.

"Yes. But first you shall learn how to use a sword. Those are the basics in any training. Once you have gone over intermediate swordplay, then you will practice with your crescent naginata. You will master your weapon . . . That is your responsibility."

Tracy agreed to the offer. That was when their lessons began. For five hours each day, the same times Inuyasha and Misan practiced, Tracy would be taught by the both of them. misan worked the girl hard to compensate for the years wasted. And the results of so much difficult training was a quick up-and-coming demon slayer. Matt, at the same time, was learning how to battle, too, from his mother Ellen.

x

x

x

Tracy sat on Misan's bed. Misan was dressing her in her new demon slayer outfit and armor. The younger of the tow gazed upon the beautiful woman painted on the wall.

"Who is that, Princess Misan?" she asked innocently.

Misan had been working on putting Tracy's hair in a high pony-tail like Sango and Muro's. She resembled Muro so closely that the most noticeable difference possible would be her hair. It was rather bushy and curly, not smooth and wavy like Muro's. Misan was pinching strands of hair and smoothing it out to stay that way. Slowly but surely, all of Tracy's tresses came to resemble her grandmother's. Misan was tying up the hair in its new purple ribbon when she chose to answer.

"The Lady Rin. . . . my mother and the greatest priestess only rivaled by the ancient Priestess Midoriko."

"Your mother? She's beautiful."

"Yes, extremely. And though my father does not display various emotions, he loves my mother more than anything . . . aside from his children."

They kept silent after that and when Misan was finished, Tracy admired herself in the floor-length mirror. To the demon, she looked alike to Muro. The dissimilarity between the tow was the color of their armor, otherwise, they could pass for twins.

So that was the routine of things. School, volleyball, training, homework, and being a sword fighting trainer. Often, Misan would bring Tracy t the dojo to practice even more while Misan did her job. It was obvious Misan was working the up coming slayer as hard as possible seeing as it took near six years for training before being prepared enough to battle, yet Tracy was progressing three times faster by being taught by and extremely skilled and powerful demon than with and experienced demon slayer.

But Misan did not forget her duty to observe the human world. So far, Misan did not see many reasons not to reawaken all her fellow demons. Probably the only thing keeping her from doing so was because she wanted Tracy to finish her training so she could protect herself from the demons without Misan. And yet, that never meant Misan would leave Tracy on her own. She would always be there, just as her father was always there for her mother. . . .

x

x

x

Author's Note: There! I finally finished typing out the twenty-ninth chapter! 5 REVIEWS please. Otherwise, it will take longer for me to update. . . .


	30. Passing Time and Kenji's Gift

Author's Note: I am so glad that I got the five reviews required so quickly! And thankfully, I don't have that much homework tonight. Something interesting happened today at school, though. There was a bomb threat written on one of the walls of the boys' bathroom. Weird, huh? Well, what with the school shooting that happened recently, everyone's been on edge. Anyway, 5 REVIEWS please, as usual. Read and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 30. Passing Time and Kenji's Gift

Time went quickly after that. Misan turned 16 as did Amanda. Nothing much happened during the six months afterwards. Misan and Tracy graduated from Chief Kanim Middle School. After summer break began, Misan took Inuyasha and Tracy on an excursion through Europe.

They went to Greece, Italy, Spain, France, Ireland, and England. Misan would be the translator for them. When Misan came to England, though, she caught a whiff of something she had not smelt in a long while. She could recall it so well . . .

_Misan was walking through a forest. Tracy and Inuyasha tagged closely behind. That was when she smelt the salt water of the ocean and _his_ scent._

_She ran full speed becoming only a blur. Misan came upon some cliffs looking out to the ocean. She could sniff it from at her feet. Staring down, Misan caught sight of a silver glint in the grass. Leaning over, she picked up the object._

_It was a small piece of silver carved into the shape of a dog's head with a silver chain hooked onto it. It was a necklace and pendant._

_'Kenji, you left your necklace here. Five hundred years ago you came here to England to help fight a war, only a year before I cast my sleep spell. And considering it was always around Kenji's neck and that of his ancestors, it must have developed a demonic aura in itself . . . Meaning it, too, would have been cast into the holding dimension for all those years and was not buried beneath the ground after the centuries. I also must have sensed it and grabbed it from the other dimension subconsciously. That's how I have it right now. . . . Oh, Kenji . . . how it pains me to not be around you. Every moment that passes, I am yearning for my old life, my family, and you. The nostalgia is almost unbearable,' Misan thought enviously._

_She clasped the chain around her neck to keep what she had of Kenji close to her._

Misan had not taken it off since. It was one of the few treasures she held close.

They had entered high school now. Misan and Tracy had tried out for volleyball over the summer. For Misan, it was the same as the first time Misan had tried out. Like many demon slayers in the old days, she was stronger, faster, more aware, and could jump higher. Being immortal _and_ a descendant to demon slayers and monks gave abilities and skills to a person. Both of them got varsity even though they were freshman. They even went to state because of the two.

Months came and went without fail. Unbeknownst to all others, Naraku never ceased spying on Misan, watching from a distance. He was a busy half-demon during that time. He used the spiritual powers absorbed from Rin to track out other demons in the other dimension and suck them into his new body. Naraku was trying to become as strong or even strong as when he was killed. He had plans for a certain group of dog demons and slayers.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Well, that was an extremely short chapter. Exactly why I am going to put up the next chapter as well since it is short as well! Though, both chapters are very important to the story.


	31. Her Decision

Author's Note: Here you go, my wonderful readers! Second chapter in one day! Still, I would appreciate 5 REVIEWS! Please and thank you!

x

x

x

Chapter 31. Her Decision

_**April 2006**_

Misan and Inuyasha were hanging around Tracy's house. Tracy, Matt, and Ellen were sitting with Inuyasha in the living room as Misan towered over them seriously and in noble stature. The father was at work.

"It is time. I have observed the humans and believe that soon I should lift my enchantment off of the world. And I know just the way."

She paused to let the effect settle in and for them to understand what she was implying. Then Misan continued.

"I want all the demon slayers there, including Sango and Miroku. There is going to be a swordsmanship competition in June. I have decided to participate in a sword fight. Since I am a professional sword fighter, I will be able to convince the ones operating the ordeal to let me put on my own fight. When that happens, we shall demonstrate our power to the humans of the world. Kagome will be there, too. You should have enough time to recruit all the others," Misan strategized.

Inuyasha rejoiced to hear Kagome would be there. Ellen smiled knowing now she could put her skills to the test. Misan's word is law . . . The demons would be awakened. . . .

x

x

x

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, short. But hey! There is a few major fight scenes coming up and all of your favorite Inuyasha characters will be back for their own reunion! YAY!!!


	32. The Competition

Author's Note: Yay! It is the chapter everyone has been waiting for—including me! This is by far one of my most favorite chapters of the story. I thank all those, as well, that have been reviewing my story. As always, 5 REVIEWS! Read and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 32. The Competition

_**June 2006**_

Ellen had se to contacting her demon slayer relatives. She had to head all the way into Japan to the old Western Lands castle to retrieve Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kagome.

Tracy and Matt were training harder than ever before. They had already long gotten past swords and were mastering their special demon slayer weapons. The sister had progressed well enough with her crescent naginata as she like to call it and was now considered a bonified(spelling? never actually seen this word written down) slayer. Matt wasn't there yet but would still be participating in their little plan.

Misan had convinced them to let her put on an extra performance. She told them it would be very important and her friends would be in it as well. She also gave them the idea that it would be much more impressive than anything they would ever see. And she wasn't even lying.

x

x

x

It was the third of June, almost exactly two years since Misan and Inuyasha had been awake. Everyone; Misan, Inuyasha, the demon slayers, Kagome, the Hughes, and even some people from school like Joe; were there that day. All the slayers were eager for Misan to do what she planned to.

The stadium stands were built around a large field of grass with blue mats all over the ground for this one sword tournament. The competition began with the newer and less experienced. Eventually, it came to the more professional sword fighters. One on one, one on two, and groups facing each other at once were the combinations. Misan was the finishing act of the matches by going against five men at a time.

Inuyasha, Tracy, Matt, their dad, Ellen, Joe, Kagome, and the Hughes had front-row seats to gaze at Misan who stepped out into the open field. She wore a ninja-like suit with sandals and her hair pulled back into her black hair tie into a neat bun. A samurai word was in her right hand, glinting in the sunlight from the roofless top of the stadium.

Misan held her sword before her while the men circled around her in their blue clothes. They were the first to take the offense by swinging their own swords and she blocked them with her own. Another stroke and she jumped into the air doing a double back-flip. Her sword stabbed the mat and went straight into the ground, Misan doing a type of hand stand on the hilt. She twirled her legs around clockwise and pushed herself up again, dislodging the sword out of the mat and dirt. Now Misan was falling toward the others, her sword pulled behind her right shoulder.

"Misan is truly magnificent," a female voice said admiringly beside Tracy with a slight British accent. They had been watching Misan so closely that they did not notice the person. Tracy shifted to face her and saw someone that appeared a lot like herself.

"Tracy, that girl looks just like you!" Joe commented from the right of Matt who sat to the right of Tracy. The Hughes were seated on the row behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha were behind Michael. Then Ellen and her husband sat behind their children. The girl gave a warm smile to Tracy.

"Oh, hello! You must be Tracy. Ellen has told me all about you! I'm Muro," she said kindly.

The name coursed quickly through her mind. She gasped, recalling the stories of Misan's life.

"You're Misan's childhood friend, Muro!" Tracy practically screamed. She also put together the fact that she was her mother's mother, in other words, her grandmother. It would be hard to believe if she didn't know the whole story considering this female in front of her didn't look a day over 18.

"Yes, I am. We have known each other since birth. I am only five months younger than her. I would say Misan; her older brothers, Daichi and Aki; my older brother, Yuuko; and I were all childhood friends. We lived together with Misan's family, as idid our parents. We were actually more like family to Misan and her brothers. I was the sister she never had for the first fifteen years of her life. She may not show it, but she does care for her friends. Back then, Misan never actually played with us when we were little. Rather, she would sit close by and watch the rest of us fool around. She was the most mature one of us, even if she was the second youngest," Muro told thinking back fondly to her days of youth. She chuckled lightly. "Why, Misan was much like a baby-sitter to us. We would always get into trouble and, even if she hadn't been involved (which was all the time), she would find a way to fix it. And when we were older, when Misan wasn't doing anything at the moment, she would at times help me train. But other than that, she would sit in her father's study reading letters with him. I remember, though, one time when we were only three years old. Daichi and Aki were getting attention from Yuuko and me. Then I gave my attention from Aki to Daichi." Muro laughed again, holding back the giggles from the memory. "Aki became jealous and the two began to wrestle with each other. Misan stood by stiff as a statue while her father strolled over to his fighting sons. He never said a word as he left again, but his expression was enough to know he wanted us to follow. Of course, Daichi and Aki had quickly ended their small spar when he had come because their father was a man that did not tolerate such a behavior in his presence. Misan was right behind him and the rest of us had to run to catch up. That was the day we began our studies. Yes, but Misan was my best friend. I had even developed a crush on her older brother and I would always go into her room telling her all about it. She was the best audience for Misan would sit patiently to the story if she had any respect for the speaker and silently hear whatever you had to say."

Everyone was listening intently to the story. There was a person who actually was that close to the solitary Misan? They were no longer paying any attention to the match which had now ended.

"It's good to see ya, Muro," Inuyasha said.

"Uncle Inuyasha! I was wondering when I would see you! I hope you've been taking good care of Misan, right?" Muro teased the dog demon she had always considered an uncle while growing up what with him being her parents' best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. She's not dead or anything. Hey, have you seen Miroku and Sango yet?"

"They should be here soon—" Muro was interrupted by the emotionless voice of Misan.

"Muro."

Muro and the others stared at Misan who was void of expression. The human girl changed her face from surprise to joy and her face was lit up with a smile.

x

x

x

Misan didn't know what Muro was going to do. It had been four hundred eighty-two years after all. Had she changed?

Muro leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around Misan.

_'Exactly what Muro would do,'_ Misan thought in relief. She, to everyone's surprise, circled her arms around her old friend's back, returning the friendly embrace.

Going through the mortal humans' heads was the same thought:

_'Someone just hugged Misan and she hugged back?!'_

They broke apart from their sign of friendly affection. Misan stared into the green eyes of the old demon slayer with a young appearance. If she were mortal, her body would have long been just bones by now.

"It is relieving to see the years have not changed you, Muro," Misan said honestly. That was the only way she gave it to everyone except the humans she had to fool into being like one of them—the truth. Either she spoke honestly or she kept to herself. Her voice did not portray emotion except for its softness and then yet her face had also softened and seemed less serious but sincere.

"I wouldn't change on your life!" she cried cheerily in response, her eyes glistening from holding back any tears of joy she might have shed. Not seeing your best friend in almost five hundred years can take its toll.

"I prefer not to bet my life," Misan joked in a bored monotone.

"In all my time, I don't ;believe I could imagine the delectable Lady Misan make a joke," Miroku gasped in shock from behind Misan.

Misan caught the 'delectable' and 'Lady' when he spoke and sent him a warning glare, as if chastising the monk.

"Oh, that's right, Miroku! I do believe she deserves the title of 'Lady.' Seventeen, isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Yep. 17 physical years. I suppose you could say she is beginning the prime of her life," Inuyasha acknowledged. They all ignored the baffled looks of the ignorant humans who believed she was fifteen. "So Miroku, long time, no see. You still a lecher?"

"My question would be are you still a stubborn mule?" Miroku shot back with the same amusement in his voice and facial expression.

"Hey!" Inuyasha seethed defensively.

It appeared that the other demon slayers were coming. There were the first eight: Miroku, Sango, Yuuko, Muro, Kohaku, Ellen, Tracy, and Matt. Kohaku was being rather silent and shy around all the unfamiliar mortals. Then there were twelve of Yuuko's line still unidentified.

"Sango! Miroku! It is so good to see you two! I can't wait! Soon, we'll get to see Shippo and Kirara again!" Kagome cried while hugging Sango.

They had their small greetings and everything including Miroku stroking Sango's bottom and being rewarded in return with a painful smack on the face. It left a red implant of her hand.

"Tracy, Matt . . . follow me," Misan ordered the youngest of the demon slayers.

"Ah, yes! We have to go get ready!" Tracy exclaimed. She turned to her father. "Dad, can you just explain the more complex things to the others. They may get a little confused."

"Got it," agreed her father. At that, everyone went into the locker-rooms. While they were getting prepared, workers had come out onto the field and removed the blue mats from the ground.

Misan undressed from her pathetic American human clothes and donned her hakama and haori. She had some undergarments and a white or cream colored kimono top under her outer white elegant kimono. The kimono had her sky blue and whit snowflakes on her collar and sleeves. Next was her black boots. How nice it felt to have them back on! Soon, she was slipping her armor on over her head. It left a little space between the armor and skin for more movement but curved to her form, none the less. Expertly, Misan tied her blue and red sash over the armor and tucked Terunseiga and the priestess sword into it. Finally, she grabbed her large white fur that was still incredibly soft even over the years and pulled it over her right shoulder. The finishing touch was letting down her hair so it flowed down to the back of her knees. Misan was ready.

Neither Misan nor Inuyasha would reveal their other, less human features until later, meaning Inuyasha and Misan's ears and her markings.

Misan was on the other side of the stadium from her companions. She was pleased with herself being back n her kimono and armor. An anthropologist would be having a fit about her wearing such old and priceless clothing considering it was five hundred years old, the finest of silks, and belongs to royalty. But that doesn't matter because the owner is still alive and that means she can wear it as long as she is alive.

Misan's keen ears could pick up the movement of her friends on the other side. The announcer came on:

"One more even for today. Misan and Inuyasha Higurashi, two of the best sword fighters around here, have a surprise for us! They and twenty-one of their companions shall be participating. And they wish to inform you, they did _not_ practice any of this! Now, the closing act!"

She exited the doors that led onto the field.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Ooooo! Sorry for the cliff-hanger there! But that was how I wrote it about half a year ago and that is how I am posting it. If you get 5 REVIEWS in as soon as possible, though, you won't have to wait that long! Next comes the fun part! Sayonara!


	33. Skills

Author's Note: Okay, minor fight scene compared to big fight scene! This is going to be so fun! I have noticed people have been reviewing quicker now. I just wish that I had more reviewers. Oh well! Remember, 5 REVIEWS! Alright, read and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 33. Skills

People gawked at Misan's attire. On the opposite side, Sango and Miroku came out standing next to each other while leading the troupe of spiritual demon slayers. Miroku in his monk robes holding his staff and Sango in her slayer outfit, hot pink armor, and holding her bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu. The eighteen people following dressed similarly to Sango but had various colors of armor and weapons. They were all marching in an army-like form, as if going into battle.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome. He was wearing his Robe of the Fire Rat like he used to with Tetsusaiga at his side, still going barefoot. Kagome had donned priestess robes, a white kimono and red pants. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon in the traditional priestess fashion. A bow and quiver of arrows was slung over Kagome's back.

"Why are they all dressed like that?" Joe quizzed.

"That is their _appropriate_ attire, I should say. It fits their profession and status. The man up in front, Miroku, is dressed in monk's robes and has his monk staff. The woman next to him, Sango, and all the others in the same outfit are demon slayers. The teaching of demon slaying has been passed down for hundreds of years in their family. Look, there's Tracy and Kyle," he pointed to his kids in the back. "The girl standing next to Inuyasha is a master archer priestess and those robes and hair style indicate that she is a priestess and they usually dress like that. Inuyasha is just wearing a kimono is all, but a useful kimono it is! At his side is his sword, Tetsusaiga. He has had that sword for a good, long time."

"What about Misan?" Amanda asked having moved into one of the recently vacated spots to be more apart of the group.

"You can tell by the fine silk used for her kimono that she is rich and regal. The armor tells you that she is a warrior. In her sash, there is Terunseiga, her first sword, and the other is a strong priestess sword. Misan, if I might add, is not alike to other priestesses. The fur—" the man was lost for words on the fur. All dog demons had it in one way or another, but he couldn't tell them she was a demon! At least not yet. "I'm not even going to explain it."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed by the wall in the center of the oval-like stadium. Miroku and Sango marched onward to stand in front of Misan who had stepped out far enough to be seen. The demon slayers and monk kneeled down and bowed, but did not receive a bow back.

"Why are they bowing to her?" Caden inquired.

"They are respecting her position as the royalty they have pledged their services to," he answered nonchalantly.

"_Royalty?_" Joe gaped.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Remember how they were speaking of her being old enough to be considered a 'lady'? That is a title of royalty, such as lord, lady, prince, princess, etc. Ever since she was born, she has been called a princess and now she is that and a lady. Kagome, the priestess by Inuyasha, does not bow because she does not serve under her or her family but this was a favor. Inuyasha has never bowed or shown respect to royalty, apparently, and has a lower position than Misan because he is the lord's, Misan's father, half-brother. And as for Misan, she will not bow down to anyone lower than her in power. But every single one of these slayers, they come from many different places all over the world and yet are loyal to the same family. Misan had ordered for them to come her for this event so they had to oblige; very willingly, though. It is an honor even to be ing the presence of the Lady Misan. And Muro and Yuuko, the ones who lived with her and the lord's family, grew up like royalty in the palace," Tracy's father explained.

They were dumbfounded. The demon slayers had already dispersed in order, ten lining up on each side of the stadium wall. They stood still while Kagome grabbed hold of her bow and nocked an arrow. She aimed then let it loose!

The arrow sped toward Misan who merely looked at it as it came. At the last second, ignoring the screams from the audience as it flew to her nose, she stopped it between the gap in her index finger and middle finger. The crowd was awed as she snapped the arrow in half.

Inuyasha stood back, arms crossed as the demon slayers advanced for the attack upon the finely dressed and deadly princess.

"Do you know what they are doing?" Joe asked.

"Well, yes, I do," the father replied not quite sure. "But I am not allowed to reveal what is going to happen otherwise it would spoil the surprise. Besides, I only know what the outcome will be. Everything before that is a mystery because they never practiced or anything, it is all spur of the moment."

Demon slayer after slayer attempted to hit Misan with their weapons. Throwing knives, axes, etc. Kohaku tossed his chain scythe but she easily dodged it. Misan ran quickly toward him and punched his face rather lightly. He stumbled backward while Miroku came in. He was about to whack her when she grabbed his staff and shoved the bottom of the pole at his gut. Miroku fell with the golden monk staff landing in his lap. She was not trying to really hurt them, just keep them off until the next stage. Others did their own things., even Tracy threw her crescent naginata. Misan dodged the small sharp weapon as it came flying back into Tracy's raised hand.

"Wow . . . Tracy just did that?" Joe commented.

"Yes, she did!" her father said proudly. "Tracy's been training as a slayer for two years now! And she was taught by one of _the_ best!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled, jumping into the air and throwing the boomerang.

Misan jumped as well, twirled in mid-air, and sent a hard punch at the incoming weapon. Its course was ruined so it was sent straight into the ground. It was when Misan attacked that was really interesting. She twirled her naginata quickly so it was only a blur. Muro then tore down to slice Misan down the middle but her opponent blocked the blow by punching the sharp and small blade backward. Fortunately, she had struck the flat side of the metal so it hadn't cut her. Muro didn't give up, though. She swung at her again except this time with the bottom blade yet Misan dodged and stood in the center of the field. Muro backed away a bit. She pulled out her mask.

"Masks!" she hollered to the others. She was so authoritative and aggressive unlike before that it amazed the people who saw her hug Misan. But Misan knew better. This was the Muro one would see in battle who would slaughter demons without hesitation if it shows any signs of wrongdoing, the Muro who even stood up against the Princess of the Eastern Lands during her visit or invasion. They backed up forming a circle around their opponent. It was the beginning of the next step already. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku stayed clear away from the circle. Every one of the slayers had their masks on and pulled out small black colored balls. "Poison gas!"

The nineteen slayers smashed the black orbs into the ground near Misan. Gas went up and engulfed her. The others stepped back from the poison, holding their masks tightly.

"What do they think they're doing?!" Michelle screamed. "Isn't that poison?!"

"Yeah, but it won't harm her. Everyone else is keeping away because that poison would kill them, it's their most potent poison. But don't worry . . . Misan is immune," he reassured the worried people.

And, sure enough, the gas cleared away and Misan was still there, a serious statue. Inuyasha strode forward. . . . he knew what to do.

Misan bore her claws on her right hand. Her knuckles cracked and popped in the trademark way dog demons flexed their fingers to prepare for an attack. Inuyasha did the same.

"What are they doing now?" Joe quizzed once again.

"They are going to battle each other, one-on-one, is my guess. This is gonna be cool!" he said excitedly, hardly sounding his age. But then again, you tend to feel young if you end up marrying an immortal and become immortal yourself.

The two dashed toward one another. Baring their claws, Inuyasha took a swipe at his niece. She backed quickly and delivered him a hearty punch. He flew back into the ground, turning up a small trench of dirt. He jumped up just as Misan had made another blow that made a small crater in the ground where his head previously was. She turned to glare at him. Getting up, she slashed at his chest but he brought up his sleeve up which acted as armor and deflected the attack.

_'Damn that Robe of the Fire Rat,' _Misan inwardly cursed. Inuyasha smirked at her agitated stare.

They continued slashing at each other with their claws until both of them were a hundred yards away or so. Misan held herself up with a noble stance and reached to the hilt of her demon sword, Terunseiga. Inuyasha, crouching a little, grabbed Tetsusaiga's handle. Drawing their swords, Inuyasha and Misan willed for them to transform once out of their sheaths.

Surprised conversations went through the audience.

"What—?" Joe couldn't even find words for the situation.

"From here on out . . . just watch—don't ask questions," Ellen's husband declared. "Not even I can explain."

Even the demon slayers aside from Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Yuuko, and Muro were becoming jubilant at the sight of the two legendary demon swords in action for the first time in near five centuries.

Inuyasha had a running start as did Misan but she jumped earlier. She had not held back and flown maybe 30 feet into the air so everyone's eyes were turned skyward. Inuyasha soon joined her and their swords clashed, producing sparks of electricity. Misan and Inuyasha shoved back at the other so they separated. The female sped her decent to the ground, a blur in doing so, and landed gracefully on both feet as her silver hair settled down her back. Inuyasha, on the other hand, fell at a normal speed, letting gravity do its job, and landed squatting before standing straight again.

Running full speed, Inuyasha and Misan furthered their battle and their swords clanged at each blow. Misan would use her extreme speed and hurt Inuyasha and, at last, sent him soaring backwards once more. But this time, he made the final attack that would soon declare the match over.

x

x

x

Author's Note: So there it is! 5 REVIEWS and you can have the next chapter. I'll give you this hint about it. It is called "Reawakening at Last." The chapter title says all. So the quicker you readers get reviews in, the quicker you can find out what happens! Bye for now!


	34. Reawakening at Last

Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry to all my readers on not updating right after getting the fifth review! I feel so awful! I just couldn't get around to doing it because I was so busy with all my damn homework and projects my teachers are piling onto me. I am also writing this other old abandoned story that is an AU for my friend who immediately fell in love with it after reading the first fifteen pages. Anyway, enough of my own babbling and read, review, and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 34. Reawakening at Last

Inuyasha raised his sword high above his head and back. The demon slayers scurried out from behind Misan and stood behind him. Misan braced herself for what was coming. Even she wasn't so powerful to ignore this.

"WIND SCAR!" he hollered at the top of his lungs and slamming the sword into the grass.

Five lines of yellow demonic powers in the form of light streaked through the dirt to Misan.

She swung Terunseiga horizontally from left to right releasing a blue light that collided with the Wind Scar. Only the middle 3 streaks of energy dispersed while the outer two scorched by Misan.

The crowd had fallen silent disbelieving their eyes. The demon slayers joined together again in the center of the field. Sango was first to speak.

"I know this may alarm you," Sango yelled to the people watching, "but we are demon slayers, monks, and priestesses. For five hundred years, my descendants, husband, brother, and I have lived. We have trained and kept the arts of demon slaying, monkshood, and priestess practices alive for we are immortal. Wee will re-teach the world these valuable lessons."

"Five centuries ago," spoke up Miroku, "all the demons were put under an enchantment to stay in a deep slumber until reawakened. The reason for this was to let humans advance without the interference of demons."

"Two years ago exactly, Misan and I were awoken by request. Out task was to live among humans and to determine whether or not to bring the demons back. To you, demons were myths, but we _are_ real and before you stand two dog demons: Me and Misan!" Inuyasha added.

Misan set her sights upon the frightened on-lookers. her eyes narrowed.

"We have observed you humans for two years and I have found no reason not to lift my enchantment off of the demons," Misan stated. She frowned in disgust. "You humans are destroying this world in which you live. Your mannerisms are despicable and lowly. I have observed: pollution, deforestation, world wars, overpopulation, the list goes on. The demons were ensorcelled five centuries ago because we were giving the world a chance to balance the good and evil. But as I see it, humans have become that evil and the balance is destroyed. Therefore," Misan sheathed Terunseiga and brandished her priestess sword, "I will lift my spell and fix the balance!" she whispered dangerously. Both hers and Inuyasha's ears returned to normal and Misan's markings over her face and wrists. She was herself once more.

Just like the first time, she traced a circle in the ground around her. People were panicking but still watching in suspense. She sat back on her knees and legs. Holding her sword up into the air directed toward the sky, Misan concentrated her powers on her voice. the blade glowed red as she invoked her bewitching and enchanting voice.

_Slip out of slumber,_

_Too many years have gone by,_

_Too many to number._

_Released from thoughts in dreams,_

_Back into the world here,_

_Cry your awakening screams._

_Live as you once did,_

_In whatever ways,_

_This is what I bid._

_Open your eyes,_

_Behold the world before you,_

_Escape from the lies._

_Now wake, wake, wake. . . ._

Misan could sense something was wrong and out of the ordinary. She had added into the disenchantment a summoning spell. Misan would bring but some she could only get them overseas and into Washington for they were too powerful and unwilling even in their subconscious.

The voice echoed all over the world, carried by the mist of red blanketing the skies and settling down into the Earth's surface and oceans. No one would remember her singing . . . Misan made sure of that. Only the sight of her holding up her mighty sword to the sky and the red mist falling from the skies upon the world.

Roars were heard all over the world . . . roars of the demons. That convinced everyone demons were real enough and began to worry.

Nine red orbs of light appeared on the field to form into actual beings. Kirara, Shippo, Souten, Jaken, Ah-Un, Kagura, Kanna, Myoga, and Koga all materialized.

"Kirara!" Sango called to the twin-tailed small cat. Kirara leapt into her owner's arms.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!" The two hugged tightly having been eighteen years for Shippo and two for Kagome. Inuyasha smirked at the fox demon.

"Kagura!" Kohaku called like a lovesick puppy. He had bee n without his love for hundreds of years and was ecstatic that she was finally back.

"Kohaku!" she embraced him with her fan in her right hand.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga hollered in his small voice before he treated himself to some blood on his master's jugular. He swatted at the old flea.

"Lady Misan! Lady Misan!" Jaken cried, dragging along Ah-Un's reins to his original lord's daughter. "I am thrilled we are finally back, milady!"

Misan ignored the toad and gave a pet to each head of the dragon.

Kanna stood unnoticed by her sister's friends.

Misan had barely taken a few steps when the Wolf Demon Prince, Koga, was before her holding both of her hands.

"Hey, princess. Long time, no see. How have ya been? Hope you didn't feel too bad having to be stuck alone with the mutt," Koga smoothly said.

Inuyasha was quick to act.

"HEY! You puny wolf! Get your hands off my niece!" he jumped in between the lustful wolf and irate dog.

"Don't get in my way, you filthy mutt!" Koga bellowed quickly getting caught up in a squabble with his former rival for Kagome.

Kagome, on the other hand, was not amused. Sighing and fuming, she stomped over to the wrestling demons. Taking one deep breath, she screamed that accursed word.

"Inuyasha . . . SIT, BOY!"

He came crashing into the ground face first.

"Thanks, Kago—" Koga was cut off by her angry glare.

"YOU! You _still_ have a promise to Ayame to marry her! Don't go chasing after the princess of the dog demons when it is CLEAR she has no interest in you and go to the one girl meant for you!" she chastised him.

Before he could answer, he was at the receiving end of a sharp punch from a certain agitated silver-haired demon. And no, . . . it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Listen to her advice, wolf . . . try anything again and I'll kill you," she threatened with an icy tone.

"You insolent wolf!" squawked Jaken. "Don't you ever learn to keep away from my lord's only daughter! Why you—!"

"Jaken," came her voice that sent shivers down his spine. He had been wondering if the temperature had just gotten colder. No . . . it was just him.

"Y-yes, milady?" Jaken asked quietly.

"Ready Ah-Un. I wish to see my family," she commanded.

"Yes, of course, milady!" Jaken scurried off to the two-headed dragon who was grazing in the grass a little ways away.

"Don't be leaving just yet . . . _princess_," came a dark voice that cut through the air.

Misan turned in the direction of the sound. It seems that her instincts had told her correctly that something was wrong. For Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku Shippo, Kirara, Kanna, Kagura, Koga, Myoga, Jaken, and even Ah-Un tensed at the sound of the voice . . . as if they've heard it before. She cast a glance over to Inuyasha who was looking in the same direction as her, toward the demonic aura.

That was when she could smell Kagura and Kanna's scent except it was more powerful and foreign. They were both the same because they were incarnations of the deceased half-demon, Naraku. A man wearing a white baboon pelt confirmed her theory.

"Naraku," Inuyasha whispered with hatred, loathing, contempt, and a want for revenge burned in his eyes and layered his voice.

"Inuyasha—it has been much too long," the red-eyed, black-haired half-demon said that finished with an evil chuckle. "How does it feel to finally be a full-demon?"

"How is he still alive?" asked Sango. misan's eyes narrowed dangerously when she figured it out.

"The sword," she said in an angry and quiet tone. Not only were there demonic powers, but also his whole being seemed to be made up of spiritual energy—her mother's spiritual energy. She had thought back to the stories that her mother and Inuyasha told to the five children when they were little. "The sword my mother uses was transformed from Naraku's trident. He put some of his bone, flesh, and heart into that trident so it would be strong enough to withdraw her soul to make a new Jewel. Even if his original body was destroyed, that sword still held untouched pieces of him."

"Very clever, Lady Misan," Naraku grinned maliciously. "So much of my being was in that trident that I was able to regenerate. In fact, Rin was practically _protecting_ me and reviving me by keeping that sword by her side. Subconsciously, I drew her powers from her until I regained consciousness fifteen years later. I was trapped within the blade, only capable of observing my surroundings. It remained that way for another year until I had absorbed enough power to leave the sword as nothing more than an apparition. But I was still bound to it and had to return after my nightly explorations of the castle. All the demons were put to sleep soon after and over the five hundred years in sleep, I continued to steal bits of Rin's powers. it was when, Kagome—" he looked evilly and gleefully at the young priestess, "came to awaken Inuyasha and Misan that she stroked the hilt of my sword. That was when I, too, came back." His smile did not waver at all. "After you left the confines of the cave, I escaped from my imprisonment in an actual body. That was when I set to plan for my next moves."

"Damn you, Naraku!" Koga yelled in utter madness.

Misan did not hesitate to attack. She drew her Terunseiga and sent a blast of blue demonic energy at him.

He only smiled as a red barrier similar to hers and her mother's enveloped him, shielding him from the wave of deadly power.

"I am not your opponent, my dear Lady. I have brought company," naraku directed his attention over to another side of the stadium, to the right of Inuyasha's and the others. There weren't any stand there because it was right above the locker room entrance. Soon enough, there was the sound of an explosion and there no longer was a wall of sorts but a mere heap of rubble. Walking through it were seven very different humans. They could pass for demons, but their auras showed human and their bodies dead.

There was a black-haired young man with a long braid, a purple cross on his forehead, and a large halberd resting on his shoulder; a feminine-looking man with lip-paint, a pin in his hair, two light blue stripes one under each eye going down to his jaw, and a sword in its cloth holder on his back; a man with green stripes, wild black hair, and blades like long claws attached to each hand; a man with purple stripes, a blue sash tied on his head, and holding a _very_ old-fashioned bazooka was next to a peculiar man; the peculiar man had red hair, tan skin, red face marking, a plate over one eye, and a body made of machine and flesh here and there; near the feminine man was a short, chubby, clothed in white with a small veil over his mouth, large eyes, and a pack of jars on his back; behind them all was an eight foot giant with blood-shot eyes, aqua hair, and a large mouth.

"So, it's Inuyasha and all his little friends," said the leader. The feminine man's eyes next to him began to sparkle at the dog-eared demon.

"INUYASHA!" he cried cheerfully. "You still look as gorgeous as ever."

"You're trying the same trick twice, Naraku?!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Resurrect the Band of Seven _again_?!" ignoring the gay mercenary.

"Maybe, Inuyasha," the leader spoke again, "but we don't have sacred jewel shards this time 'round so you'll have quite the time of trying to kill us."

"Shut up, Bankotsu! It means you dead bastards won't keep reviving!" Inuyasha reasoned to himself.

"Think again. We _will_ continue to come back," Bankotsu smiled malevolently. "Looks like you have a problem on your hands."

"Oh, Bankotsu! May I kill Inuyasha!" the gay crazy man begged in his female-like voice.

"Sure. Jakotsu- you take Inuyasha. Suikotsu- go for that priestess. Renkotsu- Kagura and Kohaku. Ginkotsu- the wolf. Kyokotsu- the monk, slayer, fox, and cat. And Mukotsu- get all these ninjas," Bankotsu ordered.

"hey! We're demon slayers!" defended Yuuko.

"Ohhh . . . _That's _what you are, Kohaku. Why didn't you just tell me the first time we met?" Bankotsu turned to the former servant of Naraku who had relayed the messages to them.

"I would have if I had had my memories back then!" argued Kohaku.

"Whatever," Bankotsu brushed it off to the side. He put his attention solely on Misan. "I get the demon girl. You're Sesshomaru's girl, huh? Well, you sure are pretty. If I weren't fight you, I'd be trying to woo you."

"I don't fall for humans," Misan responded, her eyes so narrowed they were almost closed, so disgusted at these walking corpses. "Especially not the dead ones."

He smiled before charging at her, Banryuu twirling like a baton in his hand. Thrusting it down on top of her, it only came to be blocked by Terunseiga.

Jakotsu, the gay one, began his battle with Inuyasha with glee. he used his trick sword that worked like a snake. Inuyasha was trying hard not to get trapped.

Suikotsu, the man with claws, advanced toward Kagome. She shot arrows at him but he hit and sliced them with his claws. She had to keep jumping back to dodge him.

Renkotsu, the man with the bazooka, shot at Kohaku and Kagura. Kohaku threw his chain scythe to throw the man off-balance. He only made it so Kohaku was hesitant to attack when he breathed fire after putting some sort of liquid in his mouth. Kagura fought it off with her wind.

"Dance of Blades!" she ordered as blades of wind dispersed the flames.

Ginkotsu, the machine man, was shooting blades and bullets at Koga who dodged them with his amazing speed on his feet. He didn't stay still long enough for Ginkotsu to target and bomb him with his missiles.

Kyokotsu was smashing his large hand and feet and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souten, and Kirara. The tiny cat had long before transformed into its larger body and flew through the air holding the monk and slayer. Shippo was on the ground with Souten striking at various points.

And Mukotsu, the short, chubby man, was ready to release his poisons onto the demon slayers. They may have gas masks of sorts on but it wouldn't help on his toxins. And Misan knew that very well . . .

Bankotsu and Misan fought furiously, fire burning in each other's eyes. But Misan's attention was not completely on the power-crazed mercenary but half-way on the demon slayers.

"Hey, pay attention to our battle! Don't look at them!" Bankotsu demanded.

The powerful dog demon cringed. Someone actually expected her to obey their demands? That only gave her more initiative to defy the dead man. Taking fur into hand, she lashed it out like a whip and it wrapped Bankotsu up bringing him closer to her and then unravelling him which tossed him sharply into Jakotsu. If he were a normal human being, the lethal whip lash would have snapped his neck and killed him. But he was already dead.

The princess couldn't think about that now, though. Tracy was directly in the way of Mukotsu's line of sight and aim. He held a sandy beige covered container directed toward the group. He released the poisons from within.

In the blink of an eye, Misan had bound in front of Tracy and Muro taking the jettison of poison. It didn't affect her and as it deflected off of her being, she slashed through it with her sword. The poison dissipated clearing everyone's view to see an astonished Mukotsu and a—how do you put it? Oh yes. A very, _very_ pissed off dog demon priestess. That made him pale at the look Misan was giving him.

_'Oh, if looks could kill, I would be dead. . . . AGAIN,'_ Mukotsu guessed worriedly in his head.

Misan took Terunseiga and sliced him trough his head down his body. It was to her disliking when his body melded back together with a red glow.

_'Damn. So that human with the halberd was right—they revive. Only way to kill them for good is to steal the spiritual energy that keeps them alive,'_ Misan resolved. Sheathing Terunseiga, she took out her second sword. She swung it back and swiped it down diagonally across her new opponent. The stroke of red grew after cutting Mukotsu, robbing him of his life source and turning him to nothing but dust and bones.

Bankotsu had gotten back up and watched as his companion was cut down. It was happening again . . . How many times could someone die? He stared at Banryuu and the slight shimmer on the tip of one of its edges. He thought back to what Naraku had told him earlier:

_"Bankotsu, bring your Banryuu here," Naraku ordered. Reluctantly, he had given his precious halberd, holding it out in front of him. Naraku took out a small bottle of clear thick liquid. He poured a bit on the edge of one side. "Bankotsu, you must cut Sesshomaru's daughter at least once with this blade edge. Do not kill her, just give her a cut."_

_"Is that poison?" Bankotsu wondered aloud._

_"No, it has another use."_

Bankotsu realized this would be extraordinarily difficult. Her senses were heightened and on alert, no doubt, and even if they weren't, they were much more effective than a normal demon's. She would be able to hear, smell, see, feel, and predict all of his moves. Landing a cut on her would be laborious indeed.

Standing up on his feet once more, he charged at Misan. He was about to get there when Inuyasha blocked him with Tetsusaiga.

"You have to get through me to get to my niece, Bankotsu," Inuyasha challenged protectively.

"Move out of the way, you half-breed mutt! I prefer to fight actual powerful adversaries—not pathetic wanna-be's!" Bankotsu shouted at the dog demon. This obviously hit a nerve for Inuyasha's face grimaced.

"Why—you bastard!" Inuyasha shoved Bankotsu back but was unable to further his farce with the leader of the Band of Seven as Jakotsu, his love-crazy-killer groupie, interrupted. That trick sword of his cut him off from Bankotsu.

_'Damn that sword!'_ Inuyasha inwardly cursed. Bankotsu got away and Inuyasha was occupied with Jakotsu much to his disliking.

Not only were the Band of Seven their opponents now but also Naraku's hordes of lower demons. They encircled around Misan who no longer had either one of her swords out and was fighting with her demon powers. Holding one arm straight out, her hand began to glow as she made herself spin gracefully on one foot almost like a ballerina. The whip of light trailed from the tip of her fingers and spun around her making a make-shift barrier sure to kill anyone that approached. The vermin of demons flew at her, oblivious to the actual threat. In a mere few seconds, all twenty or so hideous creatures were slaughtered, spraying blood everywhere else except on her fine white silk outfit.

Demon galore, that was what it was with all those damn demons of Naraku's If you weren't fighting with one of the Band of Seven, you were protecting yourself from the on-slaught of monsters.

Misan was using her whip, poison claws, fists, tail, various forms and sizes of balls of demonic energy, and occasionally her purification powers.

Bankotsu finally succeeded in getting back to battling his target: Misan. Hit, block, smash, punch, hit, block, etc. He would make a hit, she would block, she then would smash at his Banryuu to catch him off-balance, then punch him, and it would start all over again.

One point, the murderous man had at last nicked the left side of Misan's smooth, light, milky face.

"Gotcha!" Bankotsu cheered. She frowned at the small cut as it healed in a few seconds.

_'There . . . my job is done,' _he celebrated contently.

"What are you doing back alive?!" came a sweet yet firm voice from the area of rubble from the broken stands.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Oh my god! That took hours to type out even if it was all prewritten! That was ten pages of writing right there. Well, I am still sincerely sorry about not updating when I should have. But I am busy with end-of-the-year school projects and writing other stories. In fact, I am going to post a new story! I just need to find the notebook I wrote it in. . . . Remember, 5 REVIEWS! Thank you!


	35. Slaves to the Soul

Author's Note: Oh my god! I only posted yesterday and I already have 7 reviews! Well, everyone will now find out who this person with the "sweet yet firm voice" is. This is yet another long and action filled chapter, so be ready for some more surprises! And the situation with Bankotsu scratching Misan's face, you'll know soon enough. So, read, review, and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 35. Slaves to the Soul

There stood a young woman that appeared to be around 18 or 19. She had long silver hair that went down to her waist, and messy bangs attempting to hide the blue crescent moon on her forehead. One dark red, thin, long petal-shape stripe of sorts on each cheek. The same red was lined over kind golden eyes and one on each wrist. Clawed finger nails, pointed ears, and fangs also adored the being. A white kimono with red on the sleeves and collar with white hexagons and blossoms inside of them and a yellow and blue obi tide in the back into a butterfly-like bow. Her feet were protected by sandals. A white fur draped from one shoulder to the other on her back.

"Lady Rin! It is relieving to see you, milady!" Jaken squawked.

"Good to see you, too, Jaken!" she smiled brightly to the toad. Rin frowned again at the commotion.

"Mother, take Bankotsu . . . I'll get Naraku," Misan strategized and the elder demon woman tackled Bankotsu with her claws, baring her fangs dangerously.

Misan, on the other hand, did everything possible to attack Naraku. First she whacked her whip a few times to penetrated his barrier. She ran full demon speed charging at him and slashed with just her claws. When that failed, Misan tried spraying him with some of her most potent poisons. At one point, she even sped back and came at him as a large ball of lethal and explosive energy. When even this was unable to penetrate the barrier, Misan stood back around 20 yards form Naraku. She put her hands together without touching and the electric blue mist of demonic energy began to appear, and then grew more and more. It was the size of her hand when she moved them apart to direct her shot right at him. The dog demon unleashed her powers onto the half-demon.

A sort of shattering sound filled the air after the blue electric mist destroyed the shield protecting Naraku. Without hesitation, Misan grasped the hilt of Terunseiga and it transformed as she slid it out of its sheath.

Sensing what was about to happen; Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yuuko, Muro, Kohaku, Jaken, Ah-Un, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagura motioned for everyone to move out of the way as quickly as possible. The humans in the stands saw and took note of this, then hurriedly fleeing out of danger's way as far as possible.

Then came those two deadly words . . .

"Hell Fissure!" she yelled angrily, her brows knitted together with fury.

Terunseiga struck the earth and a rumbling burst forth from the point it touched the ground. A blue demonic energy was released creating a fault and the blue light erupting from the newly formed fissure. It surged forward, the crack widening and opening further, cutting through the ground as if it were melted butter. The ground shook as if there was an earthquake and screams emitted from the crowd still watching.

The smoke, light, and air settled to reveal an unexpected and unwanted scene. Naraku was grasping a sword in front of him as he sat on the ground, his left arm keeping him in an upward position. And, true he had a frown on his face, but the sword in his right hand was none other than Rin's.

"Naraku! Return my sword now!" Rin commanded in her sternest voice.

He did not return the sword though, of course. He instead triumphantly smirked, stood upon both of his feet on solid ground, and tapped the tip of the blade onto the dirt only once.

Behind Misan, Rin collapsed onto the ground without warning. Her daughter sauntered over to Rin with more haste than usual, kneeling down to be eye-level with the pained priestess. Their companions started circling around them.

"Mother," Misan smoothly said with a hint of frustration in her tone, "something is stealing your soul from the inside."

"He—is—doing it—again," Rin answered between pained breaths. Then she completely fell down, unconscious.

"Naraku, you bastard!!!" Inuyasha cried, fire now dancing in his eyes.

The half-demon outstretched his left hand. A small, glowing red jewel seeped from her back (Rin's laying on her stomach at the moment) and flew into Naraku's hand. He chuckled maniacally as he absorbed it into his flesh.

A low, deep, thunderous growl came from the back of Misan's throat. She was about to change into her _truest_ from until she sensed her mother stirring.

"I only took most of her soul so she is not a completely empty shell. But that also means," Naraku was explaining. Just then, Rin got onto her feet and punched Inuyasha who went sailing back twenty feet. "I control her body," his voice was really low and nefarious, sending chills down everyone's spines except Misan's.

Rin came at Misan. By now, everyone had ceased their fighting to observe the two dog demon priestesses battle. They did not use swords for Naraku still had Rin's and she was using her whip against her daughter. Misan either dodged it, put up a barrier, or blocked it with her own whip. She never attempted to strike out against her attacker, refusing to hurt her mother who was under another's control.

At one point, Rin stood back and a ball of spiritual energy manifested in her hands. It went for misan much like her blue misty ball of demon power. Luckily, se caught it in her own fingers, then crushed it in the hollow of her hand.

Meanwhile, Naraku kept a close watch on the younger of the two dog demons. It was about fifteen minutes later of exhausting fighting that Rin pulled back because of a silent command sent to her by Naraku.

"What is it now, Naraku?" Misan cooly asked with hate lacing her words. She didn't even look as if she had been viciously fighting and running around for the past hour. There wasn't any sweat on her nor a sign of fatigue.

Naraku's smile widened.

"It is time."

With a lift of his right hand which held the sword that he had yet to release, the vile creature tapped the ground, not once, but twice.

A shock of something pulling at her shot throughout her body. Misan's eyes widened and she took one gasp for breath, but it soon returned to normal. Yet that did not mean the pulling sensation had left. It continued slowly. Her hand flew to her chest above her armor and she gave Naraku one of the most terrifying glares imaginable.

"So that's it, isn't it?" her voice low and deadly. "You steal both my soul and my mother's, no doubt to have more power. And then you kill us, I suppose?"

Naraku commenced in laughing again but soon stopped and replied to her guesses cooly.

"Your mother, I'm not quite sure whether I'll keep her alive or not. For now, I will. But you, dearest lady, I will definitely not kill . . . I will take you as my mate," Naraku said.

The girl's eyes went wider than before and quickly narrowed, her face showing her disgust.

"Mate? I would _never_ be your mate!"

"I am afraid you are no longer capable of deciding. With that jewel inside of you, I will be able to control you. You will be _mine_."

"You really are sick, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, finally stepping in. This went over the line for him. First Kikyo, and now Misan? "Why would you want her, your enemy, as your mate?!"

"Because, unlike other women, she is perfect. It is that perfection that I fell in love with. Onigumo may have felt for that dead priestess, Kikyo, but those sick desires have been purified and I was free of those restrictions at last. But Misan is a living, powerful, beautiful, intelligent demon, one without flaw. And what attracted me even more was how merciless and deadly she is. No one can compare," his red eyes never once left the gold, fiery eyes of the one he had fallen in love with.

Before anyone else could interfere anymore, Rin attacked once more. This time, she was using her claws more than anything else. Slashing away at her, while Misan continually dodged each swipe with her extreme speed. She could feel herself getting weaker, though. All of her spiritual powers were being sucked into the jewel in her chest leaving her demon powers to be the only thing protecting her. But she had begun to feel those tire out as she was distracted with her priestess side and at one point, Rin hit her target.

Right across the stomach, through the armor and kimono were four, long, now quickly bleeding slashes from Rin's four claws, tearing the skin.

"Misan!" came worried shouts from her companions but she kept them at bay. If anyone else fought with Rin, there would be no doubt they would get killed.

Rin and Misan put some more space in-between them. Misan didn't even hold her now bleeding torso that stained the white kimono and fur red. Rather, she stood tall as if she wasn't injured. Misan could sense the increase of Rin's demonic aura.

Sure enough, her mother's eyes shot open and changed from white to red and gold to blue, the iris shrinking. A small vortex formed around her so Misan did the same. Everyone watched in shock as their marks on the sides of their faces became jagged and elongated. Silver fur began to sprout from their skin and snouts were starting to form as well as the increase in their fangs. Then pink winds encompassed them, their snarls still emanating from the demons. In half a minute, the pink winds enlarged but then receded.

In front of hundreds of people were two gargantuan, growling, fang-bearing, vicious silver dogs, the marking from their wrists and face clearly displayed on their fur.

Rin was in her largest form which was about twenty-five feet. misan was the same size even if she could actually grow to be more than twice that size. Since her mother became a demon by taking some of Sesshomaru's soul and only inherited a little bit of his demonic power, she could only grow to a portion of his full size. So as a priestess, she was one of the best, but as a demon, she was at an average level of power. She would never be able to rival Sesshomaru, Daichi, Aki, or Misan in demonic strength. Misan, being equal in immense spiritual and demonic powers, had the upper hand over In and could grow to be much larger if need be. For now, though, she was only defending herself from Rin, not attacking.

The dog with one red mark on each side (Rin) leapt at Misan. The maroon marked demon got on her hind-legs and blocked the lunge with her front paws while maintaining balance. Rin did a counter to the right and came in once more, latching her jaws onto Misan's fluffy silver jugular. The two were truly majestic, beautiful beasts that looked in pain.

Inuyasha was clearing the stadium grounds knowing that if either of the female dogs started to drool, the toxic acid-like saliva would melt anything it touches and then release a gas that would kill anyone in it. So people were moving higher and higher up. Some even left out of fear for their lives (which was a very good idea) and driving away in their cars.

"What the heck is going on?!" Joe yelled at Tracy's father.

"It's obvious, isn't it!?!" he responded blatantly. "Misan is defending herself against her mother who is under Naraku's control!"

"What about Misan? Those wounds in her stomach—!"

"They'll heal! She's a powerful dog demon and the stronger of a dog demon one is, the quicker the blood will heal a wound! Especially a flesh wound." The man calmed down, looking extraordinarily worried. "But Naraku is stealing Misan's soul . . . that is surely weakening her. Who knows what is going to happen.

x

x

x

Misan noticed Rin about to open her mouth to let out some of her poisonous spit. She had already unattached herself from her neck and they clawed at each other, biting, snarling, and barking. Misan bit Rin's snout closed before she could release any of the acid purple saliva onto the scrambling people below.

That was when she spotted out of the corner of her eye Naraku shooting a tentacle at the group of her companions who had rejoined Joe, Tracy's father, and the Hughes. It went directly for Tracy.

As quickly as she could, misan transformed back and flew to the squealing fifteen-year-old being drawn in closer to Naraku. She sliced off the offensive tentacle and caught Tracy in her arms.

x

x

x

Tracy couldn't believe it! She was about to be kidnapped by Naraku when Misan came from her fierce battle with the other large dog and now looked human once more save the marking, hair, claws, and ll of the rest of that stuff. She was holding her in both of her arms right in front of her four gashes. They were now flying at an intense speed through the air like a bullet blurring by.

The wound had slowed its bleeding as it already began to heal from the sides. None the less, it was still leaking and soaking onto Tracy's slayer suit and caking blood onto her purple armor.

_'I can't believe it. She stopped fighting her mother just to save me. I owe her so much,'_ Tracy thought.

It was in a few seconds they reached their destination by the others. They were near Joe and Inuyasha when Misan sat the girl down onto one of the seats.

x

x

x

Misan pretended to be holding her bloodied cuts when she set Tracy down. But really, she dug two of her fingers into one of the open slits and located the Sacred JEwel she had placed in their almost five hundred years before. The spell concealing its aura would soon dissolve as more of her soul was lost to the other jewel within her. She didn't want Naraku to get his hands on the Sacred Jewel.

The demon also gently pulled off the necklace with the silver dog pendant along with the jewel hidden in the hollow of her hand. She grabbed Tracy's right hand with her left and put the two objects into her palm, covering it with her bloody red right hand.

"Take this to my father and have him protect it," Misan whispered while pressing down on the small, round, blood covered jewel into her hand, indicating she meant it and not the necklace. "Hold onto this for me," Misan put pressure onto the dog-head pendant she had been wearing for a year.

Before Tracy could respond after clasping her hands shut tight over the objects; Rin, back in her human form, gave a mighty punch to Misan in the gut as a red light burst from the contact.

She was sent flying from the stands, about fifty feet away, and Misan hit the grass on her back with a loud THUD!

The on-lookers observed her chest slowly go up, then down . . . up . . . down. The same smooth pattern as her eyes remained closed. After a minute, though, (Rin was standing near Naraku who was nearby now) her eyes slowly opened. Sitting up with some difficulty, Misan took a glance of where she was without making a sound.

_'I feel so . . . drained,'_ Misan noticed her lack of energy.

That was when the princess lifted a hand and saw a shocking sight—her claws were shrinking into mere fingernails! Not only that, but she felt in her mouth and discovered she no longer had fangs. She turned her attention back to her hands and caught sight of her two maroon stripes on each wrist were fading away. Her pointed ears became rounded and were no longer as acute as before. And she could _tell_ the markings on her face were disappearing as well.

She was almost afraid to look but she did anyway be grabbing a lock of silver hair and stared at it. Her fears were confirmed when she saw it turning black from the roots all the way to the tips. Misan gazed back up at her friends and Inuyasha could see how her eyes had changed into a chocolate brown while she had raven-black hair sprawled behind her. . . . She was human.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Could you ever believe Misan the human-hater tolerator becoming that which she finds so lowly! And she still has those gaping wounds in her gut bleeding like crazy! Kind of wondering why I'm doing this, huh? Give me 10 reviews and I will update! I need more time for these because of everything going on here right now. Sayonara!


	36. Kidnapped

Author's Note: This is important for you to read. I am updating with only five reviews received even though I requested ten because I need to tell my audience this now. After this story is all said and done, posted, and everything, I WILL NOT BE DOING ANY MORE FAN FICTION. I take my writing very seriously and it occurred to me that I needed to get out of using another person's ideas to make short stories and begin my own books. My friend told me I had too many stories with the same pairings and such which I was already well aware of but would not do anything to stop my bad habits. When she told me I needed something more original, I realized it was time to get back into the habit of writing full, detailed, novel-worthy chapters and to stop holding myself back with fan fiction. I am very well aware of my declining skills in writing the more and more I write this short stories. Though they are at least 100 pages on paper and written, I plan on much longer. I thought on what my friend said and decided on actually writing the book I had ideas for since 7th grade which was 3 years ago. In short, I will be discontinuing any fan fiction writing after "Aftermath" and will be working on my first book in the trilogy. I plan to try and get it published by the time I graduate from high school in June 2009. If you like the way I write and wish to see something completely original, just look up the name "Megan Higgins" in the book store. I am already looking at publishers. Thank you for being such a good audience and I am sorry for saying that I may have been writing more stories on here with my friend. Go ahead and read and enjoy.

x

x

x

Chapter 36. Kidnapped

"MISAN!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"What's happened to her, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concerned for her friend's niece.

"She's been deprived of her demon powers by a powerful spell from Rin. That was that red light we saw as she was punched backwards," Miroku answered grimly.

"It was the only way to get her," Sango commented sadly. "Take her soul and spiritual powers with a jewel and then put a spell on her so she loses her demonic powers leaving her helpless."

"Misan has always had some source of power," Muro added, depressed. "It was as if she were made of two whole souls, not two halves. One was her priestess side, the other was the dog demon in her. If she was incapable of using her priestess powers, she would resort to her demon side. The same goes with if she has no demonic energy then she relies on her spiritual energy."

"Yes, but they attacked both, leaving her absolutely helpless," Yuuko concluded.

At the same time, Inuyasha and Koga were fuming while Tracy was silently sitting stark still in the place Misan had left her. Tears were pooling in her eyelids, some successfully escaping and falling down her cheeks. The two jumped down onto the ground and tried to get to Misan but were blocked by a barrier—Rin's barrier. Now, the only people within the barrier were Misan, Rin, and Naraku.

x

x

x

Misan struggled to stand up, she was still having major blood loss and she had to hold her hand over her still open wounds. Naraku was approaching her as she got her balance. The damn half-breed was right in front of her leaving barely any gap between him and her.

"My dear, dear, Misan," he said softly with a victorious smile and his right hand cupping her left cheek, brushing some stray strands of hair out of the way. "You are beautiful even as a human. But don't worry, it is only temporary. You will be a demon once more."

Inuyasha and Koga were pounding at the barrier, Inuyasha trying his Red Tetsusaiga even. It wouldn't work, the spiritual shield only transformed the sword back to its useless form. They beat even harder still when Naraku did something _extremely_ bold.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her close. Then he leaned his head forward and kissed her, something he had wanted to do for years.

To Misan, she remembered her first and only kiss and how sweet and blissful it was. She compared it to this one and realized how disgusting and repulsive it was.

Naraku finally broke the kiss and bent her head to the side, moving away the collar of her kimono and avoiding the bone spikes of her armor. her eyes widened when she got the idea of what he was doing. He was going to try to mark her as his forever.

Keyword: try.

The dog and wolf demons were beyond infuriated at this gesture, slashing and hitting the barrier with as much strength as they could muster. The people in the stands who knew what he was doing were on their feet prepared to jump off and start bouncing up and down in anxiety and anger as they watched their helpless princess be taken by their greatest enemy.

_'Oh, no you don't! Not while I'm still alive,'_ Misan swore to herself.

"No—you—DON'T!" Misan yelled as she pulled herself free from him, clenched her right hand in a fist, pulling her arm back with all her might, and punching him in the jaw with all the strength left in her.

Naraku was knocked back a little, an annoyed expression on his features until it quickly switched to amusement.

"Hahahaha! Even on the brink of death you can fight well!" naraku mused loud enough for everyone to hear.

Misan stumbled back a couple of feet, her friends watching helplessly as her eyesight became blurry, her legs felt weak and wobbly, and her world started to fade into blackness. Her last thought was how pathetic she was for being tricked into this spell's trap.

x

x

x

Inuyasha watched hopelessly while Misan's eyes closed and her legs gave way, causing her to collapse. Halfway on her trip to the old, hard earth, one of Naraku's tentacles smoothly caught her and pulled her right up to him. He embraced the unconscious human and picked her up bridal style.

"No! DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha cried. To him, it was almost like losing a daughter, but not as bad as when Sesshomaru hears about his. Losing both your true love _and_ only daughter is a pretty hard blow. "GET BACK HERE! RIN!!!" he needed to get Rin to take down her barrier so he began pleading with her. "Take down this shield, Rin! Take it down! You can't let him do this!"

He looked at his sister-in-law as the humans call it. Glistening tears were seeping from her closed eyes, her back turned from the scene.

_'So she still has her conscience. Rin . . . Misan. . . . '_ Inuyasha desperately thought. His brother's mate was being forced to do this to her own daughter and she was feeling terrible about it, that much was obvious.

Naraku had his precious jewel in his arms and was ready to go. Sending a voiceless order to Rin, the three of them and the Band of Seven were surrounded with another barrier which made them invisible. They were gone.

x

x

x

People from the stands ran down onto the field to the two shocked demons. Tracy went slowly, still trying to take it all in and clenching tightly to the two items just given to her. She didn't even know what they were for Tracy had not dared to uncover them.

"This is terrible! Just _terrible_!" Myoga the flea cried.

"OH NO! INUYASHA, YOU FOOL!" squawked Jaken the toad-like imp. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill us all when he finds out!!!" he panicked with his wide-yellow eyes bulging further than ever.

"When I hear what, Jaken?"

x

x

x

Author's Note: There you go, the 36th chapter. I don't expect any more reviews. I am just going to be posting to get over with this story. I am no longer that interested in it as I said in the author's note at the top. From now on, I update whenever I have the time. I may even update again tonight. Sayonara.


	37. Angry Father

Author's Note: I really wish someone else could finish this story. It is starting to become a hassle. I don't even have all of it written down. I will have to kind of wing it near the end. sigh Sorry to my readers that I am seeming a little insensitive or inconsiderate or something with an "in" in front of it. I just would prefer to finish my homework first. I dread homework. Tis evil! Right, well, read and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 37. Angry Father

As if right on cue came the demon lord's cold and deadly voice that matched the panic in his servant's. Through the same gap in the stands that the Band of Seven and Lady Rin had come through approached Lord Sesshomaru; his two sons on either side of him, Daichi and Aki; his mother, Lady Mami; and his general, Kenji.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken immediately bowed to his master, as did anyone else except Inuyasha, Kagome, and Joe.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome quickly began once everyone was standing. But his attention wasn't on her but Tracy. She was still soaked in Misan's blood. He strode up to the girl and stopped a few feet away, towering over her.

"Why is my daughter's blood all over you?" he inquired with one of his most frightening voices.

x

x

x

Tracy couldn't believe it. Lord Sesshomaru, his sons, and Kenji were the most handsome men she had ever seen. Misan's father reminded her of her good friend, Misan herself. he looked only a little over twenty and his face had the same cold, emotionless features. Same eyes, hair, markings, kimono, fur, the swords almost looked the same even! This only made her feel even guiltier than before. it was because Misan had gotten distracted by her kidnapping that Rin was given the perfect opportunity to cast the spell on her which led to Misan's capture.

"She saved me and her wound was still open so the blood leaked onto me," she said in nothing more than a whisper, her voice trembling and about to crack. Tracy didn't even look at him while saying it but she felt his intense gaze.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried to get his attention once more.

"Explain, priestess," he demanded. Every second, his voice sounded harsher and deadlier as the more of his own daughter's scent of blood filled his nose and assaulted his senses.

"Naraku's back. He stole most of Rin and Misan's soul's into two jewels and he is able to control their bodies with them. He resurrected the Band of Seven again. Then, Naraku had Rin fight Misan, leaving a major wound in the stomach. During their battle, Misan's soul was slowly being sucked into the jewel somehow placed inside of her. When Naraku was about to kidnap Tracy, Misan stopped fighting with Rin in her true form and saved her. Right at that same moment, Rin cast a spell on Misan which temporarily turned her human. He took Misan once she was unconscious along with Rin and the Band of Seven. Naraku is in love with Misan and plans to make her his mate," Kagome explained quickly.

_That_ was when things _really_ got bad. First thing Sesshomaru did was turn around to Inuyasha and gave him one of the hardest punches possible. Caught by surprise, Inuyasha didn't land on his feet but on his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

"You fool!" Sesshomaru hissed with hatred all throughout his tone. "You let my mate be controlled and my daughter get kidnapped to be that worthless half-breed's mate!" he drew Tokijin at this point. If he didn't, then he would have changed into his true form. "You shall die now, Inuyasha. I will not go easy on you at all, LITTLE BROTHER!" Sesshomaru roared shooting toward him.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as fast as he could and blocked the first blow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You must stop battling Inuyasha!" Miroku tried to reason as Sesshomaru zoomed around his brother and attacked again and again at every angle. "We have to wonder if he'll try and make another Sacred Jewel from Rin's soul or just try and go for the first one!"

"Where is the Sacred Jewel, anyway?" Kagome questioned Sango and Miroku.

"Last we knew of its whereabouts it was under Lady Rin's protection. Then one day, it just vanished. Demons stopped coming after it," Sango said. "I think it was with Misan, though. Rin must have give it to Misan because she felt she could protect it more efficiently."

"Well, I didn't sense it with neither Rin nor Misan," Kagome said but paused. "Wait," she turned in Tracy's direction but overlooked the quiet girl, "I can barely feel it, but I swear it is there. It's probably really far away."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha actually stopped to listen to the conversation, Tetsusaiga pressed against Tokijin.

x

x

x

Tracy listened to the conversation as well. She had heard all about the Sacred Jewel from Inuyasha but never knew what it looked like. The slayer clenched her hands tighter even thinking about what what may happen if Naraku got a hold of it. Surely, they would be doomed.

She remembered the things in her palms when she clenched her fingers harder.

_"Take this to my father and have him protect it," Misan whispered to Tracy while pressing down on a small, round, smooth, blood-covered object into her hand._

With all the courage she could muster, Tracy shakily walked toward the sword-locked demon lord. He glanced over to her and glared.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said with her voice barely holding on, "Lady Misan wished for me to give this to you." Tracy opened the palm of her hand just enough so she could pick up the small orb and extended it out to Lord Sesshomaru.

The others gasped at the pinkish-purple jewel in between her thumb and forefinger.

"The Sacred Jewel," Kagome said in a wispy, awed voice.

Tracy heard Kagome and was surprised that Misan had given her such a powerful thing. But she was determined to obey her savior, princess, and friend and give her father the Shikon no Tama.

"She told me to have you protect it." Tracy dropped it into his outstretched hand.

Lord Sesshomaru backed away from Inuyasha and placed Tokijin in his sash and observed the little jewel. The blood had already dripped off of its surface.

"I don't get it…I can barely sense it yet it's right in front of me," Kagome commented to herself. "But it's slowly getting stronger."

"If I know my sister at all, I would take a guess and say that she hid the Jewel's aura. That's why the demons no longer came after it when it was passed to her," Daichi hypothesized.

"I believe that Misan had hidden the Shikon no Tama inside her because when she was holding her stomach where the wounds were, I could have sworn she reached inside of her own body to grab it. That's why it was covered in blood," Tracy guessed.

"But why did she give it to Tracy and have her give it to Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku considered.

"It's obvious, isn't it," Inuyasha intervened. He actually got the idea and stated it more than asked it. "Misan believes Sesshomaru is the strongest of them all, that it would be impossible for Naraku to get hold of the Sacred Jewel if it was being protected by her father. She worships him, doesn't she?

A wave of realization crashed over them all. Everyone knew that Misan had the highest opinion of Sesshomaru, no one could compare with her loyalty to the dog demon lord. It made perfect sense.

"Very well," Sesshomaru declared. "I am going to find Naraku and kill him," he said with menacing hate.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha yelled like the idiot he was. He charged at his older brother. "Naraku's mine to kill!"

"Stay out of the way!" Sesshomaru fought with Inuyasha. "he will pay for taking Rin and Misan!" he raged. Now, Sesshomaru was dealing all the hits and Inuyasha was trying his hardest to block and dodge.

"No way!" Inuyasha argued once more. "He set Kikyo and me up! He—!" Inuyasha was going to continue but Kagome scolded him.

"Inuyasha! Stop being selfish and open your eyes to the situation! Compare what Naraku did to you and what he did, and is still doing, to your brother!" Kagome put into perspective. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and his maroon stripes elongated. Nothing but hate, fury, anger, and loss were in his mind. "Sure, Naraku made you and Kikyo betray each other! Kikyo died and you were sealed to a tree for 50 years! But look at Sesshomaru! He stole Rin's soul _again_ and Misan's! Naraku kidnapped his daughter and has made his one true love a slave! Sesshomaru has lost _both_ of the closest females in his life and it is tearing him apart! His situation is a _lot_ worse than yours was!"

Inuyasha took a minute to think it over while dodging Sesshomaru's attacks.

"FINE!" Inuyasha jumped to Kagome and Sesshomaru backed down.

"Daichi, Aki, Kenji…come," Sesshomaru ordered his two handsome, furious, and protective sons as well as the general who was in the same state of rage. They began to walk away until Sesshomaru halted, standing stock still. "Are you coming?" he asked without looking back. The demon lord rotated his head around, pivoting one foot and staring directly at Tracy.

Tracy was a bit baffled at what he wanted.

_'Why would he want me to come along rather than Inuyasha or one of the more experienced demon slayers? Wait, no, scratch that. He hates Inuyasha. But why me?'_ Tracy wondered as she ran to catch up.

Ah-Un, who was currently carrying Jaken on his back, knelt down for her. This action confused her as well. Did he want her to ride him?

"Hurry up, Muro! Get on already!" Jaken squawked at her. _That_ pissed her off.

"I'm not Muro, Master Jaken! I'm Tracy–Muro's granddaughter!" the angered slayer corrected. Tracy climbed onto Ah-Un's back behind the demon toad. Once she was on, she realized that her hand was clenched into a fist around something. Out of sight of everyone, Tracy peeked into her hand, finding a finely linked silver chain and a small silver pendant. It was carved into the shape of a dog's head staring off. Her developed priestess powers allowed her to detect a slight demonic aura surrounding it. Usually, objects around a demon for a long enough time will develop a power of its own. Of course, this takes centuries to do if not created for that reason. Mainly family heirlooms in demon families.

_'What is this?' _Tracy questioned in her head. Instead of thinking on it some more, she tucked it away somewhere safe underneath her armor.

Sesshomaru jumped up high while his fur expanded beneath him and Daichi, Aki, and Kenji did the same. Ah-Un's ankles had blue fire on it as he launched into the sky with his two passengers. Lord Sesshomaru kept up ahead while Lord Aki stayed to the left of his father just a little behind. Ah-Un was a few feet directly behind his master and Lord Daichi flew protectively beside Tracy, sometimes casting glances to the girl. Tracy could have sworn she was blushing sometimes. Kenji followed in the back.

x

x

x

Inuyasha watched his brother, nephews, the general, the two-headed dragon, demon slayer, and imp fly away. There was no way to dissuade his brother.

It was common knowledge how much Sesshomaru cared for Rin and Misan. Rin he had brought back from the dead after she showed kindness to him. She was his one true love and mate, the one who gave him children, happiness, and other peace of mind. But Misan…she was his special little girl. Ever since the day she was born the moment it began snowing and he was afraid she was dead. When she watched him intently with great interest and held his finger. Always accompanying him to his study and keeping him company while they read bothersome political letters. He loved Daichi and Aki, true, but they would spend their time playing in the gardens with their mother. However, Misan preferred to sit with him in their understanding silence rather than fooling around with flowers. His protective fatherly instincts of his youngest and most treasured child went into overdrive when she was in battle or traveling where he couldn't keep an eye on her.

Everyone admired and loved the princess, even her enemies. Only jealous women such as the ladies and princesses who were greedy and selfish loathed Misan.

None the less, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was _pissed._ He pitied any poor unfortunate creature that got in his way. That wouldn't stop him from trying to save his niece and sister-in-law, though. Everyone knew what to do. Sang and Miroku went atop Kirara. Shippo carried Souten on his back. Kagome, as she had used to do, climbed onto Inuyasha so he and Shippo took off at an inhumanely fast run, leaping after every few steps. Kohaku and Kanna rode on Kagura's enlarged feather. The other demon slayers and Koga had to run along the ground in the direction the dog demons departed.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Finally! I finished typing it! I have absolutely nothing to do because I am going to be going to the airport tomorrow at four in the morning and need to do something to pass the time because I am completely excited! I won't be adding another chapter, though, because I still need my sleep because it is going to be a whole day of flying. I will be back from Europe in ten days and may or may not get straight back to this. It may take some time. Ciao!


	38. Misan's Predicament

Author's Note: Pronto! I am back from Italy and Greece! Got back on the second of July. I am readjusting to my biological clock still, but it is going well. Little bouts of tiredness here and there. Now, I just need to get back into the swing of things including my writing. I was planning on doing it during my "vacation" when I had free-time, but I was sorely mistaken. That would be called a tour group trip, not a vacation. So much WALKING and CLIMBING and SUN! I could have sworn that I was going to lose at least ten pounds from it all. No wonder they eat so much over there, though. If they don't, they are going to die from the heat. It is insane. But anyway! Since these are relatively short chapters, I am going to be posting two today! Enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 38. Misan's Predicament

Naraku had brought Misan back to his castle hidden in the mountains, shielded from humanity. There, he had Rin erect a purification barrier like Mt Hakurei's only stronger. The Band of Seven were unaffected because they were human. Rin and Misan weren't purified because their priestess sides protected them to be seen as pure. And Naraku didn't get hurt because he had been "reborn" from Rin's spiritual powers so it had the same effect on him as it did Rin and Misan. Any demon that tried to enter by force would be purified.

Now, Naraku was in his chambers. That castle had been built by his demon minions and he had made their auras invisible otherwise Misan would have found them long before. Misan currently lay on a large futon, a silk blue blanket covering her sleeping form and a goose feather pillow propping her head up. Rin had already healed the gashes in her daughter's torso and now she only had on her undergarments and hakama pants. Her kimono, fur, and boots were on the other side of the room.

He was oh-so proud of his achievement. The woman he loved most for the past four hundred-eighty-five years, to be exact, was now there with him, resting in his bed chambers. Naraku observed her closely as he sat on the side of the futon.

Her bangs were, as ever, perfectly parted to display the slim dark blue crescent moon. Fine eyebrows and maroon skin hung over her eyelids that now covered the serious looking beauties behind them. Silver hair fanned out behind her head, spilling over the pillow. Smooth pale skin rounded her sharp cheek bones. A finely sculpted nose sat above luscious pink lips. Pointed elf-like ears pushed the hair away from her face.

Naraku lightly brushed aside a couple of bangs, trailing his hand down to her cheek, then to her jaw, splaying his hand over her neck; taking in the texture and sensation of touching such a goddess. His path of personal pleasure trekked farther downward until a hand shot out before he reached the left breast and captured his wrist with a fierce grip.

The half-demon moved his attention back to the angelic face and was met by deadly gold eyes and a scowling face.

"Don't," she firmly ordered, never easing her hold or relenting her grimace.

But Naraku was not completely intimidated and she received an opposite reaction, much to her displeasure. He smirked.

His hand intertwined its fingers with hers in a grip that most lovers would share.

"While I have the jewel containing most of your soul, your body obeys _my_ orders," Naraku said while moving closer to her face. he lightly placed a kiss on her lips before trailing them slowly along her jaw to her neck. Naraku did not got any further, however, when a fierce, low growl vibrated through Misan's chest.

Naraku stood leisurely and left Misan to get changed back into her kimono but her swords and armor were elsewhere so she couldn't pull _any_ tricks. He walked to his study and planned out his next moves.

Misan had felt sick when Naraku began kissing her face and neck. She made sure that he did not reach her breasts, that was off-limits to Naraku…and anyone else as far as she knew. The only thing Misan wanted more than anything was for it to be Kenji doing all this, not Naraku. She still loved him and would he his mate any day. But alas, she was stuck there with a sick, love-obsessed half-demon who just so happened to be all of her family and friends' greatest enemy while Kenji was either in Japan or with her father and brothers trying to adjust to the new world. Oh, how life was so cruel at times.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Okay, like I said: short! Next one is posted as well, so no worries. Just keep on reading!


	39. Returning Back to Normal

Author's Note: Yep, I am still here. Next installment. I suppose I was rushed when writing these chapters or just had nothing to write for them. Enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 39. Returning Back to Normal

Sesshomaru didn't have a lead on where to find his mate, daughter, or enemy. This frustrated him to no end. And then he had this demon slayer girl, Tracy, whom his daughter put herself in danger to save.

Tracy, to Sesshomaru's liking, was almost exactly like Muro which he did not mind. Muro was like a niece to him, though he would never actually say that about a human. Chelsea was quiet most of the time, he noted, but that was probably because of the status quo of the moment.

It was clear to him that Misan wished to protect Tracy for she was, in a sense, her ward. Sesshomaru decided to respect Misan's wish and continue protecting Tracy. Now that all the demons populated the world once more, she may need it even if she is a slayer. By the looks of it, she has yet to reach her permanent age when the immortals stop aging.

At the moment, the demon lord was stoic and staring ahead of him while walking on a mountain path. Aki and jaken stood right behind him a few steps back and behind them was Daichi and Ah-Un side-by-side with Tracy perched atop the dragon. Kenji walked at the end of their train deep in thought over the cold yet enchanting princess. All day, they had been hearing explosions, screaming, buildings collapsing, and demons roaring. They were none too pleased at coming back to their lands overtaken by human settlements and having been gone for half a millennium. The world would be back to normal within a month or so.

x

x

x

Tracy rode upon Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon she had heard of from Inuyasha's story-telling. It was so much for her to actually be traveling with _the_ Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of Japan, his sons (who were extremely handsome), Jaken, General Kenji, and Ah-Un. When she had found out that she was closely descended from Sango and Miroku, she couldn't have been more shocked and happy in her life! It was as though she were apart of this amazing story and now, they were going after an old enemy of her family and friends from five hundred years before she was ever born. What's more, Lord Sesshomaru is escorting her with him to save her best friend and her best friend's mother from Naraku.

As she was contemplating all this, she was disrupted from her chain of thoughts by a new and unfamiliar demonic aura.

_'Wait—how did I know that?! I suppose it is just in my nature as a priestess,' _Tracy inwardly mused with the same awe as before.

But instead of thinking on it some more, Tracy reached for her crescent naginata just as the 10 ft black spider demon came out of the trees. Before she could pull out her weapon, there was a white and silver blur and blue demonic energy. There, before her, stood Sesshomaru; sword drawn after slicing the demon in half and completely stoic. He was so majestic and seemingly protective as he stood with his back toward her. Sesshomaru had just saved her.

At first, Tracy's jaw hung open while Sesshomaru returned to the head of the party. Her breath had been taken away briefly at the unexpected move. Finally, she managed to get the words out as they resumed walking.

"Thank you," Tracy meekly said as loud as her voice would allow which only came out as barely above a whisper.

Ahead, Sesshomaru halted again, rotated his head only enough so she saw him looking at her out of the side of his eye. Then he turned his head back around again and continued his graceful and silent march. She took that as a 'you're welcome.'

_'Now I _really_ see where Misan gets her attitude…How is it possible they can look so threatening, deadly, mean, evil, and intimidating yet still absolutely gorgeous, god-like and pure?' Then there are his sons—no, don't be thinking about good-looking drop-dead sexy demon guys at times like this! Bad Tracy!' _Tracy scolded herself.

Life would definitely be different from now on . . . .

x

x

x

Kenji had just seen how Lord Sesshomaru saved that demon slayer girl covered in Princess Misan's blood. How bad could have the battle been to injure her so badly that her blood soaked practically all the torso of another girl?

Kenji's thoughts were extremely meddled.

He had somewhat a sort of attraction toward the princess that he saved when she was only five years old. There was no doubt that her beauty was incomparable to any demon or human female. The title of goddess certainly did fit her. She was everything everyone wanted or wanted to be. Not only in appearance but in power and mentality. Anyone that knew of demons and their actions on determining how old they were would believe the princess to be a thousand years at the least. But she was only five hundred! Including the 480 years she was asleep! Then again, can one really call that dormancy sleep?

While he was under the worldwide enchantment all the other demons also were facing, it was as though he were in a replica of the real world. He knew he was in a holding dimension and that everything he saw was in his mind but somehow the illusion was placed in his mind. It was obviously quite a bit of work upon Princess Misan's part to make it so real by giving them a sort of connection between the real world and their minds while they weren't even there. What it was was the real world as it progressed over the years except they themselves, the demons and spirits and other supernatural beings, could travel and live in the world. Each human born in the outside world was there and born, each plant died in real life died there, everything was reflected. They all watched as the world they once knew was manipulated so quickly by the humans that they had been warring against for centuries. New devices were made, buildings were erected as well as monuments, electricity was discovered and sciences thrived. They all watched as they turned into nothing but myths and their lands taken over by the ignorant humans. He continued with life among them, though. He ate once every three months, slept once every two weeks, fought, and even conversed with both humans and other demons. Things from the real world may have been reflected to his mind, but what he did had no effects whatsoever on it in turn. Kenji couldn't change anything.

Though, because the royal family was still in that dimension in the real world and merely hidden in a cave (Lady Mami was told of what was to happen by Lady Rin who informed him as well), they must not have experienced that reflection of the world they were still in. They were truly asleep. However, he did not know what had gone on in their minds while they slumbered. It could have been anything.

Back to Princess Misan. Did Kenji really like her? Or did he feel a mutual loyalty to her for her position and how she held herself but nothing more? Every time he thought on it, the more he kept coming back to the one who kissed him that day years ago a week before battle while he was asleep in the forest. They had masked their scent so he could not use his nose to track down his secret admirer was. And this mystery woman had left so quickly after he had woken up that he never got a glimpse of her face or body. All he knows is that there was a flash of silver, the way her lips felt against his, and those striking golden eyes. True, it was most like any female dog demon that is in the same clan as Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Mami. Lady Mami is counted out, obviously because she still had affectionate feelings toward Inu no Taisho even after he left her for a human. Lady Rin was definitely out of the question considering she was happily mated with Lord Sesshomaru, the most powerful demon in the lands. Her whole life is devoted to her mate and pups. Then there was the princess. It couldn't be her, could it? She is impossible to impress and he had only seen her a few times. Sometimes, he caught glimpses of her while in battle, but he doubted that she would bother noticing him. Out of all the suitors that Lady Mami had sent her granddaughter, none had ever turned Princess Misan's head. No one could contend to her. They wondered if she could even love at all. Or maybe she needed someone like her mother to complete her as Lady Rin completed Lord Sesshomaru. Where Lord Sesshomaru is heartless, Lady Rin is kind. They compliment each other and that is most likely the same case for Princess Misan because she is always following her father's examples. They are so much alike. And he, General Kenji, is only a bit short of being just like Lord Sesshomaru so could not fit into the category of an extraordinarily kind man that would complete her. Besides, the castle was rather far away from that glen that they were at. It could possibly have been one of the lesser dog demon females like a servant for Lady Mami. Some of them had the same features as the Lady's family with silver hair and gold eyes. It is just that the servants do not have as silky hair or jewel-like eyes like the more powerful dog demon figures.

It is awkward how dog demons' appearances are dependent upon how powerful they are. The stronger they are, the more beautiful, the closer to perfection. The lowest class of dog demons are average looking because dog demons are still one of the more superior races of species and even the lowest appear comely. Power also goes hand-in-hand with intelligence, number of different attacks or abilities, and size of their true form.

There were many possibilities to the woman who had kissed him in the glen that day. And he couldn't help but want to meet her again and mate her, even if she was of low ranking but happened to have gold eyes. But, the clan of gold-eyed, silver-haired dog demons was in the top ranks. His clan, with black hair and red eyes came next and it kept going. They, of course, came in different levels, but the power among a clan is relatively close and changes only in small degrees. Who could it be? The question kept bothering him especially when every time he thought about it, there was a hope inside of him that it was the princess. Her image kept appearing in his mind. How unfortunate for him that he never got a clear glimpse of the Princess' eyes and now she has been kidnapped and he may never get the chance again.

He'll think on that after he kills Naraku for kidnapping the princess and lady.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Wow! I never intended to put in that whole bit with Kenji. You guys all kept asking for him and so I surrendered and put him in along with the little search party a couple chapters back when originally, he wasn't supposed to come in yet until later. So everything with Kenji from then on out is all made up off the top of my head and as I go along. And the whole idea on the reflection of the real world was an idea I had this morning when I was lying in bed thinking to myself. Hope you understood! Yes, I ranted quite a bit and this did not turn out to be such a short chapter. It was supposed to end after Tracy's "life will be different" line. Well, ciao!


	40. Strange Weather

Author's Note: Ah! I am so sorry to all of my readers for waiting so long to update! There are many reasons to that such as the fact that I work about four to five days each week for seven or eight hours each day. Then there are the other reasons that you all know of. Anyway, here is the next chapter to "Aftermath."

x

x

x

Chapter 40. Strange Weather

Rin quietly sighed to herself as she looked around at where she was.

The room was much like her old chambers with Sesshomaru at the Western Lands Palace. Except it wasn't as furnished with ancient paintings and gorgeous silks. She suspected that was saved for Misan.

At the thought of her daughter, tears began pricking at the back of her eyes.

_'I'm an __awful__ mother for doing such atrocious things to my own daughter! I _attacked_ her for heaven's sake! Now she is under the control of that monster, Naraku. I should have destroyed that sword the same day I destroyed him! Oh, must I always be cursed never to have a family? First, my parents and brothers are slaughtered by bandits and now my daughter is being forced to mate with my greatest enemy, and I have been separated from my mate and sons. Not only that, but I'm forcefully being pitted against them and Inuyasha, Koga, and everyone else. They can't save Misan either because of this god-forsaken barrier! They'd all be purified and the humans can't fight Naraku _and_ the Band of Seven,'_ thought Rin desolately.

Rin decided to make the best of it and try to find a way out of all of this to get to Sesshomaru somehow. So, she headed out of the room and began searching through the castle. Soon enough, her demon nose led her to the gardens of Naraku's castle.

The gardens were nowhere near as grand and beautiful as the Western Palace's nor Lady Mami's castle. Much of it was new, considering that it was probably only planted two years ago or less. Rin had to wonder when Naraku began construction for the castle. _'Why am I thinking about the construction of his castle again?'_ Rin thought crossly. She searched the garden a little more just to enjoy the plants that she always adored.

A rustle to her right made her snap her head in that direction. Nothing there. When she turned back around, she was faced with the six remaining members to the Band of Seven.

"Well, well. It's Lady Rin," Bankotsu began with a smirk adorning his tanned features.

"So your the girl that Suikotsu and I tried to kill all those years ago, huh?" Jakotsu added. He had a quizzical expression and was obviously examining how much Little Rin became Lady Rin. A gleeful smile lit up his face. You could always count on Jakotsu to be genuinely happy for his enemies. "You grew up well! Look at you! No wonder Sesshomaru chose you, though I would have liked to try out that god-like body of his. But Inuyasha is more of my tastes…he's not so cold."

"I suggest you hold yourself back from speaking about my lord in such an inappropriate manner," Rin muttered dangerously to the cross-dresser.

"So the brat's finally gotten a back bone and is getting tough it seems," Suikotsu joked with a malicious grin. He rose one of his claw-braced hands and said, "Wanna play?"

"Suikotsu," came Bankotsu's clipped reply as he warned the mercenary to back down. The short living-dead leader turned back to Rin. "My apologies, Lady Rin. We have no intentions of fighting you. After all, we are fighting on the same side now, aren't we?"

Rin was bristling at the last comment and had sped forward to grab Bankotsu's throat. She applied a bit of her poison to the flesh so it sizzled a bit. Her eyes had gone red, her hair was rising like that of a dog's, the stripes on her face elongated and jagged, and the fangs in her mouth had grown.

"I would _never_ fight for that devil Naraku! Make no mistake of where my loyalties lie!" she ground out, tightening her grip on his throat progressively while snarling out each word. Rin dropped him roughly onto the ground and backed up so she could get a good view of all of them as her eyes receded back to the usual gold. Renkotsu chose that moment to request what they had all been wanting.

"All we want is to know what has been going on in our absence and has led everything to this," he calmly and matter-of-factly said.

"You really want to know what happened?" she asked. It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question nor a statement. _'Is there any downsides to letting them know of everything that has happened? Probably not…'_ Rin then went into a long explanation of everything that had occurred after their second deaths. She did not go into too much detail and she mentioned nothing of the Shikon no Tama and how she had given it to Misan. She knew her daughter had managed to get the precious jewel to safety. Misan was so weak when she was fighting with Naraku and lost most of her spiritual powers that if she had been hiding the aura of the Sacred Jewel then the spell to hide it would have faded. Rin never sensed the Jewel with Misan even when the girl was unconscious. She had sensed it earlier and it was back with Inuyasha and the others. It kept moving meaning the themselves were on the move to get her and Misan. The Lady Rin was extremely grateful at the genius of her daughter for being able to keep it out of Naraku's hands even when she was half-dying. If Naraku got a hold of the Jewel, nothing would be able to stop him while she and Misan were under his control.

_'Keep it safe everyone . . . Keep it safe and away from Naraku. . . .'_

x

x

x

Misan was outside, breathing the fresh air. She could not stand that damnable castle. All over the place was the smell of Naraku and his demons. But upon her place on the grassy hill overlooking a forest, she caught the scents of trees, grass, plants of all kinds, water, the sky, the earth beneath her, and all the creatures of the woods. This is one of the reasons why she loved to go on walks through the forest so much back when she was in the Feudal Era. All that was there was her and nature. Nothing else.

Without warning, a strong gust of wind blew around her. But rather than just blowing past her and continuing as it would normally do, it encircled her, whipping her silver hair across her face and wreaking havoc with her long tail. The winds centered in on Misan and she looked from left to right. For once she was perplexed at what was going on.

Before she could think any longer on it, some invisible force that had hidden in the winds struck her with its mysterious powers and the peace of blackness welcomed her mind and sight as she fell to the ground. . . .

x

x

x

Sesshomaru was still searching for his daughter and mate but could not catch a clear scent. The blood on the girl that still remained even after they had taken her to a stream to wash up did not help in him trying to locate the original owner of all that blood. Lord Sesshomaru knew that his two sons and general were also searching with their eyes, ears, and noses but nothing seemed to help. Demons had not bothered them anymore except maybe once or twice to attempt to eat the young slayer again but they were easily eliminated.

The great dog demon felt the wind picking up. It was almost becoming violent and when he caught sight of Aki behind him, he saw that it seemed as though there were barely any wind mustering up his hair whereas his own was whipping around him and out of control practically. The others began to take note of how the wind was increasing but only around the leader of their search-and-rescue party. It swirled around him in a whirlwind faster and faster. The others started speaking a little but he could not hear anything except muffled voices through the cocoon of wind surrounding him.

Not even a second later, he felt as though he had been impacted with some awesome power that, though it did not hurt, it sent his mind into darkness and Lord Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground. . . .

x

x

x

Author's Note: Yay! I made that all up as I typed but I think it was pretty good. Hmmmm . . . why did our two stoic dog demons pass out, I wonder? Sorry yet again for the long wait on this chapter! The answers to your questions will come up in the next chapter! Tah tah!


	41. Inu no Taisho

Author's Note: Haha! We are getting closer and closer to the end of this fan fic! What to write, what to write . . . just joking! Last time, I left you at a rather big cliff-hanger. I mean, how often does Sesshomaru or Misan collapse onto the ground because of a mean old wind? Well, I had better be getting to the story now. Enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 41. Inu no Taisho

Misan regained consciousness a little while later but she was not at Naraku's castle in the fields as before. It was in a different field with cherry blossom trees blooming all about her. It was like a whole orchard of the trees. By the feel of the area, she knew that wherever she was, it felt like home. Though, it had a more ethereal quality to it. It could not possibly be in the real world but in heaven or in her mind. She knew she had not died yet so heaven was out of the question. Her mind seemed like a more feasible answer. Maybe another enchantment was placed over her to place her in this makeshift peaceful place? That seemed more feasible.

Now established that her physical body was still unconscious on the ground and her mind in a different place, she walked forward through the grove of cherry blossom trees. They began to grow in distance from each other as she proceeded and more sparse so that she could see more clearly through the few falling petals but their sweet scents still remained close by. Eventually, she reached a point where they made a large clearing of around fifty yards.

The dog demon stopped when she entered the large clearing because of the other being that she spotted there in the clearing with her. It was a male that was facing sideways to her looking off to the horizon on her right. For a minute, Misan believed it to be her older brother, Daichi. He had the long silver hair pulled back into a pony-tail, the blue jagged marks on each cheek, the silvery-white fur split into two tails at the bottom hanging like a cape down his back, the armor, the attire, and the sash. Upon closer inspection after taking more steps forward until only ten feet away, though, she turned out to be very wrong.

This dog demon had no crescent moon on his forehead and he appeared more aged. The wisdom in his eyes showed the many years and the hundreds of battles he had endured over centuries. Daichi had never come to look so jaded. Nor did he hold the gaze of so much power.

Misan dropped to her hands and knees in a deep bow, humbled by who was before her.

The demon turned a kind smile to the girl in amusement.

"Come now, stand up, young one. There is no need to bow to your grandfather," he genially said to her with a fondness in his voice.

Tentatively, Misan rose to her feet, staring at the man with a blank expression but apparent awe present in her eyes. Once at her full height, she only reached to maybe the top of his shoulder, and she had never been one to be short. Then again, that was around where she reached on her father and even Daichi and Aki. Inuyasha was clearly much shorter for she reached to his eye level or nose. The smile on his face only grew and beamed with pride.

"I have heard much about you and watched many of the things you have done, granddaughter, but I am so glad to finally meet you in person. You have grown so beautifully," he reached out and stroked the side of her cheek in a fatherly fashion. A flash of a memory came to her as she remembered staring up at her father who was holding her, doing the same exact thing and her inspecting and holding his finger. Then everything became white and though she did not know what it was then, snow was falling from the sky. Before she knew what was happening again, he pulled his hand away from her face. "I may be Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon General, but I still love all of my family."

Misan finally found the ability to talk and spoke up before she lost herself again in amazement from being in the presence of such an honorable and powerful being.

"What am I doing here?" she monotonously asked, letting only a little of her curiosity slip into her tone.

"You are here because I felt that it was time to clear up some things for you and your father," Inu no Taisho said. This further perplexed Misan.

"My father? But he is not here."

"Oh, but he is." Inu no Taisho grinned and had that all-knowing look in his eye as he turned his head to the other side of the field, the line of trees opposite from the ones that Misan emerged out of.

x

x

x

Sesshomaru awoke to much the same feeling as Misan had. He just didn't know it. He quickly deduced that this was not in the physical world and that only his mind was present. No doubt that his body was being checked worriedly by the rest of his party. Jaken would surely have a heart attack.

He did not hesitate to start exploring the new area that he found himself in. The groves of cherry blossom trees passed by him quickly and he took little notice of how they were increasing in distance apart from the others until he came across a clearing where two people waited, intently focused on him.

The moment he saw Misan, relief coursed through him. Maybe he would be getting answers on how to find her and his mate quicker. The person beside Misan put him a little on edge. Unlike his daughter, Sesshomaru was able to recognize his father anywhere. Why he would be here when he is dead made no logical sense to the demon lord.

"Father."

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho acknowledged.

"Tell me, why are we here?" There had to be good reason to the appearance of a dead and powerful dog demon after seven hundred years.

"As I have told my granddaughter, I will tell you, my son. I am going to reveal knowledge to the both of you that you seem to have turned a blind-eye to."

Both Sesshomaru and Misan were incredulous at this accusation but they kept silent.

"I have known well before I ever died that you have wanted to become as powerful or even more so than me," Inu no Taisho began. "You hunted for my grave so that you could retrieve Tetsusaiga. I still don't much appreciate all that acid you spread in my corpse when you fought Inuyasha," the man added as a side note. Sesshomaru did not respond for his actions, silently as if saying that yes, he did spread acid in the dead body of his father. "You disapproved of Tenseiga even though it gave you everything you adore most right now: Rin. Rin then gave you back your arm, became your mate, and had your children. You owe quite a bit to Tenseiga. True, you have realized the fact that it is futile to have Tetsusaiga because it held Inuyasha's demon side in check and you were unable to touch it because of the barrier it had. But that need to become still more powerful remained so you could hopefully become as strong as me." He looked to Sesshomaru in an attempt to make sure that Sesshomaru fully understood everything he was saying. Then he rotated his head to Misan who caught his gaze. "And you have always tried to be as strong as your father and I. You wish to be as noble, powerful, and honorable as the two of us. You use your spiritual powers only when they are absolutely needed but continue to use your demonic powers to further strengthen them." He paused in his overview and sighed. Inu no Taisho then looked out to the horizon once before he spoke with a softness yet seriousness no one could mistake. "The both of you just do not realize that you are already there."

Sesshomaru and Misan were not prepared for that revelation. How could they have been as powerful as the Great Dog Demon General this whole time and not notice it?

"I know that the both of you do not really understand how that is possible, but you have been all along. You merely have not taken notice of your extreme power compared to other demons. For example," he stared straight at Misan, "you managed to kill half a million demons before the others were ever able to attack them. The first time in battle, you discovered a new power of your own that no one else possesses that is almost impossible to survive, and even less likely to dodge. You also have your voice." Misan grimaced at the mentioning of her siren-like singing. He may not have said it directly, but she knew what he was speaking of. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze out of curiosity toward his daughter. "You may not have told anyone of your 'singing abilities,' but I have seen it work. It was because of that voice that all of the world's demons were transferred into a holding dimension for a long sleep. If that is not power, then I do not know what is." When Inu no Taisho was done with Misan, he offered his attention back to his eldest son. "And you, you have been strong for quite a long while. Sesshomaru, you have managed feats just as great. Such as when your power was not absorbed when Naraku engulfed you at his castle before disappearing. Or when you used Tetsusaiga to save that girl, Sara, even if there was an enchantment on the sword. When you fought off those monks who were attempting to take Rin to a village. You cut down the Panther Tribe Leader with one cut from Tenseiga. Then there was that one time that you brought young Rin back from the dead after she was mauled by wolves. Each of these are extraordinary and prove your power. You have even increased your abilities by far that you would be my equal. Even your sons do, they just need time to grow into it. They are much too young yet.

"But that is not all that I have to say to the two of you. This is about Naraku," Sesshomaru and Misan recover from their earlier shock and pay complete attention to the demon in front of them. "He seems to have a knack for disturbing and getting involved with members of my family. First Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, Rin, and finally Misan. Rin was able to defeat him almost completely the first time with the help of Sesshomaru. But this time, it is up to Misan to rid herself and our family and friends of this persistent pest," he stared pointedly at her. "The both of you have found love in those that have saved you. Sesshomaru found it with Rin who offered him food, water, as well as complete kindness. Misan, you found it with the one who offered you protection, safety, and absolute loyalty. Rin protected you, Sesshomaru, you brought her back to life and saved her again and again, and eventually she returned the favor equally. He saved your life from demons as a child, Misan, and you have yet to fully pay him back. That means you have someone to protect. Not only him, but Tracy, Muro, Inuyasha, and all the others. That should strengthen you and give you the resolve to break free of the hold Naraku has placed upon you.

"Naraku will eventually send Rin to start killing everyone. Sesshomaru, you must reach her first. It is merely the jewel that Naraku made and placed inside of her that controls her actions but it will break if you show her the same love that you showed her the day that she defeated Naraku. When she is free once again, Rin will be able to assist you greatly in finding Naraku's castle and bringing down the barrier that prevents any demons from going in. Then it is up to you, Misan, to destroy Naraku."

"How would I do that? I would still be under the control of the jewel."

"You are not under complete control. Remember that he only took a small portion of your soul so he could control you but if you try hard enough, you will overwhelm what he tells the jewel to do and find a way to destroy the jewel."

The young demon girl steeled herself for what was to come. But not without a last word from her grandfather.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru and Misan. And Misan, know this that you are stronger when you have both sides of you combined rather than separate."

And with those parting words, father and daughter fell back into the blackness…

x

x

x

Author's Note: Okay, so not exactly a cliff-hanger, would you say? This took a little time to come up with but it kind of worked. I like the idea of Misan being really humble when it comes to her magnificent grandfather. I should have put in more grueling. Oh well…


	42. Lady Mami and Inuyasha's Search

Author's Note: Hello, hello! Like I said before, the next chapter would be coming soon and here it is! Now, I have been really curious about this for a while and my question is this: How is that fan fics get all those awards and everything for best original characters, drama, and all of that stuff? I was reading through some fics and saw one with that and my curiosity was peaked. If anyone has the answer, please send me a message or answer it in their review. Thank you and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 42. Lady Mami and Inuyasha's Search

She had felt that something had gone wrong when she had awoken from her sleep. Kenji had not been anywhere near for whatever reasons. Lady Mami immediately set off to find where exactly all the rest of her family had gone. Flying up into the air as a bluish white ball of energy, she took off to the place that she traced their scents. Unfortunately, that appeared to be across the ocean where the trail along the water was faint and diminished. Salt and fish invaded her nose but she focused intently on the owners of the smells.

It altogether took her two days to get to land and pick up a stronger trace of Misan's scent. When she finally came to someone she recognized, it turned out to be Inuyasha. As she had suspected, something terrible had gone wrong.

"Inuyasha, what has happened? Where is my son and grandchildren? And my general?" she demanded calmly with only a little urgency in her voice.

Inuyasha met her stare directly and with all the seriousness he could muster, told her the straight truth.

"Naraku's back and he has both Rin and Misan," he said more grimly than anyone had ever heard him before.

"Naraku? Then where is Sesshomaru and the others?" she further questioned.

"They are all with Sesshomaru and are searching for Naraku to try and save Rin and Misan. It was a hard blow on Sesshomaru when we had to tell him everything that had happened." By this point, Inuyasha looked sullen and moved his eyes to the ground. He just couldn't bare it anymore. He had to help the others and he should have been there searching with Sesshomaru, not leading his own search party of humans, wolf demons, and other demons for it held him back.

"Then tell me everything that happened from the beginning," Mami patiently said.

"Well…" Inuyasha went straight into his long, thorough, detailed explanation from when Naraku regained a conscious part of himself fifteen years after he was killed all the way to when Sesshomaru went off with the others after trying to kill him.

Lady Mami narrowed her eyes in contemplation. This was one of those times that she becomes completely serious and takes up leadership when it is needed. She was not raised to be a princess for nothing.

"We need to get Sesshomaru. I have a feeling that he will be more ahead on finding Naraku and the others than you. I have heard all about this Naraku character and I am sure that it would be best to stay together for if you were to be attacked, there is more chance to win. A distraction can be easily provided for others to go in and rescue the two. And what with the Band of Seven back, you will all need to have more people to handle them unless anyone is overwhelmed. They are stronger than many demons and when combined, they can overtake even Sesshomaru if given the chance. We cannot let that come to be."

The rest of them agreed and continued on their journey except they were tracking Sesshomaru this time. Half an hour into the search, they were met with a delay.

The Band of Seven.

x

x

x

Rin had been staying in her room when she felt the urge to go to the main chamber. She knew that was because Naraku was summoning her there for her next assignment. Moving out of the room, she headed down the hallways and found herself in the main chamber with the Band of Seven and Naraku.

"Lady Rin, glad you could join us. It looks as though you can meet your lord once again." He gave one of his signature evil smirks. "Bankotsu, go find Inuyasha and his gang and take care of them. Stop them from getting here." Then he turned to Rin with a maliciously happy. "Your job is to kill Sesshomaru."

A great pang was in Rin's chest as her heart sunk lower than anything.

_'No.'_

x

x

x

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as Jakotsu's sword lashed out missing by less than an inch. Soon enough, all of his five companions had joined him. Kyokotsu yet again went after the demon slayers to overpower them with his size. With that and his inability to be permanently damaged, the slayers found it extremely difficult in taking down Kyokotsu. They began working at hacking off his limbs and separating them from forming back together. Suikotsu came after Kagome with his claws. Unfortunately for him, Kagome's spiritual powers were fending him off more than anything else could have because they would have zapped him of his life source if struck with one of her arrows. He just had to stay still long enough and away from her in order for her to get a clear shot but he was not giving in anytime soon by the looks of it. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu worked on attacking the demons accompanying them. Koga's speed; Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku's strength; Shippo, Totosai, and Kirara's fires; Souten's lightning; Kagura's wind; and Kanna's mirror kept the two mercenaries busy. Then there was Jakotsu who was in a challenging fight with Lady Mami who was whipping at the trick sword every which-way it came. The beautiful widow proved to be quite a challenge. Bankotsu used his Banryu to attack Inuyasha.

They may outnumber them, but the Band of Seven still were not going down easily. They needed a powerful priestess like Rin or Misan.

x

x

x

Sesshomaru and his group were relentlessly searching for Naraku once more after Sesshomaru had woken up from fainting. That had been a few hours before and all that he had let out was that Rin would be coming eventually and that they had to be on their guard. Daichi and Aki were weary of having to fight their own beloved mother. Jaken felt anxiety because he had once been much like a surrogate father to Rin before she grew up and even still took care of her when she was grown up. Kenji was filled with uncertainty for the necessity of battling with one of the few people that he serves. Tracy was worried for she knew how nice Rin usually was from what she heard and that she saw what the demon priestess could do when she fought with Misan. Sesshomaru, however, kept his father's words in his mind to show her love. He would show her all the love and more that he had if he had to in order to get her back.

Without warning, everyone's hairs began to stand on end as they sensed a demonic aura speeding toward them in the form of a white ball of light in the front of the group. Soon it formed into the one person that was currently on all of their minds. Rin appeared before them, a vacant expression adorning her beautiful face.

"Rin," was the whispered word that left Sesshomaru's mouth.

Just by that one little word, the sheer intensity of shock and love, made Rin falter in her expression and look longingly and helplessly toward her mate. But it did not last long and was replaced by an unmerciful and cold glare directed to the others in the party. Rin attacked without a word, swinging her sword out of its sheath and at Aki who was closest besides Sesshomaru. The dog demon dodged the swipe and made no move to attack. Then their attacker came after Ah-Un and Tracy as Jaken attempted to ward her off pathetically with his Staff of Two Heads. Rin easily kicked the small toad against a tree which knocked him unconscious while she continued her pursuit of her other prey.

Lord Sesshomaru was quick to act by moving in behind Rin and grabbing hold of both her arms. He held her firm against him, not budging an inch even when he felt her sacred powers trying to purify him. It would not work, though, because of that bit of his soul still in her that was not giving way to the commands from the rest of the soul controlled by Naraku. All that was succeeded in doing was Rin stiffening up and Sesshomaru moving his and her arms lower so that his encircled her waist in an embrace.

"Rin," he whispered into her ear, "you would _never_ do any of this. You would _never_ attack your own family or friends. This is all Naraku's doing but I still love you more than anything else in this world." His breath on her ear made her shiver at the deep baritone of his voice and the love portrayed through it. "Without you, I would be lost, only half of one whole. I did not know happiness until I met you that day in the forest, did not know what it felt like to be truly cared for until you brought me food when I was injured even if I tried to ward you away. I need you to stay with me for I have become dependent off of your doctorates of affection and I would surely die without you. I will always be here for you, offering you every bit of love that I have in me to give." Here, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lowered his head and closed his eyes. _"Just come back to me."_

That was what was needed for Rin's body to lock up and the jewel in Naraku's possession to crack and fade, releasing the portion of a soul within. The female demon's body became lax and her head lolled forward. The red mist of her soul came to its owner, swirling around the couple and shrouding them as the spirit of the priestess returned to its original place.

The dog demon lord felt the woman in his arms stir and knew that right then she was opening her eyes up carefully, taking in everything, remembering all that she did while under Naraku's control. Sure enough, the salty smell of tears reached his nose and a distraught Rin spun around in his arms with shimmering eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Rin said before she buried her head in his chest, sobbing and speaking muffled explanations and apologies. "I am so awful! Everything I did to Misan! I almost attacked all of you! I had to sit by and watch as Naraku lusted for Misan! It was so awful! How could you ever forgive me?! I am so weak and —"

"Don't," Sesshomaru demanded with a strict firmness. His face then softened as he spoke again, "Don't blame it on yourself. It was not your fault that you were controlled by Naraku and had to do all of those things. Naraku is the one to blame. You would never have done any of that if you had control over yourself, we all know that. Do not say you are weak, though. You have managed to escape him for a second time. There is something to say for that." His hand reached up and smoothed away the hair caught onto her face from her tears. Once done, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before moving down to place a chaste kiss onto her quivering lips. "Now, we should be going so we can save our daughter."

"But what about the others?!" she said with more panic in her voice again. "Naraku sent the Band of Seven at the same time as he sent me to go and eliminate the other group. We have to help them otherwise they will all die!"

"Then let us go." And with that, they all set off to locate Inuyasha and the others.

x

x

x

Inuyasha was starting to get desperate for his niece or sister-in-law. The Band of Seven were relentless and they merely kept reviving. He had long figured out that this was just a diversion and a way to kill them all at the same time. Naraku wanted him and the others away long enough for someone else to kill Sesshomaru. Not only that, but Naraku wants him dead as he always has wished him dead.

Just when everyone was beginning to give up hope, the ones that they were about to look for came to them. Inuyasha noticed that Rin was with them but was not trying to harm or kill anyone on their side.

Bankotsu turned around to make the same observations and grew angry.

"Rin! What are you doing? Come help us!" he shouted.

But Rin simply smiled brightly at the living corpse and drew her sword. She used her super speed to show up behind Bankotsu and stab him in the back. An explosion of red caused the man to disappear. The same happened with the other five for Rin made quick work of them having been taught by the Priestess Midoriko's spirit for what was ten years to her. Putting the living dead to peace was not too surprisingly difficult. Of course, when she was done, everyone embraced the newly "revived" lady.

x

x

x

In Naraku's castle, in a secluded yet magnificent chamber, there sat Naraku, fury evident in his very being. He had definitely felt the jewel inside of him shatter and fade away as the soul that he had possessed fled him.

In another room of the castle now almost completely empty, Misan stood gazing out thinking about what she knew to be her father's doing. For the first time she could remember, Misan smiled in triumph.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Ahhh!!! It took so long to do this chapter because the only times I had the chance to do it was late at night and I feel like just sleeping the days away. My birthday is on the 19th. Yay! I am turning 16. Goodie. Sayonara!


	43. Naraku's Barrier

Author's Note: See, I told you I would update soon! I am just kind of eager to get the story complete because I am going to be sooooo busy this school year. But I just know it is going to be great! So, did anyone know the answer to my question about the rewards? Oh well. Anyway, here is your next chapter to read and enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 43. Naraku's Barrier

The young dog demon princess had been confined to her room for who knows how long. She was relentless in attempting to get out but Naraku would not let her. Misan was finally understanding the true meaning of "ultimate loathing." The priestess felt it for both the half-demon holding her captive and the jewel that holds her captive under his orders.

Even though she was under Naraku's control, Misan could still sense other auras in the area. This is what assured her that her family and friends were coming for her. But truthfully, she knew that it was going to have to be her to defeat Naraku once and for all.That was why she was planning on taking back her two swords.

Things had fallen into routine for Misan. Every day, Naraku would call her to his chambers where her swords were held. He would talk to her, attempt to woo her affections though he never got any closer. In fact, Misan found she despised Naraku the more time she spent with him. She would remain for a few hours and he would have his head in her lap, stroking his head even if she detested it with a passion. The only way that Misan could bare it was by believing it was Kenji that she held, his black hair and ruby red eyes, not Naraku's untamed hair and dull blood-red eyes.

It was time to go to Naraku. Misan gathered herself together and left her mind blank so that he could not suspect her of anything. Striding down the hallway to the shoji door, she slid it open to find Naraku there in a kimono and hakama staring at her intensely. Even she could not hide her expression of distaste from her face. But this is what would help her get her swords which were hidden in a closet over in the far left corner of the room.

"Now Misan, do not appear so upset at having to come to me. Your presence is comforting to me," said Naraku with a wicked grin. "If I didn't know any better, you had more than just powers of healing and destruction but also seduction."

"Just one of my songs would bring any man to his knees!" she hissed in a harsh whisper but looked surprised and horrified slightly at her revelation to him.

"Oh?" he said as one black eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What is it you speak of? I have never heard of any of your so-called songs."

Misan made to look reluctant and defiant and this made Naraku cross with her. The unspoken command to go over to him and sit down came and she did just that. He placed his head in her lap once more and relaxed his eyes.

"Sing me one of your songs."

The demon girl mentally smirked at how easily he fell into her trap.

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me take your worries away._

_Say your good-byes,_

_We will no longer stay_

_In this land of conscious_

_But slip into the land of slumber._

_So rambunctious_

_As you lumber_

_Through the days._

_Calm your breathing,_

_For it frays_

_Quit your seething_

_And enjoy my song._

_Let the night take you,_

_It won't be long_

_Before you too_

_Will be visited by sleep._

_Forget everything around,_

_Go far and deep_

_Into the place of no sound._

_Heed not life,_

_People that distract_

_And forget your strife._

_Realize the pact_

_Between day and night_

_And the sun and moon._

_Stay up while light,_

_Get ready at noon._

_So close your eyes_

_And say your good-byes…_

Misan finished her gentle song and Naraku was deep asleep and would be waking up until he felt a major disturbance. The dog demon gently moved his head from her lap and onto a nearby pillow she grabbed then silently dashed to the closet to grab her two magnificent and powerful swords. She had to leave and soon.

x

x

x

Rin came upon the familiar location in the mountains where Naraku's castle lay beyond the barrier. Raising her hands to it, she attempted to break the barrier but it held firm.

"I cannot take down the barrier," said Rin to the others. "Naraku must be drawing the power to prevent me from breaking it from Misan's soul. As long as he controls hers, he has much power over all of us."

The narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes told them all that he was highly unpleased at the thought.

"Though," Rin continued with a thoughtful expression, "it feels as though the barrier has been weakened. He let his guard down but for _what_?"

Just then, they saw a figure in the distance walking toward them in a steady pace.

x

x

x

Naraku stirred and shot his eyes open. Someone was trying to break his barrier! By looking around, he found out that Misan had actually managed to escape from him. The clever little minx. She intentionally made him ask her for her to sing and she put him under a spell! It outraged him to no end.

The half-demon swirled in his miasma and took flight out of the castle to go searching for his lost "possession." It was doubtful that Misan could do anything while he contained a large portion of her soul. He followed all the way to the western field of his domain in the mountains. There she was, conversing with those fools that constantly tried to get rid of him.

He watched, invisible to them, to see what they would _try_ to do this time.

x

x

x

"Mother, father," Misan greeted when she came to the large group of near 40 beings. The only thing between them was the barrier. She soon fixed that.

"Misan!" Rin cried as she latched onto her daughter, sobbing into the fur over the younger dog demon priestess's shoulder. "I am so glad you are alright!" came the muffled words of relief. The demon girl merely hugged her mother in return but kept her ears open for what her father had to say.

"Naraku didn't touch you, did he, Misan?" Kagome asked, concerned laced heavily in her words.

"No, nothing too . . . intimate."

Everyone's faces noticeably darkened, especially Sesshomaru's, Daichi's, and Aki's. Even Kenji felt murderous but he kept it more hidden. There was a silent promise from them all to **permanently** kill Naraku and to make sure he suffers this time around. Misan disengaged from her mother and turned to her young friend and ward, Tracy.

"Tracy."

"Yes, Misan?" she perked up, still covered in Misan's blood.

"You still have it." It was a statement, not a question.

"What? Oh, yes!" Tracy climbed off of Ah-Un who had previously been carrying her and reached to the spot that she hid the other object Misan gave to her before being kidnapped. She clenched onto it tightly and placed it in the now outstretched hand.

Misan nodded to the demon slayer ever so slightly to which she beamed. Then she turned about and walked straight in front of the general, all eyes watching vividly. Kenji was confused of her actions and waited patiently, hoping for her to reveal the object in her hand.

Gracefully, Misan reached out and gently grabbed a hold of Kenji's right hand with her left and brought it up. She clasped her hand over his and let the item fall into his palm. Pulling away her own hands, it revealed the small silver dog pendant and chain that he had so often worn.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes and what Kenji found was unexpected. The so-called "Emotionless Princess" held so much passion and love in her eyes that it stunned and captivated him. Those same eyes that he saw that day in the forest.

"I found this a year ago in England," she began, her sun-gold eyes never leaving his ruby-red ones. "I recognized it and put it on to have a bit of you near me at all times. I never took it off until the day I was kidnapped."

What none of them expected next was Misan raising her face to his, sliding her eyes so close to shutting and placed her awaiting and inexperienced lips onto his eager and well-trained ones. At first, she had to get him to responding since he was in such a stupor at the idea that the princess was in love with him and that he finally found his forest maiden but once he got into it, it even took Misan's breath away. The love in it and the fact that she had at last admitted her love had one small tear dripping out of her left eye. She paid no heed to it, only gripping his neck and head to bring him ever closer to her as he wound his own arms around her waist to bring her luscious body flush against his own. It was not about lust at that moment, though, but complete unadulterated love and they were wrapped in the very flames that love kindles.

It was so passionate, that one could even hear another jewel shatter as the soul returned to its body and made a flurry of hair and wind twirl around the couple that barely noticed anything else around them. Nor did they notice the barrier that had faded and Naraku left vulnerable.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Ha! I got the next chapter finished! What do you think? Oh, if only I could expand . . . Alas, I cannot for I need to go on with the story. See you next time!


	44. As a Whole

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for the long wait! When was the last time I updated? checks date on story information The twenty-fifth of August! Man, am I a slacker. . . .

x

x

x

Chapter 44. As a Whole

The beautiful kiss finally ended and the two dog demons separated. All that they could think of for a few more moments was the person in their embrace. They were quickly pulled out of their trance when someone spoke.

"Misan and Kenji?" Muro wondered aloud.

"Misan and Kenji," confirmed Lady Mami as if she had had it planned out the whole time.

Rin wasted no time in going teary-eyed with joy and clutching to Sesshomaru with everything she had. Kenji caught Sesshomaru's stare and much to his delight, Sesshomaru merely dipped his head slightly and nothing more, turning his attention to his mate. Just that nod meant much more than it looked. It meant Sesshomaru approved. Misan figured her father did that when she felt the somewhat stiff Kenji relax in her arms.

However, any sort of celebration that was expected was interrupted when a gigantic tentacle slammed on the ground, shaking many of the humans and demons up. Naraku was not at all pleased with what he had seen.

"So Misan, you decide to betray me to this fool?" Naraku sneered, the jealousy and anger clearly evident.

"I suggest you rid yourself of your delusions, Naraku, for I have betrayed no one." Misan stepped away from Kenji to stand directly in front of the half-demon who stood fifteen feet away. "_I_ shall be the death of you," was her one and only promise to Naraku.

With much speed and skill, Misan drew out her priestess sword and ran in for the offense. Anticipating the move, Naraku maneuvered right and left and back, dodging the many quick swipes. His attacker charged up her sword and threw a blast of sacred energy in his direction which took off his shoulder but grew back in mere seconds. He may not have as much of the spiritual power as before but he still had some and some of his old abilities from before his first death.

It seemed to everyone that it was impossible for Misan to fully injure Naraku. The audience of friends and family knew better than to interrupt and get involved in a fight that Misan has claimed as her own. They were at a stand still for Naraku just refused to mortally hurt Misan, his so-called love.

Well, Misan had decided to kill him at whatever costs, no matter what it takes. She stared down at her sword.

For the first time in her life, Misan needed guidance.

She thought and thought but all her plans would doubtlessly be futile and unsuccessful.

_'I need divine help,'_ the demon priestess thought wryly. _'Wait. . . . Grandfather. What was it he said to me?'_

_". . . you are stronger when you have both sides of you combined rather than separate."_

_'What is that supposed to mean. My spiritual powers and demonic powers already work together inside of me as one. What else could there be?_'

She continued to stare at the sword in her right hand, her mind completely somewhere else until she noticed a spark of purplish pink on the blade of her sword. Misan concentrated and gazed into the reflection only to realize that it was the Sacred Jewel she was seeing. It was in the lapel in her father's kimono, hidden under the layers of cloth and armor but visible to her priestess sight. Looking back between her sword and the Jewel, the dog demon at last came to a solution that she could fix two problems at once. But her grandfather's words were still unclear to her.

Her soul already consisted of both components of demon and spiritual. Should she try and kill Naraku with the Jewel and her sacred sword? Or the Jewel and Terunseiga? Or. . . .

_". . . combined rather than separate." _

It struck her with such force that her eyes marginally widened. Misan put both of her swords into her line of sight. She commenced her plan of action immediately.

Transferring her sacred sword from her right to left hands, the princess pulled the hilt of Terunseiga as well. Now she stood with both of her swords. She didn't make the connection that her swords were like her except separated. In battle, Misan would either use one or the other. Whichever one was called for at the time. But never did she use them both together.

Misan brought the two long pieces of fine, powerful, and elegant steel together, hilt to hilt, before her. Her actions clearly baffled the others for they stood in quiet suspense, even Naraku. Then, with all of her powers in spells, she summoned the Shikon no Tama from the kimono of her honorable father and had it float right above her weapons.

Staring at Naraku, she said in a menacing tone, "I make my wish."

The Jewel began to twirl around, a mixture of black and pink, fighting for dominance. The Priestess Midoriko and the demons were battling inside the Jewel. All looked on in awe as the Jewel descended upon the two blades and began to tie and merge the two together. Steel bent and melded, hilts joined and morphed, becoming half and half of each original sword.

The Jewel appeared to be emptying the souls of its inhabitants and becoming the purist of clear jewels and merged with the sword. The blade appeared to have gotten thinner and yet still have its large curve of Terunseiga just less noticeable. The hilt was a mix between the two original ones where there was the wrap around the grip, fur at the part where the blade meets the hilt, and the butt of the hilt was round and held the now clear Sacred Jewel, a symbol of its power, existence, and the final wish it granted.

Every single being there marveled at the new weapon in the dog princess's hands. Naraku's eyes widened with panic.

Misan looked up at her prey, for she held such an advantage that he could no longer be considered as an opponent, and willed for as much power to be granted to the sword. Blue and red winds swirled around the gleaming steel as it prepared for one ultimate attack.

Now Naraku's attacker and obsession brought her arms over her head and sliced through the air down straight to the ground saying two words without yelling yet it was so quiet it could be heard for a mile.

"Hell Fissure."

The reaction was instant for as soon as the words left Misan's mouth, a tremor hit the ground and split it open as red spiritual energy surged through the crevice, breaking the ground as it goes to its target with a large amount of demonic power following it. Naraku attempted to put up a barrier but the sacred energy broke it and left Naraku open and vulnerable to the demon energy which hit him head on. He burned and disintegrated away in the onslaught of the attack.

Naraku was no more.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Okay, there you go. That is the second to last chapter. Yes, there will be another chapter. There always is. It will be the finale to end all finales! Well, not really. I just won't be writing anymore here at FFN. I have too much stuff to do to prepare to go to get my requirements in order to qualify for Oxford University. But I will finish! Until next time.


	45. Final Celebrations

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry for waiting so long before updating again! I really am! It has been bugging me for the past two months, two weeks, and four days but I just don't have the time anymore. Luckily this is the last chapter! Yay! Well, here you go to whatever readers actually have alerts on this story. Enjoy!

x

x

x

Chapter 45. Final Celebrations

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, avidly staring at the fissure in the ground where their most powerful enemy of 550 years had stood.

Now, nothing was left.

The first ones to move were Kagome and Inuyasha. A wide smile spread across the young priestess's face. Then, she let out a loud cheer of victory and jumped on Inuyasha, thoroughly surprising him. Not only that, but she openly kissed Inuyasha in her elation. This startled the previously gawking dog demon out of his stupor to notice the clinging, kissing girl plastered on his lips. Needless to say, he did not object—rather, he returned the kiss with the passion of a love-sick male deprived of his ultimate source of joy. The relief of knowing that the one who had caused them all such pain and suffering was most definitely gone overwhelmed the seventeen-year-old former time traveler and seven hundred-year-old former half-demon.

Others watched the spectacle with knowing smiles. Especially Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who had had to witness the constant denial between the couple. Also, this jogged others out of their shell-shocked states to cheering, jumping, victory dances, all the way to the point where even some songs were heard.

Kagura held the hand of her human lover, Kohaku. Kanna ever obediently stood to the side of her sister. Shippo celebrated by lifting Souten right off the ground and into the air while giving a large kiss to the thunder demon. Sango stood by Miroku only to go red in the face and smash him over the head with her bone boomerang. She stood with her face looking down at Miroku with a wide grin on her face. Miroku recognized this "teasing" from his wife and smiled in return. Neither one could be sour at a time like this.

Sesshomaru stayed by Rin with his arm grasping her waist and her hands holding it there in place. A bright smile lit her face and if one looked close enough, they would take note of a small smile on Sesshomaru's face.

Daichi and Aki were off to the side with their grandmother, Lady Mami, grinning at one another. They didn't say anything, merely standing and observing the blatant joy rolling off of everyone in waves. Even Jaken was bouncing up and down from one foot to the other. Totosai sat upon the back of his three-eyed cow and Myoga sat on the sword-smith's shoulder, content to just watch.

Ayame tentatively moved next to Koga. The wolf prince glanced down at the red-head to Misan and back to Ayame. It was as though he saw her in a new light. What with her long, thick fiery hair pulled up into seemingly innocent pig-tails, a pretty purple and pink iris tucked behind a pointed ear, and those sparkling green eyes. She really was beautiful. So, Koga gave a signature smirk, and before Ayame could even blink he had her in his arms holding her so she wouldn't fall. Without further delay, he imitated Inuyasha and Shippo to dominate the wolf girl's lips.

As everyone else was celebrating, the hero of the day calmly strode over to General Kenji. She then took his hand in her own and leaned her head onto his chest. Misan's single sword tucked ways, she contented herself with just finally being near her childhood love.

_'This is how it's supposed to be,'_ thought Tracy as she gazed upon the happy scene.

x

x

x

It had been decided that hey were going to return to Japan. Once there, the royal dog demon clan would take up their rule of the lands once more. A celebration would also take place for the defeat of Naraku and the soon-to-be mates, Lady Misan and General Kenji as well as Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome.

Then afterward, the demon slayers would go back to their respective homes and being training others to defend themselves from the demons. Tracy would remain in Japan with her great grandparents and Misan.

Koga and Ayame, Kagura and Kohaku, and Shippo and Souten were going to be mated as well.

x

x

x

The day arrived. It saw the palace of the Western Lands bustling and filled with guests. Announcements were made and dinner for both humans and demons were served. While at the long and low traditional table, Rin was whispering something into Kagome's ear.

"Kagome," she began mischievously, "remember that day when you, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku became immortal?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" she replied as if it were completely obvious. "What about it?"

"You didn't _only_ become immortal. You received another gift, too."

"Oh? What gift?" she politely questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"Just that you can have full-blooded demon children rather than half-breeds and worrying about your children being discriminated, becoming outcasts, or being unable to control their demon sides."

"_Really?!_" she said, loud enough to catch many people's attention.

Rin sat back with a large and satisfied grin even when her own mate stared at her, taking in the information he had just heard with his sensitive hearing. Even as lady of a whole country, she could be such a trouble-maker.

Tracy sat on the other side of Misan, dressed in a fine lavender kimono with red butterflies on her sleeves, lapel, and bottom hem as is the style of the dog demon clan. Her obi was a matching red. Ivory combs adorned an elaborate bun on her head. Since Misan never wears them (especially since the ivory would not really work with her silver hair), she let her ward and good friend borrow them. The young human girl was finally beginning to realize the significance of her friendship with the princess, how important she is. During that whole time of being away from her fellow demons and home, aside from Inuyasha, she had sought out tracy as a source of comfort. Why, she even sacrificed getting mortally wounded for the demon slayer! Misan held Tracy in high opinion.

Just then, Misan turned her head away from the main chatter at the table. She had sensed the stewing thoughts in her companion's mind. their eyes connected and there was a quick softening in the usually stoic demon's eyes. Tracy stared in awe, much like the first time they actually met and then her mouth turned up into a smile, not a meek one nor a face splitting one, just one of understanding. Misan felt compelled to give her own genuine smile and they shared their special moment of peace and understanding.

Everything was okay. Everything was as it should be.

_**The End**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

Author's Note: Yay! I am done! What do you think? I really didn't know how to end this for the longest time and this ending came as I wrote. I had planned for there to be more past this scene or something but then I realized this was a good finale. A happy, calm, understanding ending between not Misan and Kenji but Misan and Tracy. It is kind of like Sesshomaru and Rin, except Misan and Tracy are best friends and they don't love each other like that. What can I say, I like simple endings. Sayonara!


End file.
